La Rebelión en el Infierno
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Erase una vez cinco seres humanos: Riko, Kyokan, Boris y Farlan liderados por Erwin Smith, con una sed de venganza insaciable, se apoderaron de un asqueroso infierno, convirtiéndolo en un glorioso Inframundo. Historia de la consagración de Erwin Smith como Rey del Inframundo. Antesala de la Trilogía Umbrae.
1. Preludio

**.**

**.**

**=LA REBELIÓN EN EL INFIERNO=**

**.**

_Esto que escribiré a continuación es producto de un poder misterioso que yacía en mí. Al inicio pensé que eran alucinaciones, pero cada vez resultaban más repetitivas. Y conforme más visiones tenia, más me deprimía. Era como si hubiera tenido que pagar con mi alegría y felicidad el ver pasar todas esas escenas en mi mente. Cuando llegué a preguntarme si todo lo que veía estaba sucediendo en la realidad creí que ya había caído en la locura. Y el ver una sombra que me acechaba por las noches no ayudaba en ello. Paradójicamente, fue esa misma sombra mi sostén emocional cuando sentía ganas de dormir y nunca despertar. Cuando la calma empezó a llegar, mi sombra desapareció, como si hubiera terminado su deber conmigo. Entonces apareció un hombre de cabello negro largo y lentes oscuros contándome que esas visiones fueron reales. Me confesó grandes misterios del universo, como el hecho que yo era un Connexio, entre otras cosas. Decidí escribir esto para perpetuarlo y que llegase a manos de mi sombra, con tantas cosas que me enteré no me sorprendería que esa sombra sea real. _

_Pero no es fácil saber que, cada palabra que escribiré tuvo vida en un cielo y tiempo determinado…_

**.**

**_=PRELUDIO=_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=95. SUIZA. BERNA=**

Con profundas lágrimas en sus ojos, le decía adiós al amor de su vida. Se despedía por toda la eternidad del alma de la mujer que le acompañó por más de medio siglo en la vida. Ahora tenía que pagar por el tiempo extra en que la tuvo; ella debió partir desde hacía muchos años pero, él se rehusó a aceptarlo. No había arrepentimiento. No había dolor. Solo había tristeza.

Con entereza besó por una última vez la frente ya arrugada y tiesa de su esposa. Arrojó la antorcha que quemaría por completo ese cadáver, para transformarlo en cenizas que se las llevaría el viento a lugares lejanos, a lugares que ella siempre quiso conocer.

**.**

**.**

**=1330. RUSIA. KRASNODAR=**

Hacía poco más dos décadas que había abandonado su hogar, harta de los maltratos que le proporcionaba su padre. No tuvo el valor de tocar la puerta por miedo a lo que vería. Suspiró una y otra vez hasta sentirse segura pero, si apenas su puño se dirigía a hacer sonar aquel viejo trozo de madera para anunciar su presencia, una racha de aire gélido hizo su trabajo. La puerta se abrió, mostrando un vacío de anatomías. Solo estaba repleto de telarañas, polvo y madera corroída por el tiempo.

Dio tres pasos al interior y miró a su alrededor. Creyó que se sentiría triste o deprimida pero no había nada de eso. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sanando su dolor y heridas. Dejó caer el bulto de sus víveres sobre la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de vodka. Comprendió que, desde hacía dos décadas, se había quedado completamente sola.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. ALEMANIA. CÖLLN= **

Su hijo mayor ya se había dormido, debido al cansancio de todo el trabajo del que fue preso durante el día. Se había empecinado tanto en acompañarle a traer leña para la casa que lo esperó, a él, su padre, en la puerta de la cabaña. Él, quien al ver tal acto de amor de su hijo no pudo negarse a llevarlo con él. Ese había sido un día precioso. Ahora estaba reinado la tranquilidad de la noche. Su esposa le decía que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerlo a su lado.

Y él no dejaba de acariciarle el vientre abultado donde crecía su segundo retoño. Era inmensamente feliz. Después de tal caricia, su mujer durmió. Y él no dejaba de sonreír; con esa sonrisa cerró los ojos para descansar.

**.**

**.**

**=1388. ESTRECHO DE GIBRALTAR=**

-Guys, What are you doing?

-We're playing the invocation of "baaaad" spirits.

Le pareció que esa respuesta fue una broma, más por el tono de su amigo al responderle. Así que se unió al círculo donde todos sus camaradas jugaban alrededor de una tabla de madera añeja, con letras y números grabados. En la orilla derecha se leía la palabra "Yes" con letras grandes y en su contraparte "No". Como señalador de respuestas tenían una flecha hecha de hueso humano. Le pareció divertido como las chicas gritaban por las bromas que le hacían los chicos.

**.**

**.**

**=1389. ALEMANIA. FRÁNCFORT DEL MENO=**

Regresó a su lugar de origen, después de estar durante años viviendo en otro ambiente. Caminaba por la orilla del Río Meno, recordando todas las anécdotas que vivió al panorama de su caudal. Las vivencias iban desde las travesuras infantiles que hacía con su hermano menor, romances juveniles, aprendizajes pero sobre todo, aquellos hermosos momentos donde iba de la mano de su mamá con su hermano por el otro costado.

Se detuvo en el punto exacto donde su madre lo hacía, para cantarles una hermosa melodía mientras acontecía el atardecer. Añoró tanto el escucharla solo una vez más, ver su sonrisa y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado y de sus consecuencias, que lo orillaron a una profunda soledad.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. INGLATERRA. BOSQUE DE BOWLAND=**

Su corazón de madre se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Su corazón de padre también se estaba deshaciendo el sentirse un inútil. El hijo de esa pareja les miraba con los ojos llorosos, frente enrojecida y la cabeza zumbando por dentro. No podía siquiera moverse entre las sábanas y su ropa empapada de sudor. Quería decirles lo mucho que los amaba porque el niño sentía que su vida se extinguía. Sus padres llevaban todo el día poniéndole compresas de telas bañadas en agua helada en la esperanza de bajarle la fiebre, un malestar que no cedía.

Su madre no podía soportarlo más. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a sacar quejidos dolorosos como quien sabe la impotencia de la que es preso. Su esposo tampoco pudo soportarlo y puso sus gruesas manos sobre los hombros de su mujer. Pasaron de la tristeza al horror cuando vieron que su hijo empezaba a convulsionar.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. FRANCIA. PARÍS= **

Hacía poco más de diez años que vivía en tranquilidad. Cuando su primo regresó a su ciudad de origen, él optó por tener una vida tranquila. Nunca creyó que la palabra "tranquilidad" llegase a ser tan desesperante que ya caía en el aburrimiento. Necesitaba de algo que le volviera dar emoción a su vida. No era por dinero, tenía el suficiente para vivir sin trabajar por el resto de su vida, rodeado de mujeres y alcohol. Pero eso ya no bastaba y tampoco quería tener la típica vida de los demás hombres, con obligaciones de manutención de esposa e hijos. Lo único que le gustaba era la idea del sexo.

Cansado de eso, salió de la taberna e intentó cruzar el río Sena nadando. Le fue mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó. Al salir del agua, se miró en el reflejo de la corriente y comenzó a sonreír enormemente. Le alegró descubrir que tenía algo a que aferrarse: una década sin entrenar ya le estaba pasando factura.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. ALEMANIA. HAMELIN= **

Estaba tirada en el suelo, entre fluidos corporales de hombres que vaciaron su simiente sobre ella y el pequeño charco frente a su rostro que formaba con sus lágrimas. Le ardía en demasía la entrepierna y el orificio contiguo, como si hubieran estirado una y otra vez, llegando al punto de romperse. Unas gotas de sangre sobre sus piernas daban legalidad a ese sentir. Sus grandes pechos le dolían demasiado, los habían amasado con fuerza dejándolos morados, y los habían aprisionado sin piedad una y otra vez, dejando marcas moradas y rojas provocados por dientes y una sed insaciable de ellos.

Tenía muchas más marcas moradas y heridas por todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera habían respetado su hermoso rostro. Entre sus cabellos escurrían restos blancos a los que fue sometida a provocar. Si bien le dolía todo a lo que fue sometida hasta dejarla sin el mínimo de dignidad, lo que realmente desgarraba su alma era sentirse tan débil por no poder consumar su venganza.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. AUSTRIA. VIENA=**

No dejaba de llorar. Su vestido ya estaba ennegrecido por el encierro y su piel estaba sucia de barro que se formó con el polvo y sus lágrimas. Llevaba muchos días llorando el dolor de la traición a sus sentimientos. Su piel mostraba marcas moradas y raspones que ella misma se infligía tratando de redimir lo que sea que fuera, hubiera hecho mal. El pecho se le comprimía al saberse incomprendida por todos y un dolor que solo se siente en el alma, le quebraba toda su fuerza cuando recordaba que entre todos aquellos que la malinterpretaban, estaba aquel que le hizo experimentar el amor.

Se maldijo por sentirse detestable pero se odió más cuando el pensamiento de "Te lo merecías" atravesó en su mente. No; ella no se merecía estar en esa situación. Con sus manos cadavéricas tomó el pan endurecido que le dejaron y lo sumergió en la taza de agua que también le dejaron. Comió lentamente. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se revolcó en el suelo al sentirse una rata asquerosa que comía migajas de otros.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. ITALIA. ROMA= **

Su mente era un lío de muchas cosas. Nunca había conocido a su madre, ya que ella falleció por dejarle con vida. Pero ese sacrificio de una mujer entregada a su fe cristiana le había alimentado por muchos años el alma. Recordaba todas las etapas de su vida: un niño tímido y torpe, después un joven curioso, un adolescente arrebatado y ahora estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre por fuera, pero por dentro seguía viva la curiosidad del conocimiento.

Miró a su alrededor y trató de disfrutar la arquitectura de esa capilla con solo un altar y una cruz sobre ella. Trataba de convencerse a si mismo que Dios todo lo puede a través de la fe. Luego, su vista se topó con la alta cúpula y entonces pensamientos de odio llenaron completamente su alma. Y cada uno de esos pensamientos le decía que, no tenía verdadera libertad.

**.**

**.**

_Erase una vez cinco seres humanos que hartos de los abusos y con una sed de venganza insaciable, se apoderaron de un asqueroso infierno, convirtiéndolo en un glorioso inframundo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de inicio: **

-Este Fic nació y es parte de otro que se llama "Noctis Umbrae". Era una historia muy buena como para pasarla por encima, así que se sacó para hacerse un Fic independiente.

-Es un Fic entendible por sí mismo.

-Al inicio todo parecerá confuso porque no usaré flashbacks, las cosas se irán acomodando por sí solas.

-Los capítulos se llamarán "cantos".

-Tendrá contenido no apto para mentes sensibles: violencia, lemon, satanismo, etc.

-Habrá ships inverosímiles en Shingeki, fueron elegidos para la historia.

-A diferencia de mis otros Fics, aquí el romance pasa a un tercer plano. Lo importante es el misterio, las intrigas y la acción.

-Todo tendrá su explicación, al igual muy estúpida para algunos pero es parte de mi esfuerzo al documentarme en sucesos históricos y personajes que los hice parte de esta historia.

-Contiene información extraída de diversos sitios de internet, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

-Los ritos y conjuros aquí descritos son producto de mi imaginación.

**Disclaimer: **recordando que los personajes de Shingeki pertenecen a Hajime Isayama; los OC fueron basados en personas que así me lo permitieron pero, que al final de cuentas caen en mi elaboración.

Gracias a quien se anima a leer esta locura. Con amor, FJ Ale-chan.


	2. Canto I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CANTO I.**_

**.**

**.**

**=95. SUIZA. BERNA= **

Con profundas lágrimas en sus ojos, le decía adiós al amor de su vida. Se despedía por toda la eternidad del alma de la mujer que le acompañó por más de medio siglo en la vida. Ahora tenía que pagar por el tiempo extra en que la tuvo; ella debió partir desde hacía muchos años pero, él se rehusó a aceptarlo. No había arrepentimiento. No había dolor. Solo había tristeza.

Con entereza besó por última vez la frente ya arrugada y tiesa de su esposa. Arrojó la antorcha que quemaría por completo ese cadáver, para transformarlo en cenizas que se las llevaría el viento a lugares lejanos, a lugares que ella siempre quiso conocer.

Estaba en pie respirando las últimas columnas de humo que él mismo provocó al incinerar el cuerpo de su fallecida esposa embardunado de hierbas aromáticas, cuando un ser que no pertenecía al mundo terrestre, sino que estaba en un plano superior y a la vez inferior hizo acto de presencia. Era un ser horrendo, de la cintura para abajo un hombre normal pero de la cintura para arriba estaba lleno de protuberancias que dejaba al aire libre al no llevar ropa más que una tela cubriendo su intimidad. Su cabello almendrado era corto y su nariz resaltaba su masculinidad.

-Estoy listo –pronunció con bastante entereza el anciano viudo.

-¿No tienes miedo? –Con voz chillona preguntó el ser horrendo, extrañado de ver que no le provocaba temor o asco a ese anciano.

-¿Miedo? –Sonrió enternecido-. Mi más grande temor ya ocurrió, lo que venga de ahora en más no me provoca miedo alguno. Sé mi deuda y pienso pagarla.

-Te recuerdo que es una deuda eterna.

-Y pagaría más por volver a repetir el buen tiempo que pasé.

-¿Sabes? Me agradas –el ser horrendo comenzó a caminar alrededor de él-, no transpiras miedo, no le temes al infierno pero tampoco te es una felicidad, podría decirse que eres igual a mí –detuvo sus pasos.

-Solo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer –siguió mostrando su afable sonrisa.

-Venir conmigo. El Príncipe tomará la decisión final.

Ambos cuerpos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**=95. EL INFIERNO. GRUTA DE AMÓN= **

Los dos seres masculinos aparecieron en un gran salón de roca oscura. El lugar no tenía belleza alguna; tan solo era roca, polvo, telarañas, oscuridad, gula y lujuria extendida por todo el recinto. En la parte central había una plataforma de roca elevada con escaleras a su alrededor, y sobre la plataforma había un trono oscuro de pequeños picos, lugar al que dirigieron sus pasos. Cada centímetro de ese lugar estaba cubierto por cuerpos que se entregaban unos a otros de forma indiscriminada: hombres con mujeres, hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres y todas las combinaciones que eso pudiera devenir. Detrás de eso había seres gordos deformes que tragaban alimentos hasta caer desmayados. El sonido de estos actos se oía y las esencias de los líquidos que pululaban se respiraban por todo el lugar.

Caminaron esquivando todas estas escenas. Al estar cerca de ese trono, se visualizó un ser que parecía un hombre fornido, pero su rostro era similar al de un cabrito, inclusive tenía largos cuernos oscuros sobre su cabeza y sus pies terminaban en pezuñas. Tenía a una mujer rubia de ancha cadera frente a él en posición de cuatro extremidades danzando hacia atrás y adelante para darle placer. Pero eso no era suficiente para ese ser; a sus costados tenía a otras mujeres introduciéndoles y sacando a su antojo de su entrepierna un artefacto hecho de cobre en forma de una enorme pera cerrada. Esas mujeres le suplicaban que se detuviera, pero eso solo ocasionaba que fueran presas de más castigo. Llegaron frente a él.

-Mi Príncipe Amón –el ser horrendo se inclinó con una rodilla en el suelo y con solo mirar al anciano, éste entendió que debía ser lo mismo.

-Habla –sin dejar de someter a las mujeres, el hombre chivo soltó con una voz profunda.

-Solicito autorización para tener a este hombre bajo mis órdenes.

Eso llamó la atención del príncipe; era la primera vez que ese comandante le solicitaba tal cosa. Antes de ponerse en pie accionó el objeto con el que estaba sometiendo a las dos mujeres en sus costados. La pera se abrió a su máxima capacidad dentro de ellas. Las mujeres gritaron horrendamente al sentir el desgarre que les provocó los picos que tenían en la punta dividida en varios segmentos. Y al estar erguido de una patada con sus pezuñas en los glúteos de la mujer que tenía al frente la aventó al vacío, le era un estorbo para llegar a estar frente al comandante.

-Wolf ¿Porqué te interesa este inútil? –El Príncipe le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se levantase.

-Tiene el potencial de ser un buen comandante –mencionó al ponerse en pie.

El anciano permaneció en posición de reverencia.

El Príncipe puso una pierna sobre la espalda del anciano, ejerciendo presión para someterlo. Le causó curiosidad que el hombre de canas no se quejara, sino que fuera más bien indiferente. Entonces lo interrogó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kyokan.

-¿Cuál fue la estupidez que te arrastró hasta aquí?

-Pasar un buen tiempo en la tierra. Sé mi deuda y no temo pagarla.

Un gemido de animal contento salió de su garganta. Amón confirmó que estaba ante un alma de gran fortaleza: no transpiraba ni una mísera gota de miedo. Sin dudas sería un buen comandante y eso mismo era lo que le empujaría a divertirse. Al Príncipe Amón le encantaba contradecir a los Comandantes de Legiones, era una de sus maneras de demostrarles su autoridad; una autoridad que cada vez se deterioraba más y más.

-Olvídalo "lobito" –dijo en forma de burla, ya que ese comandante tenía por apodo "wolf" que en idioma alemán significa "lobo". Después de soltar esa venenosa burla, empujó a Kyokan de lleno contra el suelo, haciendo que el rostro de impactara contra la roca, provocándole raspones en la nariz, mejillas y frente-. Él será uno de mis sirvientes.

Wolf gruñó; le miró con profundo desprecio. Si no fuera porque estaba obligado a hacerlo, no lo hubiera presentado ante él. Tenía una deuda con Amón, de entregarle todas las almas, espíritus y humanos que recolectara, por diez años. Todo esto causado en un juego de azar, los dados en específico, donde el ser de protuberancias perdió contra el hombre chivo. A diferencia de Amón, Wolf era un hombre de palabra, porque eso era lo único que le quedaba para él mismo. Todo lo demás lo había perdido en el Segundo Tiempo al ser condenado al infierno por no aceptar el sacrificio en la cruz del Hijo de Dios. Estando dentro del infierno, su fuerza física era tan grande que ni cien adefesios de Amón lograron someterlo. Esto le valió para que Lucifer, el padre de Amón, lo convirtiera en un Comandante de Legión bajo sus órdenes.

-Lárgate –sonrió victorioso, mostrando unas fauces animales.

El ser horrendo con protuberancias, cuyo nombre era Wolfgang, un Comandante de Legión, salió molesto del lugar. Tan solo un par de días más y terminaría de pagar esa estúpida deuda que ya le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Era raro el ser que le llamaba por su nombre, generalmente era conocido solo como "wolf". Solo aquellos de su mayor cercanía, le llamaban "lobo".

Los gordos que estaban devorando la comida cayeron desmayados, haciendo un sonido horrendo cuando sus deformados estómagos chocaron contra el suelo de roca.

-Y tú, quita de mi vista a estas porquerías. Cuando regrese no quiero ver nada de esto –dejó de ejercer presión con sus pezuñas. Y el hombre chivo comenzó a caminar aplastando a los cuerpos que tenían sexo tirados en el suelo de roca.

Cuando supo que ya no estaba ese ser que llamaban "Príncipe", se puso en pie y limpió sus manos y rostro con la túnica que llevaba puesta. No permitió quejarse por esos raspones en su piel, sino que comenzó a hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Todo lo hacía con tranquilidad, puesto que se había mentalizo desde hacía muchos años, que tendría que hacer cosas horrendas, asquerosas y repulsivas.

Entre las sombras se movía un espíritu invisible a los ojos de todos. Era un espíritu que gustaba de espiar por diversión y vender la información al mejor postor. Y lo que estaba escuchando le sacaría un buen provecho con su Rey.

**.**

**.**

**=96. EL INFIERNO. GRUTA DE AMÓN= **

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, ya que siempre estaba oscuro. Desconocía que ya eran doce meses, haciendo limpieza de fluidos segregados por diferentes partes del cuerpo, en toda la gruta del hombre chivo.

Su nariz ya se había acostumbrado al olor a esos desechos humanos, por lo que ingería los alimentos sin ningún problema. Comía de las migajas y sobras de los alimentos que los hombres gordos tragaban sin descanso. El defecar y orinar en esos lugares no era problema, todos lo hacían. En ciertas ocasiones, su debilidad de hombre por la carne de mujer le hacía ser partícipe en las orgías que se extendían, aunque procuraba la mayor de las veces el tomar a solo una mujer buscando cierta privacidad.

De alguna manera, ya solo era un ser olvidado entre todos los que habían en el lugar. Y estando ahí como un cero a la izquierda le había valido el obtener información que en algún momento la usaría a su favor; sabía que el poder del Príncipe Amón era un mero título, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia. Si es que le llegaba el tiempo para ello porque ya era un anciano y la muerte natural no tardaría en hacer presencia, en teoría. Porque en la práctica, en cualquier momento pudiera ocurrirle algo fortuito, como ser objeto de algún hechizo o maldición que lo hiciera vivir más allá de lo concebible o que le diera la muerte inmediata.

La oportunidad de que algo bueno le ocurriera era una aguja en un pajar, pero la había. Y fue eso mismo lo que le hizo no permitirse el caer en una mala condición física. El esforzarse en la limpieza del lugar, le hizo adquirir una buena forma oculta en su túnica. Creía que nadie se percataba de lo que hacía; estaba equivocado. Aquel espíritu espía lo observaba sin descansar. También estaba esperando el punto perfecto para usarle a su beneficio. Y ese punto ya se había llegado.

El hombre chivo entró a su gruta lanzando frases llenas de odio y coraje porque su plan no salió como lo había planeado y eso le hizo sufrir un regaño de su padre, algo que odiaba en demasía. Se sentó en su trono y tomó del cabello a dos morenas, forzándolas a tener relaciones entre ellas. Mientras las morenas daban ese espectáculo, vio a ese anciano limpiando desechos; su olor se le hacía familiar. Cayó en la cuenta que tenía un hechicero en potencia.

**.**

**.**

**=96. EL INFIERNO. EL TRONO DE LUCIFER= **

El espíritu era tan solo una sombra que se materializaba en las columnas oscuras, mostrando la silueta de la humana que alguna vez lo fue. Tenía voz propia, pero solo podía hablar en la mente del ser con el que quisiera entablar conversación. Era un alma humana maldita al haber jugado con un fuego prohibido. Desde que su cuerpo se desgarró, su alma fue entregada al infierno donde fue convertida en esa mera sombra que vagaba por las rocas de las grutas, reuniendo información y entregarla ya fuera al mejor postor o simplemente usarla en su beneficio. No tenía lealtad con nadie porque no sentía que alguien fuera merecedor de ello. Y si llegaba a aparecer alguien digno de su servicio, lo entregaría sin más. Por el momento, usaría el interés de Amón en Kyokan para acrecentar el conflicto que había entre el padre y el hijo.

Se hizo la conversación en la mente de ambos seres infernales: Lucifer y el espíritu espía.

-Mi rey –saludó primeramente el espíritu.

-¿Qué información me tienes? –Lucifer sabía que cuando esa sombra le hablaba, era porque tenía algo interesante que decirle.

-Hay un humano en la gruta de Amón –fue interrumpido.

-Que novedad –soltó en forma sarcástica; le pareció que le diría una estupidez, pronto cambiaría de parecer.

-Es un humano que Wolfgang quiso tenerlo bajo sus órdenes para hacerlo comandante.

Fue todo lo que necesitaba saber. Wolfgang tenía un excelente sentido para los comandantes en potencia, los más excelsos fueron formados bajo su tutela. No le iba a dar la complacencia de hacerlo un hechicero y estuviera bajo las órdenes y lealtad de su bastardo. Se puso en pie y apareció de forma inmediata en la gruta de su hijo.

**.**

**.**

**=96. EL INFIERNO. GRUTA DE AMÓN= **

Lucifer apareció como un hombre normal, gordo y calvo, ataviado con una túnica negra que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Su verdadera forma era un misterio; se decía que eran varias fases de transformación hasta antes de llegar a la original que denotaba lo que realmente era: un ángel caído.

Sucedía que Amón se había olvidado de la presencia de Kyokan después de haberlo asignado como esclavo de limpieza. Pero, ya era muy tarde al recordar esa valía de Kyokan porque lo hizo justo en el momento en que su padre hizo acto de presencia. Vio las intenciones de su padre. Lucifer vio las intensiones de su hijo.

-Tú –Lucifer le hizo una seña al anciano para que se acercara a él-, vienes conmigo.

Eso no le hizo gracia al hombre chivo, dándole una mirada de odio. Y no dejaría que el anciano se fuera de su gruta sin divertirse porque en realidad, le era absurdo y ridículo el discutir por un humano común y corriente.

-Detente –ordenó Amón, mientras le hacía la señal de alto con la mano-. Él es mío.

-¿Tú quien te crees que eres? –Soltó un gemido rabioso; le estaba desafiando y eso no le agradaba.

-Soy tu hijo, el Príncipe de la Oscuridad –levantó orgulloso la mirada.

-¡YO SOY EL REY! –Retumbó su voz en toda la gruta. En momentos como ese, las ansias de matar a su propio hijo cobraban vida. Pero ya solo era él quien le quedaba; todos los demás hijos que había tenido fueron destruidos. No era que le importase él, pero quería evitar la burla de los seres de La Morada al no poder controlarlo. Y solo por eso Amón seguía existiendo.

A Kyokan le parecía irreal que haya quedado atrapado en un juego de poder y contradicciones entre el padre y el hijo oscuros. Pero era una situación muy conveniente para él, así que dejaría que el asunto fluyera.

Después de confrontarse con la mirada, el ser con pezuñas escupió sobre una mujer que se revolcaba de dolor al tener sus extremidades atadas con alambres con púas. Y con esa molestia, salió de su propia gruta vociferando. Lucifer se complació con tal reacción. Caminó alrededor de Kyokan, examinándolo con detenimiento. El espíritu espía se regocijaba por lo que decían los rasgos de su amo; había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡LOBO! –Gritó fuertemente con su voz terrible, invocando a uno de sus mejores comandantes.

-Mi señor –apareció el invocado haciendo reverencia; volvió a hablar el rey infernal al anciano.

Pero Lucifer no se dirigió a él, sino al anciano que levantaba jalándole el cabello canoso, quien empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa como agradecimiento. Kyokan soltó un suspiro de alivio porque en su mente pasaron muchas escenas que no ocurrieron. Sin embargo, lo que escucharía le revolvería el estómago.

-¿En verdad creíste que te iba a dejar libre? –Soltó tremenda carcajada que no calmó hasta buen rato después. Se sentó sobre el trono de su hijo y jaló del cabello a una pelirroja que estaba cercana para acariciarle la piel de sus extremidades. Miró fijamente a un Kyokan desconcertado-. Tráeme cien cabezas decapitadas antes que la arena acabe –de la nada apareció un gran reloj de arena a un costado del trono, haciendo que los granos pasaran de poco a poco de la parte superior a la inferior.

Kyokan no sabía ni que hacer, estaba estupefacto y creía que en cualquier momento devolvería los alimentos. Fue la fuerza del agarre de las manos del ser horrendo de protuberancias sobre sus muñecas quien le hizo reaccionar.

Wolf fue quien le guió hasta el lugar donde podía hacerlo; de solo ver el reloj de arena el ser con protuberancias supo su obligación. Al lugar donde lo guió era una cámara de torturas contigua a la gruta de Amón, donde había miles de personas sometidas con cadenas y artefactos, pegadas a la pared, suplicando que el dolor se detuviera.

-Toma –le lanzó una daga tan filosa que con el puro corte del aire, desgarró parte de sus ropas.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego a hacerlo? –Preguntó en voz baja mientras en sus manos temblaba la daga; sentía que no podía hacerlo.

-Lo lamentarías eternamente –cruzó los brazos y se acomodó en la oscuridad para ver el espectáculo.

Kyokan tomó una fuerte cantidad de aire, antes de jalar el cabello de una mujer para enterrar la filosa daga y de un movimiento arrancar la conexión de la punta del cuerpo del resto. Era la primera vez que mataba. Una cosa era el saber que lo haría, pero era muy diferente el ponerlo en acción. Se había acostumbrado a ver muertes y masacres, pero no a ser partícipe de ellas. Tuvo que tragarse las ganas de vomitar por lo que hacía. Pero tenía que hacerlo rápido, así que se despojó de la poca humanidad que le quedaba dando un fuerte golpe en la pared. Tomó aire y comenzó a cortar.

Hubo un momento en que se detuvo a examinar la última mirada que le daban sus decapitados, era una mirada de agradecimiento por detener su tortura. Eso fue todo lo que Kyokan necesitó para cortar diestramente una a una la cantidad de cabezas que le fueron requeridas.

Después de eso, su mirada se hizo vacía. Arrastrando las cabezas decapitadas de las mujeres de los largos cabellos y las de los hombres en un saco que improvisó, en tres vueltas cumplió con su enmienda.

Lucifer sonrió satisfecho, era el primer ser que lograba hacerlo antes que el último grano de arena bajara. En definitiva, no lo haría un Comandante de Legión, sino que le daría un puesto superior, el ser uno de sus adefesios personales: Príncipe Demoníaco.

Kyokan no sabía que, al ser ahora príncipe, tenía algo mucho más valioso que la muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Canto II

**_._**

**_._**

**_CANTO II._**

**.**

**.**

**=1310. RUSIA. KRASNODAR=**

No era una niña pero tampoco una mujer. Sin embargo, desde que tenía uso de razón atendía obligaciones como si fuera una esposa. Era la encargada de asear la casa, de preparar los alimentos y lavar la ropa. Nunca tuvo el calor de una madre, puesto que ella abandonó a su padre por otro tipo. La madre odiaba a su propia hija ya que ella había sido el motivo por el cual se había casado con el que era su padre, un borracho que malgastaba el dinero. Ella conoció a otro hombre que la llevó lejos de ahí, con la única condición de dejar a su hija. Y así lo hizo, abandonó al ser que engendró, por su propia felicidad. La jovencita tenía tres años cuando eso ocurrió, por lo cual su memoria estaba vacía de esos cuidados. En cierto momento de su vida le llegaron rumores que su madre había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad que solo se contraía entre los marinos, y en su lecho de muerte había clamado por su pequeña hija, a la que abandonó. Para le fue indiferente; nunca había tenido necesidad de ella y los muertos, muertos están.

Riko Brzenska era una jovencita de once años, a la que apodaban sus vecinos como "Красная Звезда" cuya pronunciación era "Krasnaya Zvezda". Su apodo de "estrella roja" le vino a causa del color de su cabello y sus gruesas cejas: un hermoso rojo que brillaba como las estrellas en un cielo totalmente oscuro. Su piel era muy blanca, casi pálida, haciendo que el rojo de las hebras faciales reluciera con mucha más potencia. Aun para ser una jovencita menuda y con pechos sin desarrollar, era hermosa.

Pero su belleza siempre estaba opacada por las marcas moradas, rojas e hinchazones que le provocaba su padre. No solo se conformaba con someterla a ser una sirvienta en su propia casa, sino que cuando llegaba cayéndose de borracho la golpeaba sin ceder, recriminándole el hecho que por ella su madre lo había abandonado. La maldecía y la aborrecía inmensamente.

Riko siempre trataba en vano de defenderse, sin encontrar una forma de hacerlo porque, a pesar de la ebriedad, el oficio de la pesca con redes que ejercía su padre le daba una fuerza increíble. Tampoco podía escapar porque la encerraba bajo llave cuando él no estaba. E independiente de todo, le daba miedo salir de ese infierno para toparse con un mundo desconocido.

Una tarde, ayudada por algunos niños de la cuadra pudo abrir la cerradura de su casa. Salió a jugar con ellos; se sentía sumamente feliz de poder correr libremente. Pero el gusto le duró poco al ver a su padre corriendo donde ella. Desde lejos podía ver que estallaba en rabia al verla fuera de su casa. Riko corrió lo más rápido que sus extremidades le permitieron, y se escondió en la alacena, tratando de prolongar la llegada de la golpiza que de seguro le propinaría.

Y tal como lo pensó, su padre entró vociferando, buscándola por todos lados, sin éxito. Sintió algo húmedo entre sus piernas; se avergonzó de sí misma al creer que se había orinado por el miedo. Bajó la vista para ver qué tanto tendría que limpiar, pero le desconcertó no ver algún charco. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo esa sensación húmeda en aquella parte prohibida de tocar. Impulsada por la curiosidad y preocupación de saber que le ocurría, lentamente deslizó una mano hacia ese punto, cuidando que la falda de su vestido no la permitiera desnudarse por completo. Al llegar ahí, en efecto, sintió sus dedos mojados pero de algo más espeso que la orina. Desconcertada ante ello, sacó la mano de ese lugar para ver entonces que era lo que sentía. Se llevó tremendo impacto cuando descubrió que era sangre lo que escurría entre sus piernas. Con la mano limpia se tapó la boca para no gritar. Escuchó a lo lejos que alguien llegó a hablarle a su padre, quien se molestó por la interrupción. Pero lanzó una amenaza antes de salir de ahí.

-¡Cuando regrese estarás muerta! –Azotó la puerta pero no la atrancó.

Comenzó a temblar por el miedo de ver que sangraba inexplicablemente y que su padre estaba más furioso que nunca. No quería salir de su escondite, sino que se soltó a llorar del miedo que tenía. Si dejaba que su padre le pusiera una mano encima seguro la mataría. Y ella no quería morir habiendo tenido una vida tan patética. Prefería morir en alguna aventura riesgosa, inclusive ahogarse en el mar intentando huir sería más digno que ser víctima de una tunda de puñetazos. Caer en la cuenta de ello, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Con tan solo once años y desconociendo que le ocurría, huyó del que alguna vez llamó hogar. Secó sus dedos ensangrentados en la falda escondida del vestido y enjuagó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo. Hizo una compresa improvisada que colocó entre sus piernas y que sostuvo con unos suaves lazos sin que le rozaran la piel. Echó a un saco algunos de sus vestidos, más compresas, tomó las monedas que sabía escondía su padre bajo la cama y en un saco más pequeño lo llenó de pan duro y algunas pequeñas patatas, betabel y zanahorias para comer.

Krasnodar era un puerto pequeño en el trayecto del río Kuban, el cual une al Mar Negro y al Mar Caspio. Era en sí un pueblo pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para ser parada obligada de los barcos que llevaban mercancía entre los dos mares.

No sabía cual era el destino del barco en el que se escondió. Le fue sumamente fácil esconderse entre las cajas llenas de mercancía. A partir de ese momento, su aventura comenzó y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió emocionada y segura de lo que hacía.

Los días y las noches que pasó escondida le hicieron madurar. Al inicio le provocaba un temor indescriptible escuchar todas las barbaries que hacían los marinos entre ellos; había algunos que hablaban en lenguas extrañas. Entre esas cajas en las que estaba escondida, había varios libros pero se odiaba por no saber leer. Su padre nunca se le permitió. Abrió uno y buscando la mísera luz del sol que se colaba entre los tablones del techo, intentó leerlos. Se descubrió inteligente; pudo encontrar cierta constante en lo que veía. Aprendería por ella misma todo lo que le daría la independencia total. Se hizo el propósito de escuchar y aprender todo lo que oía.

Fueron dos semanas en las que aprendió más del mundo y la vida que sus once años encerrada en su casa.

**.**

**.**

**=1310. RUSIA. SEVASTÓPOL=**

El barco atracó en un puerto desconocido. Aborrecía la vida entre marinos así que buscaría algo más emocionante. Con la misma facilidad en la que entró al barco, salió de ahí.

Sus ojos se toparon con el letrero que decía: "Севастóпoль", el cual supo leer correctamente como "Sevastópol". Dio la media vuelta, para toparse con un hermoso mar azul en calma delimitado por la península. Sonrió enormemente; se sentía inmensamente feliz de saberse en otro lugar que no era la asquerosidad de su casa.

Su aventura comenzaba. Mentiría sobre su edad, mentiría de muchas cosas. A partir de ese momento, ella era una huérfana, sus padres murieron en un accidente por protegerla -y de paso, eso serviría como explicación de las marcas que le habían quedado por las golpizas de su padre- y por eso estaba buscando trabajo.

Se echó al hombro el saco con sus pertenencias y se adentró al pueblo de Sevastópol. Siempre había estado sola.

**.**

**.**

**=1325. RUSIA. SEVASTOPOL=**

Riko ya no podía soportarlo. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas aprendiendo otros idiomas, entrenándose para ser una persona independiente.

Se hizo de paciencia y precisión, cosa que pocos en su campo tenían. Nadie la había entrenado; ella misma fue aprendiendo poco a poco ese arte de averiguar, observar, investigar, atisbar, acechar, vigilar, ojear, husmear, cotillear, oler… El arte de un espía.

Le fascinaba robar información, ser dueña de ella y usarla a su propia conveniencia. Era un placer cuando hacía caer a hombres y mujeres en el embrujo de sus habilidades, todos ellos diciéndole todo aquello que necesitaba saber y hasta más. Los peligros de muerte, los intentos de manoseos y las proposiciones indecorosas eran siempre parte de su trabajo, pero ella sabía cómo librarse de todo eso. Tenía sus armas siempre ocultas, sabiendolas usar en el momento exacto.

Estaba en una compañía con diez hombres más. La única manera que saldría de ahí era muerta porque huir no era una opción viable. Además, la habían respetado a pesar de todo. El respeto a su integridad era lo único que le hacía seguir ahí. Hasta que una tarde, le dijeron que le rebajarían su paga, una que de por sí era una miseria, se hizo más. Le dieron su parte por el último trabajo y ellos se adentraron en el pueblo para derrochar todo en alcohol y mujeres.

Enfundada en ropas oscuras y cabello trenzado a un costado, con algunas mechas de fleco meciéndose por el viento de la costa, Riko se quedó en la orilla de la bahía de roca, sosteniendo el pequeño bulto con monedas de su paga. Una paga que bajó hasta la mitad. Sus manos temblaron estrepitosamente. Su rostro enrojeció de la furia que sentía.

-¡AAAAAAH! -Gritó con bastante fuerza, sacando el odio que sentía mientras lanzaba lejos aquel bultito con las monedas entre las olas del mar.

Hacía lo mismo que un varón, inclusive con mucha más destreza y precisión pero, por tener una vagina y pechos si bien no grandes tampoco pequeños en lugar de un pene y pecho plano con solo tetillas, su remuneración era menor.

Si bien permitía que su padre la golpeara cuando era una niña, ahora se sentía más despreciada que nunca. Era volver a lo mismo, solo que ahora en lugar de golpes físicos, eran golpes a su dignidad como persona. Y como mujer, aún tenía el orgullo de saber intacta su integridad física y moral; solo permitía besaran su mejilla. El beso en los labios, las caricias en otra zona que no fuera la espalda y su virginidad estaban intactas.

Mirando fijamente al vacío de la playa y con la respiración bufante, su corazón ennegreció. Nunca había sido creyente del Dios que todo mundo profesaba era lleno de amor. Para ella, si ese Dios existía lo único que hacía era burlarse y divertirse de ella. Solo creía en los demonios y en el infierno, porque siempre había estado ahí, en un lugar donde todos se aprovechaban de ella.

Ya no iba a haber más de eso. Daría su alma al infierno con tal de tener el placer de matar con sus propias manos a sus abusadores y con ello, tener la independencia total. Pronunció en voz alta, con el rostro enrojecido y con todas las fuerzas y deseos de su corazón, la invocación que nadie se atrevía a hacer porque sabían el costo de escupirla:

-Denigrata est cor, et animam ad infernum, pro desiderio meo caliginoso, iuretis in tenebris sunt; obviam venit, et meam impleat petitionem.

Cuando terminó de decirla, sintió un alivio en el alma. Frente a ella apareció una mujer enfundada de pies a cabeza en un traje negro de látex. La cremallera estaba por la parte frontal. Su cabello era corto pero bastante oscuro. Sus altas botas imponían mucho más respeto; llevaba a un costado a un hombre desnudo, sometido en cuatro extremidades. Sostenía en sus manos una gruesa cadena que al jalarla el hombre sometido aullaba como si fuera un perro; si no lo hacía lo jalaría más fuerte y terminaría por asfixiarlo.

Riko se le quedó viendo de manera decepcionante. Esa mujer interpretó su mirada, devolviéndole una del mismo calibre.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que fuera el mismo Diablo quien viniera a atender tu súplica? -Habló con prepotencia mientras ponía la mano libre en la cintura.

-Estúpida -murmuró Riko en voz baja.

-Te escuché, perrita. Pero lo pasaré en esta ocasión -dio un paso al frente-. Lame -le ordenó al hombre que sometía al ponerle frente a él su alta bota; el sometido obedeció.

Riko cruzó los brazos y comenzó a mover los dedos en señal que estaba impaciente.

-Tranquila perra que no tienes idea de quién soy yo.

-Si no te presentas ¿Cómo demonios quieres que sepa? No soy una bruja.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de esa mujer. -Yo soy Naughty, la Princesa Demoníaca, Reina de las Peleas y soberana del mundo del DS, dominación y sumisión por si no lo sabías.

-Oh, una traviesa -dijo en forma retadora; eso acrecentó la simpatía de Naughty por ella-. Yo soy Riko, una espía rusa por si no lo sabías.

-¿Y tu apellido?

-Eso es irrelevante.

Las respuestas, la mirada retadora y la destreza de Riko estaban excitando a Naughty. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo a disfrutar de eso, pero tenía un torneo de peleas de hombres en barro que atender en el infierno.

-Expresa tu deseo a cambio de tu alma en el infierno.

-Quiero matar a los imbéciles que se aprovechan de mis habilidades, pagándome menos de lo que merezco.

-¿No puedes hacerlo?

-Quiero hacerlo pero no con un arma, quiero hacerlo con mis propias manos, sentir el placer de romperles la cara y los dientes, de sentir cuando sus huesos sean triturados con mis manos. Y no enterrando una daga que les dará una muerte muy compasiva.

-Deseo concedido, te he dado la fuerza para ello -le aprisionó una mano, sellando el pacto-. Cuando venga a cobrar tu parte te llevaré conmigo y te entrenaré para ser una de mis perras.

-¿Y cómo sé que no me engañas? -Se zafó del agarre de la mano.

Naughty liberó de la cadena al hombre que llevaba consigo, éste siguió en posición de cuatro extremidades temblorosas y se puso detrás de él. Riko entendió que podía probar que tenía una fuerza indescriptible. Le dio una mirada oscura y pateó la espalda; solo se escuchó el crujido de los huesos de la columna vertebral haciéndose añicos y la sangre con músculos desgarrados salieron disparados.

-Diviértete querida, tu fuerza no te durará mucho -le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer.

**.**

**.**

**=1330. RUSIA. KRASNODAR=**

Hacía poco más dos décadas que había abandonado su hogar, harta de los maltratos que le proporcionaba su padre. No tuvo el valor de tocar la puerta por miedo a lo que vería. Suspiró una y otra vez hasta sentirse segura pero, si apenas su puño se dirigía a hacer sonar aquel viejo trozo de madera para anunciar su presencia, una racha de aire gélido hizo su trabajo. La puerta se abrió, mostrando un vacío de anatomías. Solo estaba repleto de telarañas, polvo y madera corroída por el tiempo.

Dio tres pasos al interior y miró a su alrededor. Creyó que se sentiría triste o deprimida pero no había nada de eso. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sanando su dolor y heridas. Dejó caer el bulto de sus víveres sobre la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de vodka. Comprendió que, desde hacía dos décadas, se había quedado completamente sola.

-Con que aquí estabas –una voz que hacía años no hacía acto de presencia, apareció.

No se inmutó por eso, ya que esperaba esa presencia. Solo deseaba despedirse de aquel que le recriminaba por el simple hecho de existir, pero le fue negado ese deseo. Cinco años transcurrieron de forma muy rápida pero también de manera placentera, trabajando para ella misma. Ahora tenía una deuda que pagar.

-¿Te cansaste de buscarme? -Se sentó sobre el polvo de una de las sillas y dio un trago a su bebida.

-¿Buscarte? ¡Ja! ¡Sí que eres graciosa! -Esa voz se escuchaba más cerca.

Riko vio a la figura de Naughty frente a ella, totalmente inalterable salvo que ahora, su traje era completamente rojo.

-Vendrás conmigo a mi gruta, serás una de mis perras.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego a hacerlo?

-Tú misma lo desearás cuando te sometas al dolor y placer de mi látigo.

Eso molestó a Riko en sobremanera. No iba a permitir que una tercera vez fuera una sometida a las órdenes de otro. La sangre le ardió inmensamente. Su mano tembló de rabia, con sus dedos alrededor del vaso con vodka que sostenía. Tenía tantos deseos de aventárselo en el rostro y arruinar sus perfectos ojos delineados en color negro. Pero sabía que si lo hacía lo iba a lamentar en sobremanera, así que solo se limitó a mirarla con profundo odio y beber el vodka de un solo golpe.

Naughty le miraba con mucha satisfacción. Riko sería para ella una verdadera diversión al hacerle la doma. Le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres de carácter fuerte, porque convertirlas en sumisas era mucho más satisfactorio que aquellas que no tienen ese temperamento. Y su diversión comenzaría en ese mismo momento.

Sin saber cómo sucedió, Riko sintió algo como cuero que la aprisionaba del cuello. Inmediatamente quiso deshacerse de ese cuero, pero de solo llegar sus manos a esa tira, su cabeza fue jalada hacia atrás pegándose contra el traje de látex rojo.

**.**

**.**

**=1330. EL INFIERNO. GRUTA DE NAUGHTY=**

De la misma manera en que ese cuero aprisionó su cuello, ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente. Sus ojos se toparon que estaba dentro de una cueva de roca oscura. De reojo alcanzó a notar que había hombres y mujeres de vestidos roídos esposados a las rocas sobresalientes de las paredes, mientras otros más, enfundados en látex, se contoneaban entre ellos. Y fue algo rápida esa visión porque inmediatamente su vista se topó con el tacón de una bota en color rojo frente a ella. Se percató que ella estaba un piso abajo, quedando su rostro a la altura de una plataforma de roca donde estaba esa mujer de nombre Naughty, quien la miraba divertida.

-Lame mi bota –le ordenó tajantemente.

-No lo haré –le respondió también en forma tajante; no se dejaría humillar tan fácil.

-Escúchame bien perrita harás lo que yo te diga –acercó más la bota.

-Ja –sonrió de lado- oblígame.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres eran fuertes, diciéndose que no se doblegarían tan fácilmente.

En ese momento, Kyokan apareció en la gruta de Naughy. Desde hacía una semana su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, como si tuviera el presentimiento de algo pero no sabía exactamente que era. Así que paseaba de aquí allá, tratando de calmar sus sentidos. En ese momento, iba pasando frente a esa gruta y algo le impulsó a entrar en ella. Quedó impactado con la mujer que retaba con la mirada a esa princesa demoníaca. En ese instante su corazón dejó de palpitar y la mente se le llenó de muchos recuerdos de su vida cuando humano.

Antes que se percataran de su presencia salió de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**=1330. EL INFIERNO. GRUTA DE KYOKAN=**

Se encerró en su gruta donde sabía que nadie lo vería. Estando en esa soledad dejó caer sus lágrimas. No podía creer lo que su mirada contempló: la reencarnación del alma de su esposa.

Seguiría de cerca el destino de esa mujercita. No es que pudiera acercarse abiertamente y manifestar interés en ella, pero definitivamente no permitiría que la mataran o jugaran con ella.

**.**

**.**

**=1330. EL INFIERNO. GRUTA DE NAUGHTY=**

Había pasado un mes y Naughty se estaba hartando de Riko porque no lograba hacerle la doma. Siempre lograba hacerla en menos de una semana, y con la pelirroja ya se había prolongado demasiado. De un reto estaba pasando a ser un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando se percató de ello, Kyokan supo que era el momento de liberar a esa mujer de cabello rojo.

Riko estaba con las extremidades atadas en un altar de roca y su boca estaba llena de una mordaza con bola. Por enésima ocasión, Naughty la había sometido a su flogger, sin tener los resultados deseados. Quería escuchar a Riko quejarse o gemir pero solo había silencio mientras la piel de la pelirroja enrojecía. Y eso no era nada satisfactorio. El anciano llegó donde estaba Naughty. La sometida escuchó y entendió toda la conversación aunque la hablaran en un idioma demoníaco; un mes había sido suficiente para aprenderlo.

-¿Es tu nueva doma? -Habló el anciano mientras acariciaba el antebrazo enrojecido de la sometida, quien le miró en forma repulsiva.

-No es nueva, pero si la más terca de todas. Ya me tiene harta -tiró el flogger al suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

Kyokan comenzó a observar a Riko de manera lasciva, fingiendo interés sexual por ella. La miraba con detenimiento, como si fuera un objeto a comprar. Se aventuró a acariciarle los brazos y las piernas con el dorso de su mano.

-Si te tiene harta, entonces cédemela. Me interesa -le acarició el estómago, rodeando el ombligo.

-¿Porqué te interesa ella? -Naughty le miró con desconfianza.

-Porque es virgen -dijo sonriente-. Te daré lo que quieras.

-Oh… Ya veo… -le regresó la sonrisa; por un momento creyó que había otro interés de Kyokan por Riko, pero el saber que quería quitarle su virginidad le fue satisfactorio. Y todavía más al ver la reacción de Riko, tratando de quitarse la mordaza, como si el tener sexo le causara temor-. Quiero a todas tus otras mujeres, todas Kyokan a cambio de ella.

-Tenemos un trato -comenzó a liberar a Riko.

Las mujeres que tenía Kyokan en su caverna eran conocidas por ser de suma belleza. No le importaba ese precio; al final de cuentas podía conseguir otras que las sustituyeran. Tenía toda la eternidad para hacerlo.

Terminó de liberarla y con una de las mantas que llevaba en sus hombros cubrió su desnudez. Riko esperó sentada en el altar de roca, mientras Naughty recibía alegremente a la veintena de hermosas mujeres; estaba fascinada con las mujeres que por pago le dio Kyokan, las había convertido en sumisas exquisitas.

Cuando recibió a todas, Riko fue llevada de la mano de Kyokan por un rumbo desconocido.

**.**

**.**

**=1330. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

Entraron a una sala de muchos calabozos, donde había varios cuerpos esparcidos en él, en posición fetal, llorando amargamente. En el último de ellos, Kyokan abrió la reja y ahí le tendió un vestido a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Riko tomó el vestido y habló en esa lengua demoníaca.

Kyokan esperó pacientemente a que terminara de ponérselo. -Porque tú eres la reencarnación de mi esposa.

-Je, viejo estar aquí sí que te afectó el cerebro. Mi nombre es Riko Brzenska y vengo de Krasnodar.

-Rusia, lo sé. Y también sé que ella jamás regresará pero… -le dio una sonrisa-, tú serías como mi hija.

-Me gusta más esa idea. Hazlo ya -desvió la mirada; la había liberado por su virginidad y estaba segura que la reclamaría.

-No, yo no te tocaré -le dijo en forma dulce; eso desconcertó a la pelirroja-. Tampoco te llevaré conmigo a mi caverna privada.

Riko arqueó una ceja de incredulidad.

-No me interesas como mujer, solo quiero tenerte a salvo. Aunque no lo creas, estarás más segura en esta prisión. Aquí solo tendrás acompañamiento temporal, es la antesala de la zona de torturas.

-Oye viejo ¿Qué eso no lo hace más peligroso?

-Todo lo contrario. No confío en los príncipes ni en los adefesios, eres carne fresca para ellos y no les gusta venir aquí. Aquí solo estarás con seres arrepentidos por haber vendido su alma al diablo. Escucharás sus gritos y verás sus torturas, pero no padecerás nada de eso. Y el jefe de esta cámara es de los pocos confiables que hay por aquí, no permitirá que alguien que no sea yo te saque de aquí.

-¿Príncipes? ¿Adefesios? -Era lo que más mella le causó a Riko.

-Después te lo explicaré.

-Mejor mátame y así terminamos con eso.

-Lo haré pero será cuando yo quiera, no cuando tú digas. Confía en mí -le dio un beso en la frente.

Con esas palabras la dejó atrás. Riko sintió que había sido rebajada a ser una mascota. Se sentó sobre la manta y comenzó a sobarse el dolor de la piel enrojecida que le dejó Naughty con su flogger.

Kyokan sabía que tenía trabajo que hacer. Naughty no se iba a quedar sin presumir sus nuevas adquisiciones; pronto se sabría que se había quedado sin mujeres, indagarían el motivo y no era algo bueno que creyeran que lo había hecho por sentimientos.

**.**

**.**

**=1330. EL INFIERNO. GRUTA DE KYOKAN=**

Rápidamente se hizo de más mujeres y calló la verdadera razón. Se sintió agradecido consigo mismo al saber que había logrado cubrir las apariencias y proteger a la pelirroja, que era la reencarnación de su esposa. Sabía que nunca volverían aquellos días, ni que Riko lo amaría como hombre. De alguna extraña manera, solo le inspiraba mucha ternura y deseos de protegerla. Como si fuera su hija.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Canto III

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CANTO III.**_

**.**

**.**

**=1330. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

-Entonces ¿Es verdad que yo soy la reencarnación del alma de tu esposa?

-Estoy totalmente seguro de ello; lo siento en mi alma, además, tus ojos son iguales a los de ella.

Se encontraban Riko y Kyokan platicando en ese calabozo, sentados en el suelo. En medio de ellos había una manta donde estaban tendidos varios alimentos que comía Riko. Kyokan solo se limitaba a verla comer, totalmente complacido. Ambos platicaban en ruso; era un peligro que los oyeran hablando en lengua demoníaca.

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal te supo la comida?

-Varios días sin comer hicieron que todo me supiera como un manjar -tomó la mitad de un fruto que estaba comiendo, que eran granos rojos y echó algunos a su boca-. Nunca antes había probado estas cosas, dices que se llaman "granadas" ¿Verdad?

-Así es -le dio una amable sonrisa- y están hechizadas.

-¿Qué? -Los siguientes granos no llegaron a su destino.

-Estos frutos están hechizados para que tus funciones vitales se congelen. A partir de este momento, no envejecerás, ni sentirás la necesidad de comer alimentos, mucho menos de expulsarlos. Tiene un efecto por un año, en ese tiempo volveré y te daré nuevamente otros alimentos hechizados.

-Sigo sin entender porque quieres que siga con vida, siento como si fuera tu mascota.

-Tú no morirás hasta que yo lo desee.

Hizo un puchero malhumorado porque esa respuesta no le gustó. -¿Ya me explicarás eso de los príncipes y adefesios?

-No tiene sentido explicártelo. Aquí habemos príncipes demoníacos, comandantes de legiones, adefesios mayores y menores, hechiceros, arqueros y demás seres. Pero no hay una jerarquía real. Todo esta lleno de intrigas, celos, envidias y favoritismos que no hay un orden verdadero. Es un todos contra todos. Cada quien atiende las invocaciones según se les venga en gana. Solo aquellas que son del interés de Lucifer, el Diablo, las atiende personalmente hasta su cobro. Todos los demás a veces somos arrastrados con él a levantar barreras espirituales para cubrir sus fechorías.

-¿Qué es eso de barrera espiritual?

-Es como una especie de barrera invisible, donde al ojo humano nada sucede.

-Entiendo -soltó un suspiro; siguió comiendo de ese fruto llamado "granada". Sabía leer los rasgos de la cara, comprendiendo que lo que decía ese anciano era sincero.

A Kyokan le enterneció ese gesto. -Y dime Riko ¿Cómo es que llegaste al infierno?

-Te lo contaré si tú también me dices porqué estás aquí.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron platicando sobre ellos. La vida de Kyokan en sí fue tranquila, no hubo mucho que contar más que el motivo por el que fue arrastrado al infierno: prolongar la vida de su esposa. Y de cómo se convirtió en un Príncipe Demoníaco. Kyokan sintió mucha lástima silenciosa al enterarse de todo lo que sufrió Riko; más que nunca, sintió el deseo de protegerla por toda la eternidad.

**.**

**.**

**=1348. ALEMANIA. CÖLLN=**

Eran una pareja de pastores de edad adulta. Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron clamando por un hijo, deseo que les había sido negado hasta ese momento. Cuando la señora Smith se descubrió preñada, la alegría estalló en su corazón. Su esposo no podía creerlo; por fin serían bendecidos por el cielo con un hijo. Era un milagro.

La mejor amiga de la señora Smith, la señora Dawk también estaba preñada; era una felicidad que fueran a tener hijos de la misma edad. Planeaban que si fueran de sexos opuestos comprometerlos en matrimonio. Cuando ambas dieron a luz, se percataron que eran dos hombrecitos. Se alegraron porque serían los mejores amigos, como hermanos, así como lo eran ellas.

Desde que había quedado preñada, había una dulce voz desconocida que siempre resonaba en la mente de la señora Smith, diciéndole un nombre entre susurros.

Y así llamó a su pequeño hijo de hermosos cabellos rubios: Erwin Smith.

**.**

**.**

**=1354. ALEMANIA. FRÁNCFORT DEL MENO=**

En apariencia, era una mujer feliz. Por dentro no lo era. Si bien era un buen esposo el que tenía, la realidad era que nunca había llegado a amarlo. Esto la empujó a tener una relación extramarital con un marino francés, misma nacionalidad que ella ostentaba. Lo que no contaba era que quedó embarazada en esa aventura. Vivía en la mansión de la familia de su esposo, una de las más poderosas de la zona.

Al enterarse de ello, el esposo estalló en llanto amargo. Pero la amaba demasiado, así que se puso en contra de su propia familia, quienes querían asesinarla. Como él era el hijo mayor de esa línea de sangre y por lo tanto, el sucesor de la herencia, decidieron apoyarlo pero sólo en apariencia. Cuando la mujer de rasgos afilados y piel blanca estaba en soledad, sufría de vejaciones, insultos y maltratos. Estaba pagando con lágrimas la traición al voto marital de la fidelidad.

Cuando nació su hijo, todos los insultos pasaron a un segundo término. El amor a su primogénito, al que llamó "Farlan", era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

**.**

**.**

**=1364. ALEMANIA. CÖLLN=**

Sus padres tenían poco de haber fallecido. Eran unos pastores de avanzada edad, lo que hizo un poco más llevadera su partida. Erwin Smith ya era un joven de dieciséis años, pero al igual que su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, Nile, seguía en soltería. Porque entre las chicas de su pueblo no había alguna que le atrajera. No le importaba estar solo; había crecido rodeado de verdadero amor de sus padres que eso le bastaba para toda la vida. Era su pensamiento pero, las cosas cambian de un momento a otro.

En ese tiempo llegó a la comuna un grupo de forasteros quienes solicitaban autorización de quedarse en las orillas del lugar. El patriarca dio el visto bueno y dichas familias se asentaron en el lugar indicado. Una noche, un fuerte olor a madera, trapos y algo más nauseabundo quemándose les hizo despertar de su sueño.

Todos los hombres corrieron al punto; al llegar se les erizó la piel. Lo que se estaba quemado era uno de los tendajos de los forasteros. Pero ya no había nada que hacer: absolutamente todo estaba consumido.

El mayor de la comuna dijo con voz entrecortada:

-Traed dos telas y envolved los cuerpos. Y al amanecer traed a su hija, es una fortuna que esta noche se haya quedado en mi casa. Ella tiene que despedirse de sus padres antes de darles el santo entierro. Recoged los restos y luego cavad una tumba para esta pareja, serán enterrados juntos.

Se hizo todo como el patriarca lo ordenó. Al amanecer estaban todos los hombres esperando el arribo de la hija del matrimonio que murió entre las llamas de la tienda.

La luz del sol se colocó entre las montañas. Se escucharon pasos sobre la tierra, todos voltearon, sabían que se trataba de la pequeña huérfana. Erwin se quedó en silencio, con los brazos cruzados. A pesar de la tragedia, no dejaba de asombrarse. Era una jovencita hermosa. Su cabello dorado y rizado atado en una alta coleta caía hermosamente sobre sus hombros. Su rostro era exquisito. Su piel relucía como un diamante y sus labios eran tentadores. Erwin tenía el corazón hechizado por la belleza de Marie, la niña que quedó huérfana esa noche.

Los cabellos rubios se detuvieron frente al lugar donde ya estaban cavadas las tumbas. Vomitó el desayuno de leche por el hedor de los cuerpos calcinados, cubiertos por mantas de lana. Limpió su boca con el antebrazo y con unas débiles lágrimas y voz entrecortada habló:

-Mis padres están muertos...

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Todos estaban en silencio y con mirada dolorosa, respetando su luto. Pero él sentía que también se estaba deshaciendo. Si apenas iba a dar un paso al frente para envolverla en sus brazos, su mejor amigo Nile Dawk, fue más valiente que él. Nile fue quien envolvió entre sus brazos a esa hermosa jovencita que lloraba amargamente por la muerte de sus padres.

Y él, se quedó ahí viendo en silencio como su mejor amigo hizo lo que él no fue capaz de hacer, mientras sus puños temblaban de coraje consigo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**=1368. ALEMANIA. FRÁNCFORT DEL MENO=**

Se convirtió en una madre soltera. Primero tuvo un hijo producto de una relación extramarital, después se embarazó de su esposo pero éste falleció cuando todavía no nacía el hijo de ambos. La familia del esposo planeaba expulsarla de la casa con el hijo mayor en cuanto naciera al que llevaba en su vientre que sí era de su sangre y ellos criarlo, pero ella no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. Tomó a su primogénito y sus cosas para huir hacia el otro extremo del pueblo, más allá del río donde era una vida diferente. Le hubiera gustado huir a Francia donde tenía familia, pero con un niño pequeño y otro por nacer no le iba a ser posible.

Sobrevivió un tiempo con las joyas de su familia, hasta que su segundo hijo ya no tenía necesidad de sus brazos. Para protegerlos cambió los apellidos. Al hijo mayor le dio el apellido "Church" de la familia de su esposo y al menor le dio su apellido de soltera "Wolff". De esa manera no podrían arrebatárselos tan fácilmente.

Amaba demasiado a sus hijos. Todas las tardes que el clima lo permitía, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte iba con ellos de la mano a dar paseos caminando. El momento favorito de los tres era cuando se detenían en medio del puente de madera que atravesaba la corriente del Río Meno y les cantaba una canción en francés, su idioma natal.

También sus hijos amaban las cenas donde les contaba como ella tenía deseos de regresar a París, su pueblo a las orillas del majestuoso del río Sena. Pero no tenía dinero para hacerlo; esperaba que ellos, sus hombrecitos, algún día ya siendo anciana, la llevaran de nueva cuenta a ese polvo que la vio nacer. Y para ello les enseñó el idioma que se hablaba en París.

Al paso del tiempo, su nombre y vida se perdió entre los habitantes de ese pueblo, que cada día crecía más y más. Se convirtió en una prostituta para sacar a sus hijos adelante; sus hijos lo sabían, pero guardaban silencio porque veían lo que sufría su madre por ello. El estilo de vida le cobró factura después de siete años con esa vida, falleciendo de una extraña enfermedad.

Farlan, el hijo mayor fue quien cavó una pequeña tumba en el patio de su cabaña y ayudado por su hermano menor, Tilo, dieron el entierro al cadáver de su madre. Era un clima frío cuando los dos quedaron sin el abrigo de su madre. Y ahí, los dos hermanos tomados de la mano, parados frente al montículo de tierra con algunas flores que se estaba cubriendo de nieve, la triste preocupación del futuro se hizo presente.

-Hermano ¿Y ahora qué haremos sin mamá? -Preguntó el hermano menor al mayor, mirándole con inocencia.

-Vivir…

**.**

**.**

**=1370. ALEMANIA. CÖLLN=**

Su mejor amigo había violado y dejado embarazada a la mujer que amaba. Le laceraba en lo profundo del alma verla triste. Ella les había dicho tajantemente que quería una vida sin preocupaciones de una familia, pero Nile se rehusó a aceptarlo así que tomó a la fuerza a Marie, llevándola a un compromiso inevitable.

Erwin ya estaba cansado de rogarle a los cielos que Marie volviera a sonreír, pero nunca recibió respuesta. Harto de ello, se adentró en el bosque y comenzó a vociferar en voz alta. Odiaba inmensamente ver sufrir al amor de su vida, era un sentimiento que le desgarraba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Cansado de sus ruegos ignorados, su mirada se hizo terrible. Y con una serenidad y confianza en sí mismo que nunca antes había tenido, invocó a la contraparte de la bondad, con aquella frase que se decía prohibida exclamar en voz alta.

-Denigrata est cor, et animam ad infernum, pro desiderio meo caliginoso, iuretis in tenebris sunt; obviam venit, et meam impleat petitionem.

Cuando la invocación estaba siendo pronunciada, el olor de su invocador le atrajo en demasía. Y fue por eso que la atendería personalmente. Al terminar de ser recitada por parte de su invocador, apareció frente a él en la forma humana de un hombre fornido, pálido y rapado con cuerpo cubierto por una túnica negra. En una fracción de segundo, Lucifer quedó totalmente impresionado porque no creía a quien tenía enfrente; era idéntico a ella. Sin embargo, al ver su rostro inocente se percató que su memoria había sido alterada, de otra manera jamás lo hubiera invocado. Así que actuaría conforme a la circunstancia, tanteando y tentándolo. En definitiva, lo llevaría consigo al infierno a cualquier costo; era lo mejor que le había ocurrido desde la creación de _El Cuarto Tiempo_.

-¿Para qué me has invocado?

-Tengo algo que pedirte, hay una mujer en esta comuna que se llama Marie y está triste todo el tiempo. Tan solo quiero que ella deje de sufrir.

-Oh… ¿La amas no es así?

-Sí, la amo y solo quiero que ella deje de sufrir.

-¿Y cómo te llamas? -Quería comprobar sus sospechas.

-Soy Erwin, hijo de los pastores Smith.

A esa respuesta comprendió que en definitiva, ella, tenía un poder que traspasó el limbo del tiempo y espacio. Era una información y un hallazgo de suma importancia.

-Entonces ¿Puedes cumplir mi deseo? -La voz de Erwin volvió toda la atención en el presente.

El hombre calvo se acercó a él, dándole una respuesta afirmativa con la mirada y después con sus palabras. -Pues bien, quitaré todo lo que le está causando tristeza y volverá a ser feliz pero yo ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Me gusta –sonrió maquiavélicamente-. Entonces tenemos un trato Erwin Smith –le tendió la mano; había sido mucho más fácil de lo que creía.

-Trato hecho –Erwin le correspondió el saludo de manos y así cerraron el pacto diabólico.

**.**

**.**

**=1370. EL INFIERNO. EL TRONO DE LUCIFER=**

De solo llegar a su trono, estalló en carcajadas satánicas. Había sido demasiado fácil que ese rubio cayera en su poder. La suerte en definitiva estaba de su lado, al encontrarle primero que los ángeles y los seres de La Morada del Dios de los Tiempos.

Se divertiría como hacía milenios no lo hacía, cuando desafió a su Creador y se convirtió en un ángel caído, arrastrando a miles con él. Dejaría de lado por un tiempo su hallazgo; si Amón se enteraba de su existencia le iba a quitar ese placer que se saboreaba.

-Disfruta tus diez años de beneficencia mía, Erwin Smith…

**.**

**.**

**=1370. FRANCIA. PARÍS= **

Después de vagar por dos años y con mucha voluntad, los hermanos de Farlan y Tilo llegaron al pueblo de París. Varias veces su madre les contaba como llegar a ese lugar, donde ella nació. Sabían gracias a la descripción tan detallada que siempre les daba, sabían que tenían una tía viviendo en las orillas del río, a un costado de la capilla principal con una jardinera redonda al frente repleto de rosas rojas.

Llegaron hasta ese lugar, presentándose como los hijos de la tercera hermana de la señora regordeta que les abrió la puerta. La señora al inicio tuvo natural desconfianza, misma que se desvaneció al ver el collar de su hermana. Dejó caer sus lágrimas, haciéndole más clara la visión que esos dos niños eran sus sobrinos. Ambos tenían cierto parecido con su madre, en especial el mayor.

Así que los acogió en su casa. Les dio una habitación, de la cual tenían que pagar renta. El vivir bajo un techo y sus atenciones tenía un precio que debían cubrir. Farlan al ser el mayor, era quien se encargaba de trabajar con los mercaderes, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Prefería las actividades físicas, pero pronto se descubrió diestro para administrar el dinero. También era diestro para hacer vendajes y curaciones, descubriendo esto cuando Tilo, al estar en la iglesia tocando a escondidas ese artefacto nuevo de teclas grandes y tubos enormes donde salía hermoso sonido, cuando fue descubierto quiso salir corriendo de la iglesia y lo único que consiguió fue caerse desde el segundo piso, rodando por las escaleras en forma de caracol que había para llegar a él. Las heridas de los golpes que sufrió Tilo cuando cayó fueron tratadas por Farlan, no sin recibir a su vez una amorosa pero fuerte reprimenda.

Su tía tenía un pequeño de cinco años de edad, por nombre Jean. Tilo al ser más chico era quien jugaba más con él porque era muy travieso, pero Tilo prefería los libros, la meditación y la apreciación de las artes. De cierta manera, los dos hermanos eran opuestos en sus habilidades.

**.**

**.**

**=1373. ALEMANIA. CÖLLN=**

Habían transcurrido tres años desde que Lucifer y Erwin Smith habían hecho pacto. El mismo Diablo atendió personalmente ese deseo, quitando todo lo que le provocaba tristeza a la mujer de nombre Marie. Lo primero que hizo fue asfixiar a Nile Dawk su prometido, mientras se oficiaba la cena de compromiso, haciendo que al ojo humano pareciera que estaba sufriendo de un infarto. Después le provocó un aborto para que perdiera a ese ser que estaba engendrando. Esto último era algo ilegal; pero a él no le importaba, sabía cubrir muy bien sus fechorías sin dejar un solo hilo al aire.

Al inicio, Erwin se arrepintió por lo que había hecho. Pero, cuando vio que Marie nuevamente empezaba a sonreír, comenzó a agradecerlo. Marie se refugió en los brazos de Erwin y al poco tiempo se enamoró totalmente de él. Ya llevaban un par de años unidos en matrimonio, pero no fue hasta ese ciclo solar en curso cuando por fin tendrían un primogénito de ambos.

La mujer de Erwin estaba sentada en una silla, jadeando y sudando inmensamente. Estaba a unos minutos de dar a luz, pero ya se sentía muy cansada y adolorida. Ya llevaba todo el día con contracciones y el té de hierbas que le dió la comadrona estaba perdiendo su efecto. Erwin sostenía la mano de la mujer que amaba más que a nadie, y también le acariciaba su rostro mojado. Cuando de un último y fuerte grito, el ser dentro de ella salió expulsado entre mucosidad y sangre.

-Es un niño -exclamó la comadrona mientras lo limpiaba y observaba que todo estuviera en orden, luchando contra los pataleos, lloriqueos y manotazos que daba el pequeño ser-. Es un niño sano.

Al escuchar esto, la pareja suspiró de alivio y agradecimiento. La comadrona lo envolvió en una manta de algodón blanco y lo tendió al padre, mientras ella terminaba de hacer limpieza a la intimidad de la madre del pequeño.

Erwin tomó en sus manos a su hijo. Un hermoso niño, producto del amor entre dos seres. Se conmovió inmensamente por dentro; todo en él estremeció. Le parecía irreal el que un ser humano se formará dentro de un vientre después de realizar el acto de la entrega total de amor.

Marie volteó a verlo, sin dejar de jadear por el esfuerzo que hizo. Erwin acercó sus brazos a ella, para que pudiera besar al hombrecito que no dejaba de llorar, extrañando las entrañas maternas.

Los dos se sonreían, permitiendo a su vez que de sus ojos bajaran gotas de felicidad, por el nacimiento de su hijo Erwin Jr.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. ALEMANIA. CÖLLN=**

Su hijo mayor ya se había dormido, debido al cansancio de todo el trabajo del que fue preso durante el día. Se había empecinado tanto en acompañarle a traer leña para la casa que lo esperó, a él, su padre, en la puerta de la cabaña. Él, quien al ver tal acto de amor de su hijo no pudo negarse a llevarlo con él. Ese había sido un día precioso. Ahora estaba reinado la tranquilidad de la noche. Su esposa le decía que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerlo a su lado.

Y él no dejaba de acariciarle el vientre abultado donde crecía su segundo retoño. Era inmensamente feliz. Después de tal caricia, su mujer durmió. Y él no dejaba de sonreír; con esa sonrisa cerró los ojos para descansar.

Era tanta su felicidad que ya había olvidado que tenía una deuda por pagar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	5. Canto IV

**Nota de Inicio: **capítulo algo fuerte; punto clave en la historia. No me agrada escribir sobre maltratos a niños así que lo pasaré por encimita.

**_._**

**_._**

**_CANTO IV_****.**

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. TRONO DE LUCIFER=**

El trono del ser infernal mayor no podía ser más desgraciado. Se erguía en la mitad del infierno, sobre la cima de una montaña. Dicha montaña era el corazón de ese averno; era grande y alta, de manera que quien alzara la vista supiera que estaba siendo observado. El trono no era desigual en simpleza, como si fuera un trono grande y a la misma vez olvidado en la punta de la formación rocosa desgraciada. Tan solo era una silla de roca de amplio tamaño con respaldo pequeño y grandes descansabrazos rocosos. Sobre la silla flotaba en el aire una corona con picos bañados de sangre. La corona hacía referencia y burla a uno de los estigmas de quien alguna vez fue su amado amigo: Jesucristo. Se tenía un círculo de visión de 360°. Todo lo que pasaba bajo sus pies, lo podía ver.

A excepción de las antesalas de tortura y las áreas privadas de las grutas de sus Príncipes Demoníacos, Comandantes de Legión más cercanos y la gruta de su bastardo, todo lo demás no tenía un techo real que les diera privacidad en lo que acontecía ahí adentro. Todo lo demás estaba falsamente escudriñado por un techo de roca visible a ojo humano, invisible para él. No sólo por cuestión de deleite en las orgías sexuales, de sangre, de gritos y demás espectáculos que harían devolver los alimentos de un humano corriente; había un motivo aún más poderoso: el control. Él había sido un traidor y no permitiría le hicieran lo mismo que él había hecho. Su reino permanecería para siempre; ya había sobrevivido las destrucciones de los tiempos.

Como era habitual, estaba sentado en su trono observando las orgías y matanzas que se extendían a sus pies, en la gran superficie plana de la cima. Todo eso ya le estaba aburriendo; necesitaba algo de diversión. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de cuerpos en éxtasis y agonía. Pisoteó varios cuerpos, sin provocarle ni una mísera pizca de placer. Se detuvo cuando su pie aplastó el seno de una mujer de cabellos rubios; una sensación de "deja-vu" le inundó.

Mientras un escalofrío inusual aparecía en su mente recordó ciertas palabras: "El que a hierro mata, a hierro muere".

Se lo dijo una mujer de cabellos dorados la última vez que la vio. No tuvo palabras para responderle, más que darle una sonrisa repleta de maldad porque su mente seguía en un estado ambivalente, entre la realidad de ser expulsado del Paraíso y la irrealidad de lo que ella le provocaba en todos sus sentidos; era una belleza.

Alguien tan preciosa como ella solo podía ser fruto del Creador y él al igual que todos los demás ángeles, arcángeles, serafines y querubines del Cielo, la admiraban y hasta cierto punto, la idolatraban. Mujer exquisita con un poder tan grande que hasta él mismo le temía. Era una lástima que desde su creación fue entregada a ese hombre. Nadie tuvo derecho a luchar por ella, pero más de la mitad de los seres celestiales hubiesen pujado por ella, incluyéndose. Esto fue solo la chispa inicial de aquella hoguera que encendió cuando se rebeló contra el Dios de los Tiempos.

En aquel entonces, él tomó dichas palabras como una mera burla. Ahora eran su temor, como si fuese una maldición que cargaba a sus espaldas. Se sacudió los pensamientos porque su aburrimiento era más fuerte que otra cosa.

El recuerdo de esa mujer le evocó otro recuerdo. Recordó que el tiempo de su benevolencia hacia Erwin había expirado. De poco en poco la delgada línea que separaba sus labios fue abriéndose en medio de sonidos de risa grotesca. Erwin le había prometido por pago lo que quisiera. Y ahora todo lo que quería era diversión. Pero no la que se producía en el infierno, sino aquella verdadera diversión que era el desafiar las _Leyes Universales._

Y tuvo su brillante idea. Miró hacia abajo y observó quien podía acompañarle a ejecutar su fechoría. Gritó fuertemente los nombres de los cuatro seres que levantarían la barrera espiritual y de los otros más con los que compartiría su diversión. Los invocados aparecieron de forma inmediata frente a él, haciéndole una reverencia. Y el cuerpo que estaba pisando salió proyectado hacia el vacío del suelo; solo se escuchó el crujido de sus huesos estallando al llegar al final.

Entre todos los invocados, estaba el anciano que era su Príncipe Demoníaco más novato y sin embargo, tenía un gran talento para los ataques y conjuros espirituales –comprobando así que había hecho bien en quitárselo a Amón para hacerlo un hechicero a sus órdenes, uno poderoso–. Kyokan creía que sería cualquier otra persona para apaciguar su aburrimiento. Pero algo le decía que no era así porque su semblante era diferente. Sea quien fuera el deudor era alguien especial. Alguien especial para Lucifer. Notó que era diferente puesto que, sus ojos refulgían con una maldad intensa. Como nunca antes lo había visto.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. ALEMANIA. CÖLLN=**

Lucifer y los diez adefesios ataviados en túnicas negras que llamó aparecieron en medio del bosque. Y de solo tocar suelo, el ángel caído dio órdenes:

-Ustedes cuatro van a levantar la barrera espiritual –señaló de uno por uno a quienes quería para tal fin, entre ellos Kyokan, uno de los más diestros para ello-. Ustedes tres me van a acompañar. Este es un deudor especial –volvió a señalar a los indicados-. El resto me esperará aquí, ya saben que es lo que pasará –sonrió satánicamente.

Estaba más que entusiasmado. Estaba hiperactivo, se notaba impaciente por torturar a su deudor.

**.**

**.**

Los cuatro seres infernales aparecieron en el interior de ese hogar. De una sola mirada, uno de ellos que tenía el rostro desfigurado y lleno de moratones supo que debía hacer. Tomó en sus brazos y envolvió en una manta de lana al pequeño niño que dormía sobre un tendido al costado de sus padres. El niño se removió entre esos brazos pero no despertó porque sintió el calor de otro cuerpo, el cual inconscientemente creyó de su padre. Ese demonio salió de la casa sin hacer ruido y sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no despertara, los otros dos hicieron lo suyo.

De forma abrupta, los dos adultos sintieron que la respiración se les cortaba a causa de un pañuelo puesto en sus bocas. Abrieron grandemente los ojos pero su sentido de la vista no les mostró que fue lo que les despertó. Su sentido del oído fue quien les guió hacia la causa de su abrupto despertar.

-¡Despierten! –Gritó con sonidos guturales uno de los adefesios.

Ambos adultos voltearon la cabeza hacia la entrada de su tendajo. El hombre fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Les daremos todo lo que tenemos pero no hagan nada! –Grito Erwin, creyendo que eran ladrones. Y de forma natural e inmediata abrazó a su mujer para protegerla.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos que transcurrirían entre las palabras de Erwin y el asombro de observar porqué su oferta fue ignorada con el silencio. Los adefesios dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, de manera que la luz de la luna llena les dio de lleno, mostrando su horrendo cuerpo repleto de deformaciones y que les sonreían maléficamente; fauces hambrientas de ellos. Un grito en su garganta se ahogó; ellos no querían bienes materiales. Lucifer disfrutaba viendo el rapto desde las sombras, le estaba siendo de sumo placer.

En menos de un parpadeo, tenían a esos adefesios tomándolos de las muñecas y arrastrándolos por el suelo de tierra y rocas, en posición boca arriba. Su espalda podía sentir como cada piedra del camino, hierba y naturaleza muerta les lastimaba con rasguños, golpes y moretones. Aunque luchaban por zafarse, no lo conseguían.

-¡Sueltámeeeeee! –Gritaba histéricamente Marie sin cesar.

-¡Suéltala! –Erwin gritaba al adefesio que llevaba a su mujer, pero solo recibía un gemido desagradable y repugnante como respuesta. Pataleaba y trataba de quitarse del agarre que los tenían. Su mente estaba llena de incertidumbre: ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Con sumo esfuerzo, logró subir la vista y tratar de distinguir entre las sombras hacia donde los llevaban. Y fue entonces cuando su incertidumbre se disolvió en un instante: se llegó el pago de su deuda. Pero ¿Porqué Marie también fue arrastrada si la deuda era de él y no ella? No lograba comprenderlo y tampoco se iba a quedar con la duda. Pero no alcanzó a alzar la voz a tiempo. Habían llegado al punto de reunión: aquel donde Erwin había invocado al Diablo diez años atrás.

**.**

**.**

En ese instante, se levantó la barrera espiritual que encubriría las fechorías que ahí ocurriesen. Fechorías que violaban por mucho las reglas que existían para los seres oscuros de los infernos, y eso era lo que más le excitaba a ese Rey Oscuro: el saber que sus quebrantos quedarían impunes. Aunque había secretos a voces de sus transgresiones, no había prueba alguna que le incriminara y con ello, sufrir las consecuencias. Los cuatro adefesios que la levantaron no se movieron de sus lugares porque no les interesaba ser parte de ello, lo mejor era permanecer indiferente a lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Ellos también eran deudores y sabían a lo que debían atenerse por realizar un pacto con el ser mayor del infierno.

Un adefesio de cabellos negros largos amagó con cuerdas rasposas a Erwin y lo ató al tronco de un roble. Se quedó a su lado sosteniéndole la cabeza y abriéndole los ojos para que apreciara lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Dos adefesios sostenían con los brazos en la espalda a Marie.

Lucifer estaba extasiado porque el momento de la diversión comenzaba. Apareció frente a la pareja, vistiendo su inigualable túnica negra. Marie le miraba con miles de preguntas en la cabeza, con la respiración agitada. Erwin sintió que el corazón se le detenía al corroborar que, se había llegado el momento del pago de una deuda que por la felicidad con la que vivía, ya estaba olvidada.

-He venido a cobrar mi deuda. Haz disfrutado diez años de los beneficios de nuestro pacto mi estimado invocador –Lucifer cruzó los brazos y se deleitó observando la palidez de Erwin.

-Déjala ir. Ella no estaba dentro del trato –Erwin habló con bastante entereza, a pesar de sentirse nervioso.

-Te equivocas. Dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera y yo quiero diversión. Tú obtuviste lo que querías… Ella dejó de sufrir para sentir esa cosa tan inútil llamada "felicidad" y yo solo quiero diversión. Un sentir por otro sentir es un trato justo –el ser infernal dio unos pasos al frente mientras hablaba para aumentar el temor con su cercanía física.

Marie no pudo seguir callada; habló con voz temblorosa. –Erwin… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está diciendo este señor?

Lucifer la volteó a ver y tuvo una idea. Podía adaptar la apariencia que quisiera. Y solo para torturarlos se transformó en la figura de Nile. El silencio se hizo profundo, por la ausencia de palabras con la impresión que la pareja se llevó al ver esa figura que habían enterrado una década atrás.

Marie habló con bastante sorpresa. -¿Nile? ¿Nile…? ¿Eres tú?

-Te equivocas belleza, no me confundas con un simple mortal. Yo soy el emperador de las profundidades y te contaré lo que tu amado Erwin hizo hace diez años –no dejaba de mostrar su alegría por torturarlos psicológicamente.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó el rubio, pero su súplica era ignorada.

Lucifer habló con calma: -Aquí tu esposo… Hizo trato conmigo para matar a Nile y quedarse contigo.

-¡Marie eso no es cierto! ¡Y tú cállate! –Volvió a gritar el hombre de ojos azules; esta vez sus palabras no fueron ignoradas.

Si algo odiaba el Rey del Infierno era que le ordenaran. -¡Humano inmundo! ¡No te atrevas a volver a darme órdenes! –Y le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que le hizo escupir sangre.

-¿Qué? Eso no… No puede ser posible… Nile… Nile murió de forma natural… Fue solo una tragedia yo vi cuando tuvo ese infarto… -estupefacción era todo lo que sentía Marie. Y todavía quedó más estupefacta al escuchar el relato en voz del ser demoníaco.

-Te diré lo que realmente ocurrió… Tu querido esposo me invocó e hicimos pacto para que tú dejaras de sufrir y fueras feliz, así que hice todo lo que este humano asqueroso no tuvo el valor de hacer. Maté a tu prometido ahorcándolo mientras todos pensaban que era un paro cardíaco. Además me divertí tanto provocándote aquel aborto para dejarle el camino libre, sin ningún estorbo a esta escoria y así fuiste feliz ¿No es así? Ahora… Él prometió de pago lo que yo quisiera y pues… He venido a cobrar lo que me corresponde.

La fémina volteó su rostro lleno de incredulidad a su esposo, con los ojos en lágrimas y voz suplicante, a gritos dolorosos. –Erwin por favor ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que no! ¡Que él está mintiendo! Tú… !Tú no eres capaz de eso!…

Erwin sentía que por dentro todo se rompía; estalló en llanto. –Marie lo siento… Es verdad que hice un pacto con él para que dejaras de sufrir… Todo es verdad… Pero también es verdad que te amo.

El estómago de Lucifer se revolvió. Escuchar las palabras "te amo" le fue repugnante y no quería permitirle a Erwin el consuelo de un perdón por parte de Marie. Así que los interrumpió. –Ay… El "amor"… Es tan repugnante… He visto miles de muertes y eventos por ese dichoso "amor" que no trae más que desgracia… Aun no entiendo porque aferrarse al amor si volvió loco hasta el mismo Dios sacrificando a su propio hijo… Qué asco…

Llegó un adefesio con el pequeño Erwin en brazos y éste despertó de su sueño.

Erwin Jr. se talló los ojos y algo adormilado miró todo a su alrededor. -Mami… Papi… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son estos señores?

Erwin y Marie sintieron que el alma se les desquebrajó en fragmentos irrecuperables. Al calor de las confesiones, no recordaron que su primogénito también corría peligro. El niño inocentemente preguntaba por esa escena incomprensible para su edad.

-Ya basta de explicaciones… ¡Que comience la diversión! –Lucifer soltó una fuerte carcajada y sus adefesios supieron que tenían que hacer.

El que sostenía al niño le desnudó y lo sostuvo en una posición para quitarle la inocencia de un solo golpe, cosa que fue realizada por el adefesio mayor. El niño soltó el grito más horrible que jamás se ha concebido, al igual los adultos gritaron horrendamente. Luchaban por zafarse de los agarres que tenían pero les fue imposible. Después de haber terminado con su atrocidad, otros dos se sumaron a él. No cedieron ante los gritos del niño sino lo contrario; entre más gritara más atrocidades le hacían a su cuerpecito, ensañándose con ese orificio corrompido. Para darle muerte al pequeño entre gritos de auxilio de su padre y su madre lo crucificaron sobre el tronco de un árbol y lo quemaron vivo.

Kyokan sintió profunda pena al escuchar los gritos del niño. Era la primera vez que dentro de una barrera espiritual –al menos de las que él era partícipe– un niño también era parte de la diversión demoníaca. Sabía que Lucifer no le importaba la edad, sexo o condición del ser que le invocaba y mucho menos en reparar por su pago. Pero, dudaba que ese niño tuviera malicia. Su corazón y su mente se llenaron de esos horrendos gritos que sin duda, no le dejarían dormir en un buen tiempo.

Marie no dejaba de llorar y suplicar por su hijo; la forzaban a ver todo lo que le hacían. Erwin también era forzado y estaba sintiéndose mucho peor que su mujer. Su vida, su felicidad, su mente y todo su ser estaban haciéndose añicos. Era el peor momento de su vida. Eso era el infierno.

Marie comenzó a temblar de miedo cuando empezaron a desatarle las extremidades. Las piernas le flaqueaban; más que por ella, temía por el ser de seis meses que crecía en su vientre. Erwin quedó petrificado porque no sabía si la iban a dejar libre o ella seguía en el entretenimiento. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando vio la manera tan salvaje en que los tres adefesios le arrancaron el vestido.

-¡NOOOO! ¡SUÉLTENLA! –De fuertes gritos, la voz se le cortó entre sollozos llenos de dolor-. Su-su-suél… ¡Suéltenla maldita sea!

Los mismos adefesios que maltrataron al niño ahora se divertían con el cuerpo de Marie, penetrándola por lugares inimaginables. Erwin se sentía el peor de todos los hombres, se asqueaba de él mismo por haberle invocado y se repetía a sí mismo que era de lo peor por no poder hacer algo para impedir lo que estaba aconteciendo, solo gritaba fuerte e inútilmente que la dejaran.

Pero la diversión apenas comenzaba para Lucifer. Comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente; ver el sufrimiento que provocaba en Erwin le era una delicia. Después de haberla violado una y otra vez, como estaba embarazada le abrieron el vientre y le sacaron el feto. Empezaron a pasárselo como si se estuvieran divirtiendo con un balón de fútbol y una vez aburridos, con sus manos lo destazaron, comiéndose los pedazos no natos. Erwin era forzado a ver cómo entre las fauces de aquellos seres desalmados desaparecía la carne de su segundo engendro de un semestre de gestación. Y la mirada de Marie no le decía nada porque el sufrimiento era inmenso.

En ese momento, la mujer maldecía su fortaleza física; la cesárea improvisada no le causó la muerte. Con ojos vidriosos y a pesar de todo en plena conciencia, vio como la colgaban de lo alto de un árbol con una soga. Cuando la soltaron, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar por la falta de aire; su mente y corazón se desvanecían. En el último destello de conciencia, vio el punto dorado que a esa altura era Erwin. Su mirada se volvió el reflejo de lo que pasaba por su mente: una corta vida llena de amor con él y con eso mismo, un perdón que jamás llegaría al conocimiento del rubio. El cuerpo dejó de moverse. Los seres infernales seguían soltando fuertes risotadas. Cortaron la soga, haciendo que el cuerpo cayera en seco contra unas rocas, destazándose. Moronas de los pedazos de las entrañas de Marie se proyectaron en la ropa pero sobre todo, en el propio rostro de Erwin.

Al estar dentro de la barrera espiritual las almas no podían salir de ahí y aparecer al lugar al que pertenecían. Así que, cuando las almas de Erwin Jr., Marie y el niño no nato de Erwin Smith abandonaron su cuerpo, las almas se desvanecieron eternamente. Al haber ocurrido la desaparición de las almas dentro de la barrera espiritual, nadie sabría que ocurrió. No quedaban pruebas de sus fechorías, más que los pocos restos del cuerpo desmembrado de Marie entre las rocas, que daba más la impresión de haber sido devorado por un gran animal salvaje, abundantes en la zona.

Erwin no cabía en su perplejidad. Lo desataron violentamente, hundiendo sus garras en los amarres que le rompieron la ropa e hicieron que sangraran. Se tiró de bruces contra el suelo. Llorando y gimiendo de dolor, titiritando por toda la crueldad que había presenciado, creyó que sería su turno de morir. Una muerte torturante sería lo único que pudiera redimir un grano de toda la vasta culpabilidad que le desgarraba el alma. Y eso le fue negado.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con la sonrisa horrible de Lucifer ya en su forma humana, diciéndole que… El martirio de los recuerdos sería una diversión indefinida.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

Todo parecía absolutamente normal, como cualquier otro día, escuchando el eco de torturas y sufrimientos al por mayor. Seres azotados día y noche sin descanso, perdiendo la noción del tiempo como si fueras solo un mísero grano de arena. En medio de todo el panorama de devastación, dentro de un calabozo había una mujer que parecía una rosa en medio del apocalipsis.

Su cabello era largo y de un rojo penetrante. Estaba dormida; el sonido de un lloriqueo y el metal de rejas abriéndose la despertaron, pero no se movió. Le era indiferente lo que escuchaba, habituada desde hacía muchos años a que fueran los únicos sonidos que pululaban en el ambiente minuto tras minuto. Más que eso; tenía la suficiente inteligencia para saber que no debía meterse en problemas. Una existencia tranquila era todo lo que deseaba y no permitiría que nada acabara con eso. Una ráfaga de aire que salió de sus labios desde su profundo pecho removió el cabello que había sobre su rostro: era muy bonita.

La reja de su calabozo se abrió y unos adefesios, humanos con rostros y extremidades deformes colocaron un pesado grillete en el pie derecho de un hombre con ropa ensangrentada y desgarrada, y después aventaron a ese hombre al interior. Ese hombre chocó contra la roca del suelo, lastimándolo en las costillas. No dejaba de llorar. No dejaba de susurrar palabras dolorosas.

Y ella no quiso incorporarse. Solo se limitó a dar la vuelta para mirarlo. Sus sentidos se perdieron en esos ojos de color penetrante que le hipnotizaron los sentidos. Tardó buen rato en salir de esa estupefacción. Dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Quería volver a dormir; su cuerpo se lo exigía a través de los pesados párpados. Susurró unas palabras antes de volver a perder la conciencia:

-Aquí otro más… Veamos cuanto tiempo está aquí hasta que se lo lleven…

Pero no podía seguir dormida. Esos ojos le habían atravesado hasta lo profundo de sus sueños. Le miró de reojo, a ese hombre que lloraba incesantemente, desconsolado, con el alma contristada soltando gritos desgarradores, de un dolor que no cedía.

-Vergib mir! Marie… Vergib mir! Vergib mir…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer…**


	6. Canto V

**.**

**.**

**_CANTO V._**

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. GRUTA DE LUCIFER=**

Apareció en el área privada de su gruta. Carcajeaba incontrolablemente, al grado de doblarse y agarrar su estómago por el dolor que le causaban sus propias risas. Disfrutó una y otra vez el recordar la delicia de las atrocidades cometidas hacia la mujer embarazada y el niño pequeño. Y todavía le provocaba más placer el rostro derrumbado de Erwin, no solo por el sufrimiento y la agonía, sino por quien era.

Cuando se hubo hartado de reír, convocó a todos sus príncipes demoníacos y comandantes de legiones más allegados. Tenía ánimos de celebrar su fechoría. Los invitados no cuestionaron el motivo, ya estaban acostumbrados a esas fiestas.

Kyokan tomaba de su copa llena de alcohol acompañado de dos de sus esclavas, a las cuales besaba y acariciaba constantemente, solo para cubrir apariencias. Su cuerpo parecía estar ahí, disfrutando de la reunión en la cueva de Lucifer. Su mente reproducía una y otra vez los gritos del niño; tan solo quería que todo terminara para irse a la privacidad de su gruta y desahogar eso que le remordía.

Después de unas horas satisfaciendo los pecados de la gula y la lujuria, Lucifer lo que ahora quería eran más gritos de Erwin; quería verlo sufrir en su carne, ya no en su alma. Tomó a los mismos adefesios con los que hizo sus atrocidades dentro de la barrera espiritual y les dio órdenes para satisfacer sus deseos.

**_._**

**_._**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURA=**

Todos los días y a todas horas. Todo era lo mismo. Hasta ese día o noche, era difícil saberlo ya que siempre estaba oscuro. Solo tenía como referencia la naturalidad de su cuerpo en dormir. Pero ya no podía seguir dormida. Ahí tirada, Riko veía a un hombre rubio llorar de inmenso dolor. Tal vez fuese por el color de sus ojos, pero era la primera vez que a ella también le llegaba a sus sentimientos ese dolor ajeno. Las palabras jamás terminarían de describir todo lo que remueve por dentro el escuchar los lamentos de un alma rota en mil pedazos.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo. Tan solo pocas horas después los mismos adefesios que lo aventaron regresaron al calabozo, obedientes de las órdenes que les dieron. Al ver que esos dos abrían la reja, Erwin tembló de miedo. Y tembló más cuando le empezaron a abrir el grillete que estaba en su pie derecho. Su mente razonó en forma rápida. Ya nada podía ser más doloroso que lo que había vivido unas horas atrás. Solo le quedaba la redención de las masacres y muerte de sus seres amados. Pero no por eso dejaba de temblar, a sabiendas del dolor corporal que sufriría.

Riko permaneció tirada en el suelo, oculta en las sombras del recóndito lugar donde simulaba estar dormida. La escena donde llegaban adefesios por los encarcelados era el pan de todos los días. Vio cómo arrastraban a su temporal compañía sin contemplaciones. Era jalado de los brazos con la cara bañada en lágrimas hacia el suelo, mientras que su pecho raspaba contra el suelo rocoso y las piernas se movían como si fueran de trapo. Ella comprendió que él ya había perdido sus ganas de vivir; era un alma deshecha. Cerró los ojos para ahora sí dormir.

-Y bien, aquí acabó todo…

Suspiró hondamente y sonrió. Se alegraba haber disfrutado de ese acompañamiento temporal. Con algo de buena suerte, soñaría con él.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. CÁMARA DE TORTURAS=**

Todos los escenarios mostraban lo mismo: calabozos de roca con humanos encadenados a las paredes. Algunos inclusive en avanzado estado de putrefacción, haciendo los calabozos además de crueles, insalubres. Sus rostros sólo mostraban espíritus coartados. Almas que suplicaban por una muerte rápida que les era negada. Olores tan pestilentes que lo más agradable que la nariz pudiera aspirar era la sangre putrefacta de los cadáveres, suciedad por todos lados y mugre impregnada en las pieles de quienes eran torturados. Era el paraíso de los gusanos que nunca descansaban. Los buitres no tenían cabida en este lugar porque sería demasiado benevolente que uno de ellos te atacase y te diera una muerte rápida. En lugar de ello habían otras aves oscuras de ojos rojos, más pequeñas y menos fuertes que ralentizaban el dolor y por lo mismo, su intensidad. El festín de los cuervos malditos que comían la carne arrancándola con su pico, sin piedad, sin contemplaciones. Y para mala suerte, el pico solo engullía una mínima cantidad que no provocaba herida mortal pero sí horrendamente dolorosa. Orines y heces eran el suelo donde los más desafortunados apoyaban los pies. Los más afortunados pendían del techo, teniendo una agonía más rápida. Las tarántulas y arañas estaban prestas a recorrer todo el cuerpo, como buscando el punto más perfecto para clavar sus pequeñas fauces y vaciar su veneno. Las tarántulas y gusanos rivalizaban con los ratones que también reclamaban su participación del festín humano. Y los campos de pelea no eran más que los mismos cuerpos que ansiaban tener como trofeo.

Un Erwin que no dejaba de llorar y susurrar por el perdón de su amada, fue atado con la espalda pegada a una alta tabla de madera. De la parte superior pendían dos cadenas a donde le extendieron hacia arriba y a los costados los brazos para sujetarlo de las muñecas. Caso contrario con los pies, los cuales juntaron para sujetarlos a un solo grillete. Un grito salió de la garganta del áureo cuando cerraron el candado del grillete porque le pellizcó la piel. Eso provocó risas en los adefesios. Acto seguido, le desgarraron la ropa del torso, el cual quedó expuesto. Una trampilla en la parte trasera fue quitada de su lugar, mostrando un complejo de músculos tentador a los azotes.

Y se quedaron ahí, esperando la llegada del torturador. Pero no apareció en esa noche; se le había atravesado una buena sesión de sexo en orgía que no pudo resistirse. Sin embargo, los adefesios se quedaron ahí disfrutando de ver cómo el rubio se quedaba seco de lágrimas, sin dejarlo dormir y deleitándose de ver cómo esa posición le agotaba más y más.

**_._**

**_._**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURA=**

Se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la reja abriéndose. Vio de quién se trataba pero no alcanzó a incorporarse, sino que de forma inmediata fue rodeada por unos brazos que la aprisionaban desde la cintura y una cabeza repleta de canas se enterró en su hombro derecho.

-Oye viejo ¿Qué te pasa? -Esa actitud de Kyokan no era normal; nunca antes lo había visto así. Y más extraño era porque no era el tiempo en el que año tras año, llegaba donde ella para darle alimentos hechizados.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron sus cabellos acariciados, como lo hace un padre consolando a una hija. Riko se quedó en silencio, esperando el momento en que el anciano le dijera que ocurría. Lo cual, sucedió unos minutos después.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. CÁMARA DE TORTURAS=**

Hasta que muchas horas después, hizo acto de presencia el Rey del Infierno. Hizo una seña para que todos los adefesios se fueran de esa cámara de tortura. Era un momento muy especial el torturar al rubio, solo lo quería para él. Vio toda la gama de látigos que tenía colgados en la pared de roca: de siete colas, de nueve colas, el estilo nagayka, de diferentes cueros… Pero sus ojos se clavaron en el látigo chicote que tenía. Uno especial de metro y medio de largo sin tomar en cuenta el grueso mango forjado en acero, el látigo hecho de cuero de serpiente trenzado donde la punta abierta estaba tapizada de pequeñas puntas filosas que se encajaban en la piel del sometido y solo se podían arrancar trayendo consigo fragmentos de piel, músculo y sangre.

Giro el largo látigo en el aire, haciendo más tenso el ambiente al solo escucharse sus pasos en la roca y el aire cortado por el filo del cuero trenzado. La respiración de Erwin se hizo pesada.

De pronto, el silencio reinó… El aire faltaba en los pulmones aunque seguía ahí… Unas palabras hicieron eco en la cámara:

-Diviérteme, hijo de Lilith...

La respiración se hizo más y más agitada… Y… De repente… Solo se oyó la furia del primer azote...

-¡AAAAAAH! -Gritó Erwin cerrando sus manos en puños, soportando el dolor de las puntas incrustadas en su espalda.

Lucifer sonrió complacido y detuvo ahí el látigo, esperando a que Erwin se reestableciera. Y, cuando hubo sucedido…

Un grito provocado por el dolor agónico de las puntas desincrustándose del músculo humano retumbó más allá de la privacidad de esa cámara de torturas.

La carne de la espalda era arrancada de poco en poco. En cada azote el dolor se intensificaba. Uno, dos, tres azotes… Nadie llevaba la cuenta. Lucifer estaba teniendo un éxtasis incontrolable, como estaba en su forma humana su entrepierna lo demostraba y las carcajadas se magnificaban. En su idea inicial no lo iba a matar pero… Ya había llegado un punto donde no podía parar. Tampoco se iba a reprimir, sabía el daño irreversible que le había provocado. Y con eso se sentía satisfecho; sería diversión que le duraría por cientos, tal vez miles de años si lo presumía en el _Tercer Cielo_. Un latigazo más y Erwin moriría, porque ya no podría reponerse de las heridas. Eso le extasió demasiado, al grado que si se tocaba aquella parte iba a terminar de forma inmediata. Alzó la mano, tomando vuelo para asestar el último azote.

Un hilo de sangre salió disparado por los aires, acompañado de un fuerte grito de Erwin, el cual, estaba consciente que, de recibir un latigazo más acabaría con su vida. Sabía que ya iba a morir. Se mentalizó en sentir la última punzada de dolor que le redimiera, mientras su mente se llenaba del mejor momento de su vida: aquel donde Marie dio a luz a su primer hijo.

-¡Y ahora muere! -Gritó en idioma demoníaco al mismo tiempo que su muñeca se curveaba para dar en el blanco.

Pero…

El sonido del aire cortado por el látigo cesó.

Una sombra oculta se materializó.

-¿Interrumpo? -Se dibujó una sonrisa sin ánimos en una mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Annie? -Lucifer soltó en forma molesta; había sido interrumpido en el mejor momento y eso le fastidiaba, pero tampoco era que podía hacer algo en contra de ello.

-Te recuerdo que no debes llamarme así, sino _ella_.

_Ella_ era el Titán de ese mundo, encargada de la vigilancia y cumplimiento de las Leyes Universales creadas para el tiempo actual: el Cuarto Tiempo. Su delgado, pequeño y rubio cuerpo se mostraba en su imperturbable vestido blanco corto, cabello rubio atado a un amarre en la parte baja y con un mechón que cruzaba su perfil de semblante de "todo me parece aburrido". Su nombre era Annie, pero no permitía que le llamaran así salvo sus hermanos _Titanes, Guardianes de Mundos _a su cargo y alguno que otro ser afortunado. Para los demás, solo era conocida como "_ella"_.

-Sigo sin entender por qué quieres ser llamada así, es absurdo -jaló del látigo, queriéndolo recuperar.

Annie jaló más fuerte del látigo, arrebatándoselo. -No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, eso es personal.

Lucifer hizo una mueca de desagrado; le habían interrumpido en el mejor momento. Cruzó los brazos. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ya sabes, trabajo. Vengo a supervisar el infierno -aventó lejos el látigo, cayendo fuera del alcance de ambos. Y entonces ella también cruzó los brazos, recargándose en una de las tablas de madera, a espaldas del sometido-. Me han llegado rumores acerca que no estás comportándote cómo debieras…

Se escuchó un gruñido de molestia.

-Más exactamente, hay rumores que dicen que ejerces abuso de poder muy cercano a la violación de las Leyes Universales. Y son muchos los rumores; pero… -hizo una pausa dramática mientras le sostenía la mirada-, no creo en los rumores, solo en los hechos. Es por eso que vine aquí.

Volvió a escucharse otro gruñido de molestia. -No he hecho nada que no esté permitido ¿Por qué la desconfianza?

-Jamás he confiado en los demonios.

-Oh… ¿Y qué me dices de los ángeles y de los hombres?

-De ellos menos me fío, en especial de los hombres…

-¿Y por qué no? -Ahora fue él quien hizo una pausa dramática, sabía que lo siguiente que diría era veneno puro-. Ah ya lo recuerdo, ya recuerdo porque no confías en los hombres… Porque uno de ellos mató a la puta de Lilith, tu amante.

Esas palabras la enfurecieron en sobremanera. En menos de una milésima de segundo estaba frente a Lucifer, jalándolo del cuello de la túnica para gritarle de frente.

-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ A LILITH Y MENOS EN MI PRESENCIA! -La voz de Annie era terrible.

Por un segundo, Lucifer tembló de miedo; nadie había escuchado gritar así a Annie, mucho menos ver tal furia en sus ojos. Cuando la conmoción pasó y fue soltado, entonces respondió:

-No te enojes… -pasó lentamente los dedos bajo la nuca pero no le provocó escalofríos-. Yo sé lo mismo que tú -se posicionó frente a ella- y eso tenemos en común, el desprecio al Dios de los Tiempos por haber destruido aquel maravilloso mundo.

Erwin no entendía nada de lo que esa misteriosa voz de mujer hablaba con el mismo Rey del Infierno; tenía que ser alguien con poder para hacerlo. No entendía esa plática no solo porque no sabía lengua demoníaca, sino porque el dolor de las heridas infligidas le punzaba a muerte. Sus oídos sólo reconocían esa palabra que no dejaban ambos de repetir: Lilith.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Destruir mi reino? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo sin tus her-ma-ni-tos –Lucifer soltó en forma burlesca la última palabra.

-¡No me subestimes! -Alzó la voz; un segundo después recuperó la calma para hablar, pero su mirada se hizo terrible, como quien sabe que tiene el poder de darle vida a un plan malvado. -Claro que puedo hacerlo. Puedo destruir tu reino aun si eso me cuesta la existencia.

Lucifer sentía satisfacción por el hecho que la confrontación con Annie estuviese siendo a espaldas de Erwin; no quería ni imaginar qué ocurriría si le hubiese visto el rostro. Por eso necesitaba terminar su visita, así que le demostraría que estaba comportándose al margen de las Leyes Universales teniendo "compasión" de su sometido, aunque en la realidad, no quería ganarse un problema innecesario.

Habló a los adefesios más cercanos, los cuales desataron a Erwin y lo arrastraron fuera de la cámara de tortura. Lucifer cuidó que Annie no le viera el rostro a Erwin en ningún momento porque… ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer si descubriera que ese sometido no era otra persona más que el hijo de Lilith, aquella de quién los ángeles decían era su amante?

-Te estaré vigilando –fue lo último que dijo Annie antes de desaparecer su presencia de ahí.

Un Lucifer rabioso salió de esa cámara y se adentró en la contigua, para desquitar la furia que sentía.

-Te vas a pudrir en este lugar, recordando día tras día cada minuto y segundo el pago que me diste por tu deseo, Erwin Smith.

Después de pronunciar esta oración, los desgraciados de esa cámara sufrieron una muerte dolorosa.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

Riko no podía estar más que sorprendida. Ese rubio había regresado a la antesala de torturas. Con la ropa desgarrada y maltratado, con quejidos quejumbrosos de dolor en evidencia que había sido sometido a una tunda de latigazos. Pero estaba vivo. Se internó en las sombras y simuló estar dormida, acomodando su cabello para que no le viera los ojos despiertos, y estarlo vigilando.

Erwin sintió que algo le punzaba sobre su estómago, creyó que era una piedra. Cuando quiso quitarla, se topó con una sorpresa. Descubrió en una de las fajillas de su túnica que llevaba una cápsula. La observó unos minutos y al ponerla a contraluz, vio que era líquido verdoso transparente. Él solo quería terminar con su dolor y era muy probable que eso fuera veneno. Diciendo una oración a sus adentros, se despidió del mundo y volvió a suplicar el perdón de sus seres queridos. A espaldas de una pelirroja que creyó dormida, bebió el contenido. Contrario a lo que pensó, sintió alivio en sus heridas pero al mismo tiempo le dio un estupor que le hizo dormir profundamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	7. Canto VI

**_._**

**_._**

**_CANTO VI. _**

**.**

**.**

**=1380. FRANCIA. PARÍS=**

Los dos hermanos que llegaron a París siendo huérfanos, ya eran todos unos hombres. Ambos conservaban el parecido de las facciones afiladas y alta estatura, pero en otros detalles eran distintos. Farlan era de tez rubia y cabello rubio, con ojos color avellana y un cuerpo de complexión media musculosa. Tilo era de tez blanca, cabello negro con unos mechones rubios al frente, ojos café oscuro y su complexión era delgada.

Farlan tenía un talento natural para meterse en problemas de diferentes índoles. A veces eran por problemas con la ley consuetudinaria por peleas por ebriedad, deudas, retos y otras por simple gusto, pero la mayoría eran por cuestión de relaciones con mujeres prohibidas. Muy frecuente, Farlan tenía que salir corriendo con el torso desnudo de las casas de sus amantes. Debido a su comportamiento ya nadie quería darle trabajo, motivo por el que no le quedó más alternativa que robar para sobrevivir. Le gustaba asaltar al amparo de la noche las embarcaciones cargadas de mercancía que atracaban en el puerto del Río Sena. Aunque muchos sabían de su oficio de amante de lo ajeno, nadie tenía pruebas que le incriminaran, reduciéndolo a meros rumores.

Contrario a su hermano mayor, Tilo era más centrado y tranquilo. Durante el día trabajaba en diferentes actividades que el Concejal del pueblo le asignaba, desde visitas a los enfermos y ancianos hasta aquellos donde debía cruzar el pueblo para entregar mensajes o participar en obras para la comunidad. Por las noches ofrecía su talento de canto, composición e instrumentos a la capilla principal del pueblo. Era quien se encargaba de sacar a Farlan de los problemas con la justicia y de pagar sus deudas.

Hacía algunos años que ya no vivían con su tía y de su primo Jean sabían muy poco, salvo en las ocasiones que se cruzaban en la calle o en diferentes lugares del poblado. Solo porque los conocían desde hacía años, ningún parisino creería que fueran hermanos. Eran totalmente opuestos. A Tilo lo adoraban, a Farlan no. Inclusive, la mente de algunos parisinos imaginaba la escena donde algún catastrófico incidente ocasionado por él mismo le hiciera perder la vida, sin que fuera mayor culpa que la justicia divina. Algunos ofrecían dicho pensamiento mientras se oficiaba la reunión religiosa de todas las noches.

Una mañana, el joven Tilo se encontraba en los huertos de árboles de granada, supervisando y ayudando en la recolección de los frutos, cuando llega uno de sus compañeros y de los pocos que consideraba amigo, de nombre Nikolas Cotton. Nikolas era de estatura media, tez aperlada, cabello oscuro y ojos de color.

-Tilo, te busca el Concejal –dijo Nikolas dándole una mirada conocida.

Tilo sabía el trasfondo de esas palabras. -¿Otra vez encerraron a Farlan?

-Así es Tilo.

El joven suspiró con resignación; era la segunda ocasión en menos de una semana que debía sacar a su hermano mayor de sus problemas.

-Creo que deberías dejar que el Concejal le dé un buen escarmiento.

-Lo siento Nikolas, sabes que es la única familia que tengo –se quitó el overol de manta que llevaba para cubrirse de la suciedad en sus ropas de pantalón y camisa holgada, así como el sombrero en su cabeza con el que se cubría del sol y los puso en manos de su amigo.

Nikolas le vio partir de regreso al centro del poblado. Él se quedaría atendiendo sus funciones, en tanto Tilo volvía a abogar por su hermano.

Durante el camino Tilo pensó en las palabras de su amigo; tal vez Farlan necesitase de un buen escarmiento. No le importaba sacarlo de sus problemas de vez en cuando, pero la situación estaba siendo más frecuente. Debía ponerle un alto y sería él mismo quien le daría el escarmiento. Si lo dejaba en manos del Concejal, era seguro que le daría una enmienda de muerte y eso no lo soportaría. Mientras los dos estuvieran juntos a Tilo no le importaba más.

De solo llegar al lugar donde estaba encerrado Farlan, Tilo pidió audiencia con el Concejal, un hombre de complexión gorda y robusta, ya anciano y de carácter fuerte y recio, del cual sorpresivamente Tilo se hizo acreedor de su afecto. El Concejal ya había establecido como sanción por reincidencia que Farlan estaría detenido por dos días enteros y durante un mes trabajaría en los muelles junto con otros presos de mayor peligro, los cuales serían llevados a la ahorca una vez terminada la construcción de los nuevos muelles. Después de un largo y tedioso abogamiento, Tilo logró convencer al Concejal de un castigo si bien menos pesado físicamente y con menos riesgo de muerte, sería igual de tormento para el rubio.

Farlan estaba tirado boca arriba sobre el frío piso de tierra. Aún le dolía un poco el vientre por los golpes de la pelea en la que fue partícipe en la noche. Escuchó que alguien llegaba donde él, sabía que era su hermano sacándolo de problemas. El hombre más joven se puso en cuclillas sobre el suelo, el mayor hizo lo mismo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Tilo habló.

-¿Otra vez hermano? ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Lo sabes, mujeres…

Tilo soltó una risilla. -Era de esperarse.

-Y bien ¿Ya puedo salir? –Preguntó Farlan.

Tilo se puso en pie y ayudó a su hermano a hacer lo mismo, y le miró con algo de diversión malévola. El rubio sintió algo así como un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? –Necesitaba despejarse de dudas.

-Había dos opciones, que perecieras a las manos del Concejal o que se ejecutara mi propuesta.

-¿Y?

-Vendrás conmigo a trabajar por un mes. Me acompañaras en las enmiendas y harás todo lo que yo te diga en ese tiempo. Empiezas desde hoy, iremos a los huertos de granada.

Farlan se desplomó sobre la pared. No había dormido en toda la noche y ahora tenía que trabajar. -De acuerdo, pudo haber sido peor.

Pero la sonrisa divertida malévola se hizo más pronunciada en Tilo y Farlan pasó de la tranquilidad a la preocupación.

-¡Ah! Y me ayudarás en la capilla durante un mes.

Se incorporó de un solo brinco. -Tilo no, todo menos eso ¡Eso si es horrible! ¡Sabes que no me gusta ese lugar y mucho menos comparto esas creencias!

-Por eso mismo lo harás.

-No puedes obligarme.

-Claro que puedo.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy el mayor.

-Y te recuerdo que soy yo quien siempre te saca de todo esto… -–suspiro-. Farlan, tienes que cambiar, no sé si siempre estaré para sacarte de problemas –le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo fijamente a los ojos-: Farlan, hermano… Confío en ti.

Después de darle una leve sonrisa, se encaminó a la salida. El rubio cerró los ojos para asimilar la situación; esas palabras le dieron directamente en el corazón. Bufó algo de aire y llegó donde su hermano. Tal vez el aire fresco de los huertos y el calor de la actividad física le vendrían bien para reponerse.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

Riko se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio que se desplomó sobre el suelo después de haber bebido un líquido verde. A simple vista, parecía que había muerto, pero observando con mayor detenimiento el pecho subía y bajaba, en señal que seguía con vida. Y ella no quería quedarse con la duda. Comprobó que sólo se había quedado dormido y que las heridas inexplicablemente le estaban sanando. Comenzó a reír de poco en poco, hasta llegar a fuertes carcajadas. Las últimas horas habían estado llenas de sorpresas. Ese hombre sí que era un verdadero misterio y después de decenas de años, algo interesante ocurría en el aburrimiento de su calabozo.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. FRANCIA. PARÍS=**

Mientras estaba en los huertos cortando el fruto del granado tal y como se lo indicaron, Farlan sintió remordimiento y una punzada profunda. Estaba haciendo mal su trabajo como hermano mayor.

Veía como todos adoraban a Tilo, desde los niños hasta los ancianos. Los jóvenes se acercaban a él preguntándole si estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Las mujeres se sonrojaban de solo verlo, pero a él parecía no importarle. Y a él solo le daban miradas de desprecio, la indiferencia mucho mayor. Todo el día en esa jornada le hizo preguntarse: ¿Qué hubiera sido de ellos si su madre no hubiera sido desterrada a una vida paupérrima que la llevó a la temprana muerte?

Imaginaba un mil de escenas y posibilidades que no ocurrieron. Después de una pausa para tomar refrigerios, su mente se llenó de situaciones desagradables. Odiaba a la familia de la que tenía su apellido. Algunas veces pensaba seriamente en dar su alma al Diablo con tal de tener a su madre de nuevo. Pero sabía que eso era un imposible. Ahora, solo Tilo le quedaba como ser querido. Quería hacer algo por su hermano y Nikolas le ayudó a ser cómplice. Al inicio estaba renuente a ayudarle pero Farlan logró convencerle, además que el chico de cabello negro le amenazó con algo peor que la muerte si llegaba a fallarle.

A escondidas de todos, logró su cometido sin que nadie se percatase de su ausencia, logrando regresar a tiempo cuando tomaban lista del trabajo realizado por ese día.

Después de los servicios de Tilo en la capilla del poblado, ocasión en la que Farlan se quedó entre los feligreses para memorizar toda la liturgia y saber su papel en lo que fuera que le ordenasen las próximas noches, llegaron a casa. Tilo veía a Farlan nervioso, pero creyó que era por el hecho de saberse a las órdenes y protección de hermano. Abrieron la puerta y al encender la vela central, el menor comprendió porqué su hermano sonreía nerviosamente.

Frente al pequeño comedor de madera pálida había un mueble nuevo. Farlan, usando el dinero que ahorraba en un cofre escondido en su casa, compró un instrumento que sabía Tilo le gustaba. Era una reciente creación en dicho tiempo. Una pieza de teclas blancas y negras en un mueble más estilizado que el clavicordio que había en la capilla donde Tilo ofrecía su talento. Era un piano.

Tilo estaba enmudecido, admirando la pieza de madera oscura. Y entonces se preocupó. -¿Lo robaste?

Farlan soltó una risilla; esperaba esa pregunta. -No, lo compré. Para ti.

Tilo le miró incrédulo.

-Puedes comprobarlo si gustas.

El rubio encendió más velas para iluminar mejor la pequeña sala donde solo estaba la mesa con sillas, una pequeña cocina y ahora el piano a un costado de la entrada. El pelinegro con mechones rubios tomó una silla y se sentó frente al piano. Comenzó a tocar las escalas mayores en los diferentes rangos, para comprobar que todas las teclas funcionaran correctamente. No dejaba de sonreír; el sonido que emitía era exquisito.

Farlan sonrió aún más, le hacía sumamente feliz ver el rostro de su hermano totalmente iluminado de alegría.

-¿Recuerdas la canción que nos cantaba mamá? –Preguntó el menor mientras tocaba algunas notas.

-Claro que la recuerdo –el mayor cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja, sospechando el trasfondo de esa pregunta-. ¿La has puesto sonido?

-Así es. Desde que aprendí a tocar el clavicordio no he dejado de escucharla en mi mente.

-Quiero oírla –Farlan tomó asiento en una silla, quedando los hermanos costado a costado.

Y entonces Tilo cantó:

_"__Au lieu d'où vous êtes _

_Au point de la tristesse _

_Quand l'obscurité peint le ciel _

_Quand le soleil descend _

_Quand vous voulez de pleurer, eh_

_Et dans le vent est le peur_

_N'importe le temps_

_N'importe la distance_

_N'importe rien, rien_

_Appelez-moi!_

_Je serai toujours dans votre cœur_

_Parce que je vous aime_

_Vous, mes beaux enfants…"_

Ambos cantaron la última línea, era fácil de seguir el ritmo. Se sonrieron. Y los dos pensaron lo mismo: todo lo malo estaba perdonado y se pedían un comenzar de nuevo en su relación de hermanos; los tiempos mejorarían.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. ESTRECHO DE GILBRALTAR=**

Boris Feulner era un niño que habitaba en el puerto de Gibraltar. Era de estatura baja ya que aún le faltaba por crecer, su tez natural era aperlada pero ahora lucía morena en evidencia de estar constantemente expuesta a los rayos del sol. Su cabello y ojos eran color marrón, dándole un aire de guapura en desarrollo. Debido a que trabajaba con su padre en el oficio de mercader, sabía una vasta cantidad de idiomas. Además de ser bueno con los números. Tenía que ser todo eso, ya que al ser el primogénito de dos hermanos y tres hermanas más uno en camino, heredaría el negocio familiar como enlace entre mercaderes extranjeros y locales.

La familia Feulner tenía raíces mezcladas debido al lugar donde vivían. Se dice que hacía cientos de años llegó una caravana procedente de una tierra lejana llamada Slovenija, asentándose en el puerto que limitaba a los hombres de piel blanca y piel oscura. Esa carava conservó la línea de la cabeza principal para ser el líder de ellos, como si se tratase de una sucesión de reyes reclamada por el derecho de sangre del primogénito varón. Y estas son las raíces paternas del niño de ojos marrón. Por parte de la familia materna, Boris heredó sangre gitana ya asentada desde mucho tiempo atrás en esas tierras, siendo considerados nativos del lugar.

Sus padres eran polos opuestos: su padre se entregaba al raciocinio, su madre aún conservaba supersticiones y creencias de su pueblo original. Y él era una mezcla de ambos, más inclinado al raciocinio por el peso que cargaría una vez que su padre falleciera. La familia Feulner era grande y muy unida, él quería que todo eso se conservara. Y su nombre Boris, de raíz eslava que significaba "el gran oso", le hacía sentir más compromiso con su posición de primacía.

Esa mañana era especial para el hombrecito de diez años. Su mamá después de nueve meses tendría a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita, todos estaban en la expectativa. Después de tomar el desayuno de leche de cabra y pan salado con pescados fritos, su padre lo guio hacia donde estaba su mamá con el bebé que no dejó de berrear toda la noche. El niño se colocó a un costado de la mujer que le sonreía hermosamente, mientras su padre estaba en pie detrás de él, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de su primogénito, para que conociera al nuevo integrante de la feliz familia.

-Boris, te presento a tu hermana –la madre le tendió el bultito que cargaba dulcemente.

El pequeño ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, tomando diestramente en sus brazos a su hermanita. Le miró bastante curioso. Aunque ya tenía tres hermanas más, la sonrisa que le dio la recién nacida le hizo sentir una conexión especial por ella. Y ese sentimiento se acrecentó más porque la pequeña abrió sus diminutos ojos marrones idénticos al niño, le miró y volvió a sonreír, como si estuviera feliz de su presencia. Y él sí que lo estaba; tuvo una idea que diría en voz alta a sus padres, los cuales le daban confianza y amor para hacerlo.

-Mamá ¿Mi hermana se puede llamar Rous? –Habló Boris, dando ojos tiernos a la mujer.

-¿Por qué ese nombre? –Su madre le preguntó con curiosidad; su padre solo les miraba desconcertado.

-Su cara está roja, igual que las rosas que tenemos en el jardín –bajó la mirada hacia la bebé.

Los padres del niño le miraron bastante enternecidos por el nombre que su hijo propuso para la pequeña integrante de la familia. Y así llamaron a la pequeñita, que daba bostezos al estar quedándose dormida en los cálidos brazos del pequeño Boris.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. FRANCIA. PARÍS=**

Llegó una carta al Concejal procedente del Estrecho de Gibraltar. Era de uno de sus tíos lejanos, donde le decía que su hija, prima del anciano con la que estaba comprometido desde mucho antes que ella naciese, ya estaba en edad de ser reclamada. El Concejal recordó a su tía, la cual era una belleza exquisita. Así que su hija no podía ser menos que eso. Pero él era un anciano y ya no tenía interés en un matrimonio, mucho menos con una jovencita. Estuvo a punto de desechar la carta, cuando leyó algo que le intrigó: la única condición para dar a su hija en matrimonio era que debía mandar por ella con hombres de su confianza, que fueran fuertes para protegerla de los maleantes en el trayecto y que pudieran cargar la dote de la que tenía derecho. Entonces una idea le atravesó. Sonrió enormemente. Sus ruegos para que algo fortuito y trágico ocurriera con Farlan habían sido escuchados. Si bien era verano, la realidad era que las aguas marinas estaban muy agitadas a últimas fechas y el viaje era sumamente largo: un año en total. Era la oportunidad perfecta para enviar a prisioneros y personas indeseadas a una enmienda de muerte.

Enviaría a los prisioneros de los que quería deshacerse en un barco ya viejo, tan desgastado que una embestida fuerte de mar los tripulantes no sobrevivirían; entre todos ellos estaría Farlan. Solo un hombre de confianza sería enviado: Nikolas. El pelinegro iría para hacer que se cumpliera la muerte del rubio, costara lo que costara. El Concejal sabía todo esto debía hacerlo a escondidas de Tilo si no quería perder el cariño del joven. Su coartada la imaginaba como una mera desaparición de Farlan, tratando de huir del pueblo, traicionando la confianza de su propio hermano. Y él estaría para consolarle como un padre a un hijo.

Con ayuda de Nikolas, se hizo el momento propicio para hablar con Farlan a solas, en medio de los campos de flores aromáticas. El rubio estaba cortando con un pequeño filo algunas flores ya maduras para ser preparadas como plantas medicinales. El corte era en diagonal sobre el tallo, tal y como su madre se lo había enseñado cuando era un pequeño travieso. Luego, las guardaba en una canasta tejida, que llevaría a donde las ancianas.

El sol resplandecía fuertemente, haciendo que el sudor resbalara a chorros por su rostro. A pesar de la fatiga del trabajo y de la fuerza que el astro rey ejercía sobre él, se sentía tranquilo. Sentimiento iniciado cuando vio el rostro feliz de su hermano por el regalo que le había hecho, y que ya llevaba una semana ardiendo en su pecho. Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la figura de un anciano que claramente, quería hablarle.

-Miren lo que hay aquí, una jovencita rubia cortando flores –soltó en forma burlona el Concejal.

-Je, le faltó decir "hermosa", Concejal –el rubio sonrió de lado y dejó de cortar las hierbas, para verle de frente-. ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

-Seré directo. He decidido que tu castigo será cambiado. Ahora irás a una tierra lejana por algo que me pertenece.

Farlan arqueó un poco la ceja; eso era sospechoso. -¿Y qué pasa con el trato que hizo con Tilo? ¿Tan poco vale su palabra?

El Concejal se percató que al calor de su imaginación, no habló correctamente. Tendría que cambiar sus palabras: -Mi palabra sigue en pie. Pero vengo a proponerte algo, así que… Tienes dos opciones. La primera es seguir recolectando flores como una hermosa jovencita y pasar todas las noches en un lugar que sé detestas –hasta este punto habló con bastante veneno; después su voz se haría seria-. La segunda es aceptar el ir a ese lugar por mi futura esposa a tierras lejanas. Mañana al amanecer zarpa el barco, donde irías con otros hombres. Subirán hasta el mar y rodearán toda la tierra hasta llegar a ese punto. Una vez en Gibraltar deberán presentarse ante mi pariente, reclamar a la mujer y la dote. Nikolas irá al frente, como mi representante.

Esas palabras le habían captado la atención; se trataba de vivir una aventura. Pero tampoco se permitiría quedarse con las manos vacías. -¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?

-Ganarás tu expediente limpio.

-No es suficiente.

-También parte de la dote.

-¿Qué porcentaje?

-El uno por ciento.

-El cincuenta por ciento o nada.

-Es demasiado.

-Una mujer lo vale, sé los riesgos que hay.

Las miradas entre los dos hombres eran densas, diciéndose que no cederían tan fácil a la petición del otro. Pero, el Concejal fue quien daría su brazo a torcer porque en teoría, Farlan no sobreviviría.

-De acuerdo, el cincuenta por ciento de la dote.

Para el rubio eso fue demasiado sospechoso. Las siguientes palabras del Concejal le reafirmarían los pensamientos que venían tomando forma.

-Solo hay una condición: no debes decirle nada a Tilo.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado.

-Y tú una rata asquerosa –le sostuvo la mirada-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Farlan sabía que lo hacía porque quería su muerte. Pero él no le daría ese gusto. Regresaría con vida, regresaría con esa chica y su dote intacta. Y entonces el anciano tendría que tragarse sus palabras y por si fuera poco, tener que darle su parte de la dote y con ello tener dinero suficiente para iniciar una nueva vida. Tampoco lo escondería totalmente de Tilo; le dejaría una carta bajo la almohada para que supiera el motivo de su ausencia.

-Tenemos un trato –dijo sin mayor emoción y continuó con su trabajo de recolección.

**.**

**.**

Tilo sabía que algo no andaba bien. Esa noche no concibió el sueño al estar atento a los movimientos de su hermano, quien desde que llegó de la recolección de flores aromáticas se comportaba extraño. Se hizo el dormido cuando vio que el mayor se acercaba a él en medio de la oscuridad para comprobar que estaba sin percatarse de lo que haría: un papel se deslizó bajo la almohada. Por hacerse el dormido, Tilo no vio la sonrisa melancólica que Farlan le dio, pero sí sintió la caricia de hermano que le hizo en su cabello, como si se estuviera despidiendo.

Se escucharon pasos diligentes. El amanecer estaba próximo, iba con el tiempo contado para llegar antes que el barco emprendiese el viaje.

-¿A dónde vas? –Se escuchó la voz de Tilo, que se ponía en pie.

-Lo supuse, que te estabas haciendo el dormido –sin dejar de darle la espalda, detuvo sus pasos.

Los dos hermanos quedaron lado a lado. Giraron un poco, para verse frente a frente.

-Farlan ¿A dónde vas? –Tilo sentía que el corazón se le oprimía, al pensar que su hermano lo iba a abandonar.

-No tengo tiempo de explicártelo bien, todo está en la carta que te he dejado bajo la almohada.

Para el menor, esa fue una respuesta evasiva que le hacía sentir que la sangre empezaba a hervirle. -¿A dónde vas?

-Hermano, no tengo tiem... -fue interrumpido por una voz alzada.

-¡Yo voy contigo!

Farlan sabía que más perdería el tiempo tratando de razonar que diciéndole la verdad. -¡No puedes ir conmigo! ¡Iré a Gibraltar por la mujer de ese viejo!

Los puños de Tilo temblaron; él estaba enterado de ese viaje, él había ayudado en la preparación del barco. Sabía casi todos los detalles, excepto uno: su hermano también iría. -¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

Farlan sentía por dentro que se deshacía. Luchaba si ser sincero con su hermano o mentirle. Pero, sin importar lo que sucediera, nunca le mentía a Tilo. Y esta no sería la primera ocasión. -El Concejal me hizo jurar que no te lo diría.

Ante estas palabras, Tilo ardió en coraje por incredulidad. Farlan también se alteró al ver la mirada de su hermano. Y sin importar que pudieran despertar a los vecinos, comenzaron a hablarse en voz alta.

-¿El Concejal te pidió eso? ¡No mientas!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Ya sabía que no me creerías!

-¡¿Qué te ha prometido a cambio?!

-¡Mi total libertad! ¡Mi expediente será borrado y tendré parte de la dote!

Se sostuvieron la mirada y la respiración airada. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, en tanto ambos procesaban el momento de diferente manera. Farlan suplicaba en sus pupilas que confiara en él. Tilo comenzó a atar cabos; las palabras de Farlan podían ser verdaderas. Vio el trasfondo que se colaba en las pupilas. Eso le atravesó profundamente.

-No te dejaré solo, yo también iré –dijo casi en un suspiro, pero totalmente audible.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente. No esperaba que eso saliera de la boca de su hermano. -¡No! ¡Tú aquí te quedas!

Las miradas de ambos volvieron a hacerse densas.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?

-¡Porque si te llega a pasar algo me moriría!... No me importa si los demás mueren, ellos no son mi familia... Sabes que este es un viaje muy riesgoso, donde no sé si regresaré con vida. Eres mi hermano menor y mi deber es protegerte.

-¿Tan poca confianza me tienes? ¡Sabría cuidarme bien!

Un arranque le hizo soltar la sinceridad. -¡No creen que vayamos a sobrevivir! ¡Por eso nos envían! –Al decirlo en voz alta, sintió como especie de liberación y la mirada se llenó de tristeza-. Hago todo esto para enmendar todo lo que he hecho mal no solo como hermano mayor, también como hombre. Necesito tiempo para mí… Además…

-¿Qué más? ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

Farlan tomó una buena cantidad de aire. -Lo hago también para tener un nuevo comienzo. Para que tú no tengas la necesidad de pagar y cubrir todo lo malo que yo hago… ¿Crees que se siente bien el tener que estar huyendo todos los días de la justicia, de tener que vivir escondido y con el temor que en cualquier momento te mate un esposo traicionado? Tilo… Por favor compréndeme…

El hombre de tez blanca estaba a punto del llanto. No solo porque su hermano estaba reconociendo lo que hacía mal, sino porque estaba admitiendo que quería cambiar todo eso. Por su propio bien y también por él. Farlan lo abrazó.

-Tilo sé que no he sido un buen hermano. Sé que le he fallado a nuestra madre en la promesa de protegerte. Sé que no lo merezco pero… ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

**.**

**.**

Al amanecer el barco zarpó desde las aguas parisinas del Río Sena. El sol impuso su presencia en el cielo. Y por primera vez, los parisinos tuvieron miedo: la mirada de Tilo ese día, era totalmente fría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Traducción de la canción: **en el punto donde estés, en el punto de la tristeza. Cuando la oscuridad pinta el cielo, cuando el sol desciende, cuando quieras llorar y en el viento este el miedo. No importa el tiempo, no importa la distancia, no importa nada, nada ¡Llámame! Yo estaré por siempre en su corazón. Porque los amo. Ustedes, mis hermosos hijos.

**Esta es una canción original, el instrumental es en piano que me facilitó un amigo y la letra yo la compuse, será cantada por mí y por otro amigo. En cuanto esté en YouTube se los hago saber para quien guste escucharla.**


	8. Canto VII

**.**

**.**

**CANTO VII.**

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

A Riko le sorprendía que él siguiera ahí, que no se lo llevaran a las salas de tortura para terminar con su existencia sino que por el contrario, siguiera con vida. Como si también fuese un objeto abandonado dentro de ese calabozo. Después de dos días enteros que durmió el rubio, le vio despertarse. Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue sobresaltarse por el lugar donde estaba. Inmediatamente incorporó el torso y observó a su alrededor. Empezó a caer en la cuenta de donde estaba y recordó las heridas que le fueron infligidas. Él mismo se sorprendía al ver que estaban recuperadas y que no sentía dolor físico. Fue el agobio de los recuerdos dolorosos lo que le hizo volverse a tirar en el suelo, tomando una posición fetal. Su llanto se escuchaba con toda claridad, susurraba palabras muertas de un espíritu totalmente doblegado. Era evidente que jamás podría perdonarse por lo que hizo.

Los días pasaron en completo silencio. Erwin tenía hambre pero tampoco era que quisiera seguir con vida. Se dejaría morir de hambre. Era demasiado el dolor que sentía como para vivir con ello. El llanto desconsolado imparable comenzó a menguar, hasta llegar a ser solo episodios si bien muy frecuentes, temporales. Por su parte, Riko no quería hablarle, porque no sabía exactamente qué pasaría con él. No podía permitirse estrechar un lazo con alguien, quien al final de cuentas, terminaría abandonándola. Además ¿Qué diría Kyokan? Recordar a Kyokan la última vez que lo vio, le hizo analizar rápidamente todo ¿Pudiera ser que ese rubio fuera aquel hombre desgraciado del que le contó?

Solo algunas veces cruzaban la mirada. Los ojos azules miraban de reojo a la mujer de cabellos rojos la cual, disimulaba su sonrojo; esa mirada le traspasaba con profundidad, como si pudiera verle el alma. Le seducía. La arritmia no le dejó hasta que se forzó a soportar esos reojos azulados.

Seguían así, sin cruzar palabra. Riko sentía que por dentro se carcomía pero, hasta ese día solo le habían arrojado en compañía temporal a seres que hablaban en lenguas que no conocía. En su vida como espía además del ruso, su idioma natal, aprendió a hablar inglés y alemán, idiomas que necesitaba para infiltrarse y obtener información.

Hasta el día en que le oyó claramente hablar en alemán.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Riko ante las palabras que escuchó de él; le había tomado por sorpresa el que él hablara un idioma que ella entendía.

Erwin tuvo la misma reacción que ella; estaba totalmente sorprendido. -¿Me entendiste? ¿Sabes hablar alemán?

-Un poco, se me da mejor entenderlo que hablarlo.

Ambos voltearon a verse, con los ojos abiertos ante el desconcierto y la sorpresa. Las comisuras de sus labios subieron un poco, llegando a darse una tímida sonrisa. Estaban algo alejados, así que ambos comenzaron a acercarse un poco, arrastrado sus cuerpos tal y como estaban: sentados con la espalda contra la pared y piernas extendidas. Conservaron una distancia prudente, pero lo suficiente como para escucharse sin problemas y como para extender un brazo y tocarse. Ambos estaban serenos, mirándose fijamente, con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Erwin fue el primero en retomar la conversación.

-Me llamo Riko. En estas circunstancias no creo que sea relevante mi apellido ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Soy Erwin Smith pero no creo que sea correcto decir que es un gusto conocerte.

Ambos sonrieron irónicamente.

-Ja, pienso lo mismo que tú Erwin ¿Eres alemán? –Ahora fue Riko quien interrogó.

-¿Alemán? –Erwin le miró con desconcierto.

La mujer cayó en la cuenta que él no era alguien muy letrado, así que tendría que darle una pequeña explicación. –Así se les dice a las personas que habitan en las tierras de Magna Germania.

Erwin asintió. –Podría decirse que sí… ¿Tú de dónde eres?

-Soy de Rusia –hizo un poco de silencio al ver el rostro de Erwin tratando de pensar en donde estaba Rusia pero, no quiso hacer la pregunta en voz alta sobre la evidente ignorancia del rubio-. ¿Sabes? Eres el segundo hombre con el que cruzo palabra desde que estoy aquí –ella misma se reprimió mentalmente; esas palabras habían salido por sí solas.

-Lo tomaré como un halago… –le miró amablemente.

Sus bocas callaron, como quien no sabe cómo proseguir la conversación. Ambos querían hacerse más preguntas, pero dudaban que fuese el momento correcto para ello. Quitaron la mirada el uno del otro, y procesaron el silencio. Riko recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y se abrazó a ellas, recargando el mentón sobre las rodillas. Erwin estiró un poco las extremidades, las sentía dormidas. Por dentro, razonó; un poco de plática con la pelirroja no le vendría mal antes de morir. Por lo menos, tal vez ella pudiera escucharlo, él liberarse un poco de ese peso y morir más tranquilamente.

-Ya que al parecer vamos a estar un buen tiempo por acá me gustaría escuchar tu historia y yo te cuento la mía.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír tímidamente, por lo irónico de las circunstancias. Una mano se extendió.

-Por cierto, tienes un hermoso cabello –Erwin pasó los dedos por la lateral de la cascada del cabello rojo que resbalaba por la espalda de su compañera.

Riko tuvo que enterrar el rostro dentro de sus rodillas porque ese comentario le sonrojó en sobremanera. Estaba extremadamente orgullosa de su larga cabellera pelirroja que le llegaba hasta la cintura, por lo menos le consolaba el hecho de saberla consigo.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**=1380. PARÍS. FRANCIA=**

El ambiente cordial pueblo parisino estaba cambiando. Después que el barco que llevaba la enmienda a tierras lejanas zarpó, Tilo leyó la carta que le dejó su hermano. En ella, venía todo explicado a lujo de detalle. Saber que Nikolas también fue a esa enmienda, le causó un terror horrendo. Sabía que al chico pelinegro, Farlan nunca le simpatizó. Tenía muchos temores y sentimientos de coraje. Aunque ardía en furia, no iría a confrontar al Concejal porque sabía que le negaría todo o en el peor de los casos, que cambiara la versión de los hechos. Le cedió la victoria de esa batalla, más no de la guerra.

En cuanto llegara su hermano se largarían de ahí. Confiaba con toda el alma que su hermano regresaría con vida.

La música y la iglesia eran lo que le mantenía sereno. Un domingo normal, después de misa se quedó tocando el clavicordio en la capilla. Quería terminar una composición original para la misa de réquiem, en su idioma natal: el alemán.

Una rubia con un mechón cruzado sobre el rostro estaba paseando por las calles parisinas, junto con una mujer de rasgos asiáticos y sonrisa amable. Por el ritmo de trabajo que venía vislumbrándose, le serían necesarios más Guardianes de Mundos. Así que estaba en La Tierra buscando prospectos. Cuando su agudo oído se topó con una bella melodía, melancólica.

Ambas dirigieron sus pasos al lugar donde procedía la melodía: una capilla. Buscaron al ejecutor, el cual, estaba en la parte más recóndita, donde viajaba el sonido a través de la cúpula de adobe.

La rubia miró a través del alma de ese chico. La letra, el ritmo y todos los arreglos que le hacía a la melodía le daban la certeza que estaba ante un alma con bastante potencial.

-Kajiura –la rubia miró a su acompañante.

-Lo sé, Annie –la asiática le respondió.

Con la mirada, se dijeron todo. Se quedaron disfrutando de esa melodía en las sombras. Cuando el joven hubo terminado, ellas regresaron al Paraíso. Con eso, habían terminado sus asuntos por ese día.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

-Entonces, solo tienes unos días por aquí.

-Eso creo ¿Y tú?

-Yo llevo aquí 50 años.

-¡¿Qué?! –El rostro de Erwin no podía mostrar más sorpresa que la de ese momento- ¿Y cómo te has mantenido con vida este tiempo? ¿Y joven? –Estaba con la boca abierta.

Riko soltó una fuerte carcajada. –Jajaja ¡Sabía que te sorprenderías! –Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y le miró con una discreta sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que eras el segundo hombre con el que hablaba por acá?

-Sí, lo recuerdo –dejó de cerrar la boca, pero se mentalizó que podía volver a hacerlo.

-He podido permanecer escondida en las sombras gracias a Kyokan. Es un anciano que tiene milenios por acá. Él es quien me ha protegido de no ser torturada y me ha mantenido con vida este tiempo.

Los ojos y la boca de Erwin volvieron a abrirse por la sorpresa. Y se escuchó el incómodo sonido de las tripas vacías del rubio, el cual se sonrojó de la pena. Riko no contuvo en sacar otra fuerte carcajada; al tipo le hacía falta comida. Entonces recordó que tenía escondido un fruto de los que le llevaba Kyokan. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la esquina donde siempre estaba tirada. Removió unas piedras de la pared y sacó una manzana roja. Caminó hasta llegar frente a Erwin y le sostuvo su fría mirada.

-Ten, come esto –le tendió la manzana.

Erwin estaba totalmente sorprendido. -¿Cómo pudiste conseguirla?

-Kyokan… –le acercó más la manzana al rostro.

Erwin tomó el fruto, dudando de comerlo. Riko le leyó la mirada

-Vamos, que tú no morirás hasta que yo quiera –habló con bastante seriedad, sintiéndose como una amenaza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Le miró fijamente.

-Porque estoy aburrida y quiero que vivas lo suficiente para contarme tu historia. Vamos, no te comportes como un niño pequeño y come a voluntad, a menos que quieras que te la meta a la fuerza por un lugar que desconoces serviría para eso.

-No serías capaz.

-Te recuerdo que el Diablo sabe más por viejo que por Diablo y yo soy más vieja que tú –le dio una mirada terrible-. Obedece a tus mayores.

Erwin no quería hacerlo, pero la tentación de ver un fruto totalmente apetitoso y la razón que le dio la pelirroja, que era para tener tiempo de hablar sobre sus vidas fue lo que le convenció. La comió con desesperación, inclusive se sorprendió que una simple manzana le llenase.

-Es una simple manzana, pero te ayudará a que no mueras por lo menos unos días se sentó a su costado con las piernas extendidas, viéndolo comer.

Riko calló el hecho que le había dado su manzana hechizada. Al mentirle, se sintió como Eva engatusando a Adán para que comiera de un fruto prohibido. Y eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad; ese fruto se suponía solo era para ella. Pero no importaba, estaría dispuesta a soportar la reprimenda que le diese Kyokan la cual, en el mejor de los casos, sería la muerte.

Erwin terminó de comer el fruto en su totalidad, dejando solo el corazón que arrojó a una esquina. Ambos volvieron a entrecruzar miradas y sonrisas discretas, en medio del eco de los gritos de espanto. Erwin tuvo una idea para agradecer a Riko por el alimento.

-Te llamaré "russisch" –soltó el áureo sin más, haciendo que la pelirroja se desconcertara.

Después de ponerle ese apodo que solo era de él para ella, comenzaron a contarse de sus vidas con lujo de detalle.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**=1380. EN EL BARCO=**

Las adivinaciones del Concejal acerca del clima fueron erróneas. El clima con el que estaban navegando era totalmente favorable y el barco estaba soportando muy bien la travesía. Esto ponía nervioso a Nikolas porque no era lo que tenía en mente. Esperaba que el barco comenzara a ceder a las inclemencias del clima, de tal manera que, cuando fuera inminente la destrucción del mismo, él junto con algunos hombres –que compraría con un porcentaje de la dote que no estaba dispuesto a pagar; los mataría antes de llegar a París– se escabulliría en el bote pequeño que había en la parte posterior de la cubierta. Al resto de los hombres los dejaría a la deriva, sin ese bote, sin provisiones, mapas y un barco dañado que con el clima en cualquier momento terminaría por hundirse.

Él por su parte, cumpliría la enmienda del Concejal. Adquiriría un nuevo barco pero más pequeño y así llegar a París, con la mujer y la dote. Claro está, que Farlan no estaba contemplado en el segundo barco, sino que pereciera en el primero.

Pero, Nikolas subestimó la inteligencia de Farlan. El rubio descubrió sus planes al primer mes después que zarparon. Poco a poco, fue convenciendo a una parte selecta de sus camaradas para que le apoyasen en tomar el control del barco en cuanto ese momento sucediera. La única condición sería que no asesinaran a Nikolas; él mismo sería quien ajustaría cuentas con él. Como si fuese un motín. Farlan descubrió que tenía poder de convencimiento y liderazgo.  
>Durante los seis meses próximos a llegar a Gibraltar nada de eso sucedió.<p>

Sería una noche antes de llegar a Gibraltar cuando los planes de Nikolas y Farlan, se irían por la borda.

**.  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	9. Canto VIII

**.**

**.**

**CANTO VIII.**

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CAMÁRAS DE TORTURA=**

Kyokan sintió que dejó de respirar cuando vio que Riko platicaba muy amenamente con Erwin. No es que estuvieran sonrientes, pero sí se notaba el ambiente de tranquilidad entre gritos de tortura. Se escondió detrás de un muro para observarles detenidamente; ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ese hombre era el padre de aquel niño que no le dejaba dormir por el recuerdo del horror de sus gritos. Y también, el interés que mostró el Rey en él no era algo normal. Más impactante era que siguiera con vida. Sopesó que no era prudente el acercarse hasta saber que había ocurrido. Lo investigaría con sus iguales demoníacos y entonces regresaría donde Riko. No quería actuar imprudentemente y comprometer a su protegida. Era cosa seria. Dio un último vistazo y se alejó.

Riko disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Erwin que olvidó que ya era el tiempo en que Kyokan le llevaba alimento hechizado. Y lo recordó sólo porque comenzó a sentir nuevamente lo que era tener el estómago vacío. Eso le hizo confesarle a Erwin la verdad sobre aquella manzana; el hombre se sintió como aquella hermosa jovencita de la leyenda donde una bruja malvada se disfrazó de anciana para hacerle comer una manzana envenenada y cayera en el sueño eterno.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EN EL BARCO=**

Esa noche azotó un huracán en las aguas del océano donde navegaba el barco. El pueblo de Gibraltar quedó en el ojo del huracán por lo cual, no recibió daños. Solo le embistieron unas pequeñas lloviznas. A lo lejos, se podía observar las nubes negras, la tormenta eléctrica azotando y las altas olas embistiendo salvajemente lo que encontrara a su paso, tan altas que parecían iban a rasgar el cielo. Los vendavales eran fuertes. La espiral de poder destructivo de la tormenta era inmensa. Las nubes del manto celestial vieron como muchas embarcaciones de todos tamaños, eran tragados por el poder del agua.

Las olas embestían fuertemente el barco, tambaleando su peso. Se escuchaba el crujir de la madera, cediendo a cada azote. En ese barco ninguno de ellos imaginó que la naturaleza pudiera atacar con tanta fiereza. Algunos corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de salvar sus vidas. Otros se sostenían fuertemente de lo que encontrasen pero, no parecía ser tampoco una buena idea. Y la sensación de coraje se respiraba hondamente: estuvieron tan cerca de llegar a su destino.

-¡No quiero morir! –Muchos gritaban.

Algunos se echaron a llorar bajo el amparo de la lluvia, pidiendo perdón y absolución por los pecados cometidos. Otros rezaron. Y otros simplemente permanecieron indiferentes a la súplica de un perdón por sus faltas.

-Nikolas ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En dónde te has metido?! –Gritó Farlan con sumo enojo por no ver en donde estaba el chico, quien se suponía era el responsable de todas esas vidas. Avanzaba entre tambaleos, sosteniéndose de la débil orilla del barco que se meneaba.

Después de bastante esfuerzo, llegó hasta la parte trasera del barco y vio lo que temía: ahí estaba el pelinegro parado entre cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo; cuerpos de los otros hombres que también sabían de ese bote secreto. La sangre ardió por sus venas y logró ponerse en pie sin tener que sostenerse.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –Gritó Farlan avanzando entre los cadáveres de los hombres muertos a puñaladas.

-¡Atrás Farlan! ¡O también tendré que matarte! –Le respondió Nikolas soltando la última amarra del bote.

-¡Eres una rata asquerosa! ¡Querías escabullirte tú solo! ¡Y dejarnos morir a todos! –Se acercaba más a él.

-¡No importa lo que digas! ¡Yo no moriré aquí! –Lanzó un fallido ataque a Farlan, tratando de cortarle la garganta.

-¡Suelta esa arma! –Lo sostuvo de las muñecas para bloquear su ataque.

-¡No lo haré! –Impulsó sus brazos hacia el frente para tratar de quitárselo de encima.

Una marejada azotó con violencia. El mástil central cayó y provocó la destrucción del barco. Maderas y hombres salieron disparados al mar. Por la violencia del azote, Farlan y Nikolas cayeron al suelo que se destruía. Ambos lograron nadar y entrar dentro del bote. Cuando vieron que estaban juntos, querían volver a su disputa. Pero las embestidas del huracán los forzaban a sostenerse con fuerza y hacer que no cayeran al agua. Y como si fuera un milagro, la misma corriente los arrastró fuera de la zona donde los demás hombres luchaban por sus vidas.

Cuando estuvieron relativamente a salvo vieron morir al resto de los hombres. Muy pocos de ellos sabían nadar y lograron sostenerse de las tablas que aún surcaban la inestable superficie del mar. Pero los fuertes vientos, la lluvia y las olas no cedían. En silencio, esperaron el amanecer mientras veían como quedaban a la deriva. Y, de la centena de hombres que había en el barco... Solo sobrevivió la escalofriante cifra de dos hombres.

Cuando la calma llegó, el remolino de emociones: alegría por haber sobrevivido, la tristeza de ver a sus coterráneos morir y la ira de haber estado tan cerca de llegar sin daños a Gibraltar; todo esto les hizo comprender la posición en la que estaban.

-Ahora si queremos sobrevivir tendremos que trabajar juntos, nos guste o no –miró el rubio alemán al pelinegro con una profunda seriedad.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. ESTRECHO DE GIBRALTAR=**

Era pasado el mediodía y el sol refulgía con bastante fuerza en ese extremo de la tierra. Como si por la noche las nubes nunca hubieran existido. El clima era favorable para salir a recorrer el poblado. Un jovencito de ojos color marrón paseaba por la arena con una pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos. La pequeña miraba curiosa como un par de hombres con las vestiduras arremangadas, las mangas de la camisa hasta arriba de los codos y el pantalón por debajo de las rodillas, estaban atracando un bote a la orilla.

El rubio se acercó a él y le preguntó: –Est-ce que vous parlez français?

-Oui, je le parle –respondió el jovencito.

Y entonces la conversación giró en torno al idioma francés.

-¿En dónde estamos? –Volvió a hacer una pregunta el rubio.

-Esto es el Estrecho de Gilbraltar.

Al escuchar que estaban en el lugar donde harían su enmienda, los hombres de tierras lejanas suspiraron y sonrieron de alivio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Tomó la palabra el jovencito, mientras su pequeña hermanita miraba a todos lados con curiosidad y balbuceos.

-Mi nombre es Farlan Church y este tipo es Nikolas Cotton. Venimos desde París. –Limpió el sudor de su frente, hacía un calor al que no estaba acostumbrado.

-Vienen desde una tierra muy lejana –comentó el jovencito.

-¿Sabes en dónde está? –Ahora Nikolas entró en la conversación; ya había dejado asegurado el bote a una de las amarras del puerto.

-Sé que existe esa tierra, y sé que hay muchas más que también están lejanas donde hay parentela –respondió con mucha firmeza.

-¿Un niño como tú? –Nikolas estaba sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Farlan arqueando una ceja.

-Mi nombre es Boris, el primogénito de la familia Feulner, la más poderosa de estas tierras –había orgullo en la voz de Boris.

Nikolas reaccionó inmediatamente. -¿Feulner? ¿Conoces a alguien de nombre Javier Feulner?

-Sí, es mi tío. Es un hombre muy conocido por aquí –respondió Boris. Les miró con extrañeza-. ¿Y a qué vienen a estas tierras?

-Somos enviados del Concejal de París, venimos por una mujer que le fue comprometida en matrimonio, la hija de Javier Feulner. El Concejal recibió una carta diciéndole que ella ya estaba en edad de ser entregada en matrimonio, por eso nos ha mandado en este enmienda para llevarla con él –el pelinegro respondió, ya que era quien tenía las instrucciones e información exactas.

-No parecen ser enviados del Concejal de París ¿Tienen algo que los avale como tales? –Boris meció un poco a su hermana que cada vez estaba más inquieta.

Nikolas recordó que había guardado en una de las fajillas de su ropa el anillo que lo acreditaba como tal. Tenía la esperanza de no haberlo perdido; le alegró ver que era así. Mostró el anillo a Boris, quien no podía tomarlo porque su hermanita estaba bastante inquieta. Vio de qué trataba: pedía los brazos del rubio.

-Creo que le agradas a Rous –Boris soltó una risilla.

Farlan se acercó. -¿Ella es Rous?

-Sí, es mi hermana pequeña. Señor ¿Podría cuidarla un momento, por favor?

El corazón de Farlan sentía estremecerse; nunca antes había cargado a un niño tan pequeño. Pero asintió y le fue tendida una mujercita que no dejaba de sonreírle. En tanto Boris tomó el anillo y lo examinó con detenimiento. Todos los anillos de los hombres que eran cabezas de la familia Feulner tenían ciertos elementos distintivos. Cuando dejó de examinar y vio que estaban todos ellos, lo regresó al pelinegro.

-Solo una duda señor Cotton ¿Por qué vienen en tan deplorable situación?

-La tormenta destruyó nuestro barco –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo ocurrido por la noche.

Luego de una rabieta, la pequeña Rous regresó a brazos de su hermano. Boris comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo, y les habló:

-Entonces vengan conmigo. Si Dios o la suerte les han permitido sobrevivir es porque así debe ser. Primero los llevaré a mi casa y los presentaré con mi padre quien les dará una habitación en las afueras de la casa, ya que primero deben asearse, no se les permitirá la entrada así como lucen. Y mi tío es un hombre bastante desconfiado, buena suerte con él.

**.**

**.**

**=1380. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CAMÁRAS DE TORTURA=**

Después de varios meses que hubo investigado hasta donde podía, Kyokan regresó al calabozo donde estaba Riko, en un horario que sabía la iba a encontrar dormida. Y muy probable a ese hombre le encontrase muerto. Ese rubio era un misterio; ninguno de los que estuvieron en aquella fechoría sabía más que él. Y el mismo Lucifer parecía haberse olvidado de la existencia de aquel tipo. Ni siquiera sabía si su castigo era que el rubio se pudriera. Tal vez, no era tan importante como lo sospechó. Pero tampoco podía tomar riesgos; el que _ella _apareciera en el Infierno, justo después que él llegó no le daba buena espina. _Ella _nunca interfería. Su corazón le dictaba que si por alguna extraña razón el rubio seguía vivo debía sacar inmediatamente a Riko de ahí.

Y constató lo segundo, dándole un temor indescriptible. Trató de acercarse sin hacer ruido, pero la pelirroja sintió su presencia y despertó. Hablarían en idioma demoníaco.

-Ahora sí que tardaste viejo –comenzó a sentarse lentamente, con sus sentidos adormilados.

-Lo sé, han pasado cosas –le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie-. Riko vendrás conmigo, tienes que irte de aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? –Escuchar eso terminó por despertarla; no era algo normal.

-Ya no es seguro para ti estar en este lugar –le miró pidiendo comprensión.

Pero esa no era una respuesta que ella estuviera dispuesta a aceptar sin más. Se reprimiría de hablar en voz alta, aunque era lo que más deseaba. –Explícate.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de aquel hombre desgraciado?

-Es Erwin ¿Verdad? –Con la cabeza señaló al rubio que dormía a unos pasos de ellos.

-Sí –asintió con la cabeza y en sus ojos se veía más profunda la súplica de comprensión-. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-No alucines, él lleva meses aquí. Es un objeto olvidado, ni siquiera nos han arrojado más compañía –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y cómo ha logrado sobrevivir? ¿No habrás…? –Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Sí, le di una manzana hechizada –sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque quise.

-Riko…

-Está bien. Lo hice porque este lugar es asquerosamente aburrido y él me entretiene –aunque casi imperceptible para un humano pero no para un príncipe demoníaco, las pupilas de la pelirroja destellaron.

Kyokan abrió enormemente los ojos; supo el trasfondo de esas palabras y las pupilas. Comenzó a temer más y más. Riko sentía impacientarse.

-Le has tomado cariño ¿No es así? –Preguntó Kyokan, temiendo la respuesta.

-Oye viejo no confundas. Ya te dije que es solo una diversión para mí –dijo lentamente pero con destellos de su desesperación.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí, te llevaré a otro lugar –la agarró del brazo derecho, solo un poco bajo del codo.

-¡NO! ¡No lo harás! –Gritó Riko fuertemente en alemán, zafándose del agarre de Kyokan.

El grito de Riko hizo que Erwin se despertara. Como un reflejo de su atormentada conciencia, despertó de un solo brinco, con la respiración agitada y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Su mente estaba perdida en el limbo de sus recuerdos, sería la voz de Riko lo que la sacaría del trance.

-Erwin ¿Estás bien? –Al verlo despertar así, Riko no dudó en acercarse a él.

El rubio comenzó a respirar profundamente, hasta tranquilizarse.

Kyokan vio que Riko estaba siendo amable con él. Y eso le aterró: ella estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia Erwin. Aunque ella lo negase. Pero ella tenía el derecho de vivir esos sentimientos, aun dentro de tan deplorable lugar. Nuevamente la pregunta de ¿Qué hacer? Le asaltó los sentidos. Siguió mirando con detenimiento como ellos dos se trataban; se consolaban y confortaban mutuamente. Eso le recordó cuando él también fue un objeto olvidado en la Gruta de Amón. Y como después, el destino le llevó a ser un Príncipe Demoníaco. Había sido paciente y esa fue la clave: llevar el tiempo con paciencia.

Kyokan tomó la decisión que le pareció la más sensata: dejaría que las cosas tomaran su rumbo.

Se acercó a donde estaban esos dos sentados en la roca. Él hizo lo mismo, uniéndose a su círculo. Erwin le miraba extrañado y con algo de temor. Pero ver que Riko estaba tranquila con su presencia, le hizo comprender que él era el anciano que la protegía.

-Riko ¿Quién es este hombre? –Kyokan le preguntó en alemán, para romper la tensión del ambiente.

La pelirroja entendió la decisión que había tomado Kyokan, así que habló con naturalidad: -Él es Erwin Smith, un hombre que ha sido arrojado al olvido en este calabozo –ahora su mirada se centró en el rubio-. Erwin, él es Kyokan de quien te he contado.

Constatar que era el anciano del que le había contado, le dio un respiro. Pero luego, se preocupó, preguntándose si era algo bueno o malo. La reacción que obtuvo le dio la certeza que todo estaría bien.

-Gusto en conocerte Erwin –le dio una amable sonrisa-. Yo soy Kyokan, soy como el padre de Riko.

Erwin no sabía que responder. Solo de manera natural, le tendió la mano para estrecharla con ese anciano. Riko comprendió que Kyokan no la sacaría de ahí. Le dio un guiño de reojo, agradeciéndoselo.

-Vengan ambos a comer, he traído alimento –Kyokan se puso en pie y comenzó a preparar el tendido. Sabía que se metería en un gran problema si alguien se enteraba que Erwin seguía con vida y más aún, permaneciendo joven. Pero, ya había tomado su decisión.

Riko se puso en pie y miró a Erwin, quien estaba con una evidente duda en su rostro sobre si acercarse o no. Sería nuevamente la pelirroja quien lo convencería de seguirle el juego.

-Niño, obedece a tus mayores –Riko le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-. Te recuerdo que tú no morirás hasta que yo no lo desee, tienes que entretenerme en esta pocilga.

Al escuchar esas palabras Kyokan se quedó petrificado, pero evitó mostrarlo. Para Erwin esas palabras le hicieron sentir un alivio profundo. Tomó la mano y se unieron al anciano que ya tenía todo listo.

Y así, los tres se sentaron alrededor de la tela tendida en el suelo, donde había diversos platillos y frutos. El anciano sirvió jugo de uva, él mismo también tomaría una copa mientras los veía comer. Kyokan evitó el preguntar sobre la vida de Erwin. Porque él sabía mejor que nadie lo que había pasado. Así que hizo que la conversación girara en torno a lo ocurrido sobre el último evento de peleas callejeras que había organizado Naughty. Riko se sentía feliz de poder convivir con ambos hombres y que de alguna manera, todo fluyera con normalidad. Erwin sentía una mezcla de alegría y odio contra sí mismo. Alegría de saber que dentro de todo, seguía con vida y eso mismo le hacía odiarse. Sentía que él no merecía seguir existiendo.

**.**

**.**

**=1381. EN EL BARCO=**

Tal y como se los había dicho Boris, el señor Javier Feulner fue alguien difícil de tratar y convencer. Pero una vez que tuvo la certeza que no estaba siendo timado, les colmó de hospitalidades. Ya repuestos y habiendo recibido las bienaventuranzas para el viaje de regreso a París en un barco que también llevaba mercancía a diferentes destinos, entre ellos al que tendrían que llegar los dos hombres con la mujer y su dote, emprendieron la segunda mitad del viaje.

Todo iba transcurriendo con tranquilidad, mas Farlan no bajaba la guardia respecto a Nikolas. Si bien era cierto que por circunstancias fortuitas ahora estaban juntos en esto, también lo era que en cualquier momento la tranquilidad podía volver a romperse.

Nikolas se sentía nervioso e indeciso. Por un lado estaba la enmienda que le dio el Concejal, de no regresar a París sin la muerte de Farlan. Por otro lado, si bien era que había asesinado a esos hombres en medio de la tormenta, ellos eran seres muy lejanos a él, cosa contraria a Farlan; era el hermano de su mejor amigo. Y no lo iba a poder mirar a los ojos nunca más si se manchaba las manos con su sangre.

Y ahí estaban los dos hombres en la cubierta, afuera del camarote privado de la mujer del Concejal; tenían que vigilar que ningún marino quisiera propasarse con ella. Ambos estaban recargados de espaldas al barandal, viendo como los marinos estaban izando las velas. Cuando uno de los amarres de la jarcia se soltó de las manos de un marino y después de otro y otro más. La botavara giró bruscamente en dirección donde estaban los dos hombres.

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó uno de los marinos.

Farlan alcanzó a agacharse pero Nikolas no tuvo la misma suerte; recibió con fuerza el azote de la botavara. Al darse cuenta de eso, Farlan estiró su mano para jalar del brazo a Nikolas y evitar que saliera proyectado al mar. Pero fue inevitable.

-¡Hombre al agua! ¡Hombre al agua! –Gritaron varios hombres.

Y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, entre algunos que se arremolinaron donde cayó el pelinegro y otros volviendo a sostener los amarres. Farlan se asomó por borda en la esperanza que Nikolas estuviera con bien y ayudarle a subir de nuevo. Su sangre se heló cuando vio el cuerpo inerte flotando en el agua, con el rostro desfigurado; la botavara le dio de lleno contra la cara.

-¡Nikolas! –Gritó Farlan con desesperación y algunas lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

Al escuchar los gritos de los marinos, la mujer miró por la ventana pero solo observó cuando el cuerpo de Nikolas salió proyectado mientras Farlan estiraba la mano. Estuvo unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que abrió la puerta y comenzó a gritarle a Farlan:

-¡Lo mataste! ¡Asesino! ¡Eres un asesino! –No dejaba de lanzar aspavientos.

Los demás hombres no hicieron caso de la mujer por ser mujer. Además que habían visto cómo ocurrieron los hechos. Farlan tardó buen rato en tranquilizarla y le explicó lo que ocurrió, pero ella no le creía. En su mente ignorante creó una novela, como la verdad absoluta: nada le quitaría la idea que Farlan fue quien había asesinado al enviado de su futuro marido.

**.**

**.**

**=1381. FRANCIA. PARÍS=**

Como todos los días desde que se hizo un año que el barco zarpó, Tilo pasaba por el puerto donde atracaban los navíos procedentes de tierras lejanas, en la esperanza que uno de ellos le trajera de vuelta a su hermano, a quien le esperaba con nerviosismo y expectativa. A veces imaginaba malas noticias, a veces imaginaba buenas.

Esa mañana de sábado, Tilo despertó sintiendo que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Un cosquilleo inexplicable rondaba en su estómago y no le dejaba tranquilo. Haciendo caso de sus instintos, una vez que terminó el desayuno se dirigió al muelle, sentándose en una de las jardineras. Cruzó los brazos y trató de controlar sus latidos. Era la primera vez que fallaba con su compromiso con la autoridad eclesiástica.

Y entonces un barco atracó en la tierra parisina como mera parada para que bajara la pareja que compró su pasaje hasta ese punto. Tilo comenzó a acercarse, las letras del navío eran de un idioma extraño. Un hombre de cabello rubio largo bajaba escoltando a una mujer, mientras que algunos polizones descargaban unas cajas. En cuanto esos dos pusieron pie sobre tierra firme, reconoció ese cabello dorado y ahora corrió al punto donde el rubio contaba las cajas y agradecía las atenciones a los marinos. La mujer se sentó sobre una de las cajas con los brazos cruzados.

Tilo se mostró frente a ese hombre. Estaba desaliñado, con evidentes signos de desnutrición y su cabello era largo. Apestaba a pescado y humedad, pero eso no le importó. El nudo en la garganta por la alegría de verse después de tanto tiempo no cedía. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar de la emoción, hasta que tuvieron la fuerza de hablar.

-¡Hermano! –Dijeron al unísono mientras se envolvían en un fuerte abrazo y las lágrimas cayeron por sí solas.

Se abrazaban fuertemente, en la alegría de verse con bien. El amor de hermanos había triunfado, junto con la esperanza y la confianza que volverían a estar así: juntos.

Todos en la capilla se extrañaban que Tilo no estuviera como siempre, deleitándolos con su talento. Preocupados por ello, salieron a buscarlo y lo que vieron les dejó sin habla: Tilo abrazaba a su hermano. Farlan había regresado. Estaba vivo; sus ruegos que pereciera en el viaje fueron ignorados. Quien estaba más sorprendido era el Concejal. No podía creerlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con todos los demás? ¿Dónde está Nikolas? –El Concejal habló.

-Él no puede hablar, tiene que descansar –interrumpió Tilo-. Mañana hablaremos de eso.

Y sin más Tilo llevó a su hermano a casa.

Las mujer, al ver la emoción con que ese hombre había abrazo a su hermano, no quiso decir nada acerca de lo ocurrido un tiempo atrás. Ella primero descansaría un poco y entonces diría que Farlan había sido un asesino, que era una mentira lo que él diría: que Nikolas hubiese muerto en un accidente.

Los hermanos ya en casa, después que volvieron a abrazarse con euforia, tomaron los alimentos. Farlan se aseó correctamente y se impregnó de bastante loción natural de hierbas, el olor a mar ya le tenía hastiado. Tomó asiento frente a su hermano en la mesa.

-Tilo… Gracias por confiar en mí… –dijo Farlan con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo siempre confiaré en ti –le respondió Tilo, soltando un suspiro-. Aunque te confieso que temí que algo malo te pasara y nunca volverte a ver…

-Estuvo a punto de suceder pero no fue así...

Las miradas coincidieron. Y entonces hablaron tranquilamente de todo lo que había ocurrido ese tiempo que estuvieron separados. Farlan le contó absolutamente todo a Tilo: desde los planes de Nikolas que descubrió, lo acontecido en la tormenta, la estancia en Gibraltar y el accidente en el que aquel pelinegro perdió la vida, más lo que pensaba la mujer del Concejal, que él lo había asesinado. Solo se cayó el confesar su sentir: Farlan sentía que la muerte era algo que lo perseguía, o más exactamente: todo lo que estaba alrededor de él terminaba destruido.

-Tilo, te juro que yo no lo maté, fue un accidente –estaba cabizbajo.

-Yo te creo Farlan, yo te creo hermano –le levantó la cara para que en sus ojos constatara sus palabras-. Sé que pudiste matarlo si él intentaba algo, temía eso. Pero también confiaba en ti, que no harías esa estupidez, no soportaría saber que mi hermano es un asesino.

-Gracias –suspiró-. El problema ahora es que esa mujer cree que yo lo maté y en cuanto se lo diga al Concejal de seguro me van a mandar a la horca.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que eso pase! –De un salto se puso en pie.

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? –También se puso en pie.

-Era algo que venía pensando desde que te fuiste y ahora ha llegado el momento. Nos largamos de aquí –no permitiría que lo alejasen de su hermano y mucho menos por algo que no cometió.

Farlan quedó sorprendido. Él también había tenido esa idea pero nunca creyó que la escucharía de su hermano. Y así, ambos comenzaron a empacar, importándoles una miseria todo lo que dejarían. Años atrás habían llegado con las manos vacías, en búsqueda de una oportunidad. La tuvieron y ahora había expirado. Farlan sentía que todo eso era su culpa, que las consecuencias de su mal comportamiento le estaban pasando factura. Pero ahora ya no importaba nada. Ambos sentían lo mismo: mientras estuvieran juntos, superarían todo.

**.**

**.**

Tal y como Farlan lo había sospechado, la mujer contó su versión de la muerte de Nikolas. En ella, aprovechando el alboroto entre los marinos Farlan empujó por la borda al joven. Un claro asesinato, pero nadie le creyó por ser mujer. En ese barco no, pero el pueblo sí lo hizo. El Concejal ardió en furia y ordenó su búsqueda.

Pero… Lo único que quedó de esos hermanos fue un piano abandonado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	10. Canto IX

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CANTO IX.**_

_**Puede que tu recuerdo atormente mis mil despertares**_

_**Puede que mi corazón siga roto en mil pedazos**_

_**Pero en lo que mi mente lastima más**_

_**Es el frío recuerdo del último cálido abrazo**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**=1381. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DE ANNIE=**

Estaba la titánide Annie sentada en la orilla de una pequeña laguna que se formaba al costado de la cascada que comunicaba su Paraíso a otros mundos y dimensiones. Su vista admiraba el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar. El sonido de la caída del agua de su cascada se vio interrumpido, anunciando la llegada de visitas. Pero ella no necesitaba voltear a verlos, sabía de quiénes se trataba: sus hermanos.

-¿También pueden sentirlo, no es así? –Dijo Annie cerrando los ojos.

-Al inicio creí que estaba loca, pero se escucha claramente –la voz de otra mujer, cuyo nombre era Ymir. Se sentó al costado de Annie.

-¿Ustedes también pueden oírlo? –Ahora quien se sentaba en el pasto, a un costado de la rubia. Su nombre era Berthold.

-El sonido de algo rompiéndose –Annie se incorporó, quedando en posición sentada de piernas cruzadas, al igual que sus hermanos.

-Todos lo hemos oído. Es el sonido del tintineo lejano de un cascabel, el anuncio del final. –Quien habló fue Rainer, el de mayor jerarquía entre todos ellos. Se sentó al lado de Ymir.

Todos asintieron en un murmullo. Ellos cuatro eran los _Titanes del Cuarto Tiempo, protectores de las Leyes Universales_.

-El Cuarto Tiempo peligra –la rubia enunció con seriedad.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que lo está provocando? –Berthold soltó la pregunta.

-Se supone que para eso fueron creadas las Leyes Universales, para evitarlo –dijo Ymir con su usual tono malhumorado.

-Entonces hay algo oculto –sentenció Rainer.

-La balanza está muy inclinada hacia la maldad –el pelinegro habló.

-Pero una maldad desproporcionada… –en la voz de Annie se escuchaba preocupación.

-¿Serán las violaciones de Lucifer? Es por todos conocido que ese tipo hace cosas a escondidas –Ymir estiró un poco los brazos.

-No es que lo dude, pero los cuatro sabemos que el poder de Lucifer no ha dejado de menguar, cada vez es más débil –Berthold pasó la mirada por el rostro de sus hermanos.

-Y no tenemos pruebas de eso, pero… –Rainer hizo una pequeña pausa, lo que aumentó el dramatismo de sus siguientes palabras-. Hay algo más, también se siente como si algo estuviera despertando.

Se hizo un poco de silencio, hasta que Berthold alzó la voz. -¿Creen que tenga relación con él?

-No lo dudo. Es el hijo de Lilith y de ella puede esperarse cualquier cosa –dijo Rainer con algo melancolía en sus palabras.

Ahora todos miraron hacia arriba; sus ojos de Titán podían apreciar que el manto celestial se estaba fracturando.

**.**

**.**

**=1382. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

Ya eran dos años que estaba encerrado y abandonado en ese calabozo. Sobrevivía gracias a la bondad de Kyokan de darle alimento hechizado y también gracias a las atenciones de Riko. Si ella no lo escuchase, ya hubiera caído en la locura extrema. La compañía que ambos se proporcionaban era amena y en cierta tranquilidad, hasta que volvían a él los recuerdos y remordimientos de lo ocurrido con Marie y sus hijos. Aún todos los días pensaba en ellos, aún todavía estallaba en amargo llanto.

En cierta ocasión que despertó por el asalto de sus pesadillas, se sorprendió verse solo: Riko no estaba ahí. Eso le hizo incorporarse de un solo movimiento. Miró con detenimiento: no parecía ella hubiese sido sacada a la fuerza, ni que los barrotes fueran forzados o que ella le dejara algo como despedida. También sabía que Kyokan no permitiría que alguien más que no fuera él la sacaran de ahí.

Se escuchó que la reja era abierta y su corazón palpitó fuertemente por miles de ideas de quien podía ser. Al ver de quien se trataba, respiró aliviado. Pero seguía extrañado y su mirada era sinceridad en todo momento, sinceridad que Riko leyó a la perfección.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que todo el tiempo lo pasaba encerrada y sin hacer nada? –Cerró la reja y se recargó a un costado de la entrada, con algo de distancia de Erwin.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Saliste? –Ahora la voz de Erwin mostraba también esa extrañeza.

-Antes salía de vez en cuando a dar un paseo por toda la antesala. Desde que llegaste aquí ya no lo hacía, hasta ahora... –extendió los brazos al cielo-. Todos los calabozos son lo mismo, pero me distrae el ver nuevos rostros. No les hablo pero si los observo. Hasta me sorprende que no sean creativos con las torturas, siempre son las mismas.

Mientras Riko ejercitaba el cuello con movimientos circulares de la cabeza, Erwin razonó. La pelirroja ya estaba tan habituada a las torturas, no solo por escucharlas sino también de verlas, que eso le daba más sentido al porqué ella podía permanecer indiferente a muchas cosas. Y eso le hizo tener más dudas que expresaría.

-¿No te dan ganas de hacerlo? –Erwin preguntó.

-¿De hacer qué cosa? –Dejó de flexionar el cuello y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Torturar, matar, así como lo has visto…

-¿Torturar? Eso no es lo mío, no me gusta perder el tiempo así que prefiero la muerte sin tanto alboroto. Cuando vivía en Sebastopol lo hacía muy a menudo, no te niego que a veces me gustaría, lo extraño.

-¿Eres una asesina?

-No, yo soy una espía. Y por lo mismo tu vida peligra. Es la ley de la supervivencia: matar para seguir con vida. Un asesino lo hace a placer, yo lo hice por vivir. Aunque te diré que alguna vez lo hice por venganza.

_**Venganza.**_

Esa palabra resonó hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Erwin comenzó a meditar. Una palabra muy fuerte. Un sentimiento muy real. Pero algo muy difícil de ejecutar. Le hacía falta fuerza e inteligencia.

Mientras Riko seguía ejercitándose, él comenzó a caminar dentro del calabozo pensando seriamente en el sueño que tuvo donde mataba a todos esos adefesios a diestra y siniestra. Algo dentro de él hizo corto: le habían perdonado la vida. Recordó el momento donde estaba siendo sometido a latigazos, como apareció una extraña mujer de quien solo escuchaba su voz y ella detuvo su castigo, además de ser liberado y abandonado al olvido. Luego, aquella pócima que le curó las heridas. Y sabía que de eso Riko no era responsable. Había un motivo más poderoso de eso. Y la única pista que tenía era un nombre: Lilith.

De pie con las piernas juntas, su compañera empezó a estirar los brazos hasta llegar a las puntas de los pies sin doblar las rodillas. Y Erwin tuvo una idea: si Riko le enseñaba el lenguaje demoníaco tal vez pudiera descifrar qué era eso de "Lilith". Y Riko también era fuerte y sabía pelear…

-Yo también quiero –salió de su boca al momento de detenerse a unos pasos frente a ella.

-¿Tú también quieres qué? –Sin dejar de estar estirada, levantó la cabeza para verlo.

-Que yo… Es que… –no sabía cómo decírselo.

Se puso totalmente recta y le gritó: -¡Carajo, no te entiendo! ¡Háblame con claridad!

Erwin se tragó el sobresalto. Puso los brazos en su cintura y habló con seguridad. –Quiero ser fuerte como tú. Quiero salir de aquí, quiero aprender el idioma demoníaco.

-Erwin ¿Por qué quieres aprender todo eso?

-Porque estoy aburrido.

Esa no había sido una buena respuesta y Riko no tenía paciencia. La mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado, dio un paso al frente y le habló alterada.

-¡No me mientas! ¡No se te ocurra mentirme Erwin Smith! ¡Jamás lo hagas o te arrepentirás por siempre! ¡Lo que te hicieron esos adefesios no se comparará con el tormento que yo te haría pasar!

Quedaron los dos frente a frente. Esas palabras le dieron un pinchazo a Erwin, pero también hizo más fuerte su deseo.

-Está bien… Quiero hacerme fuerte y vengarme de lo que le hicieron a Marie.

-¿Vengarte? –Riko entrecerró los ojos, analizando su lenguaje corporal.

Erwin le sostenía la mirada a Riko. Sabía que debía hacerlo o no la convencería.

Para Riko eso era una locura que jamás podría realizarse. Algo totalmente imposible: un hombre cualquiera vengándose exitosamente de Lucifer. Quería decírselo, pero la mirada decidida e inocente de Erwin le hizo desistir. Nuevamente ese rubio la sorprendía. Pero aceptaría hacerlo por dos motivos: primeramente porque estaba aburrida y eso le daría diversión, y la otra razón era porque su corazón se estremecía; el hombre que amaba se lo estaba pidiendo. Se descubrió enamorada desde hacía tiempo pero trataba de guardar la cordura; sabía que Erwin nunca le correspondería.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó Riko con seriedad.

-Para nada –contestó Erwin, sintiendo una inexplicable seguridad.

-Dilo bien –esperaba que ahora sí le contestara satisfactoriamente.

-No tengo miedo –su voz se hizo profunda.

Ambos se sonrieron de lado.

**.**

**.**

**=1382. EL INFIERNO. GRUTA DE KYOKAN=**

El anciano estaba en su gruta, en el área de la cama de su aposento privado. Como muchas veces ocurría, estaba siendo sometido a los deseos carnales de Lucifer. Ese ser no distinguía entre hombre, mujer o animal. Si deseaba el cuerpo de alguien, en ese mismo momento lo tomaba. Desde que fue convertido en príncipe demoníaco, Kyokan era forzado a la sodomía. Él ya estaba harto de eso pero no podía hacer nada en contra. Intentaba relajarse y mentalizarse pero, cada vez se sentía más sucio.

**.**

**.**

**=1383. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

Después de enseñarle el idioma demoníaco y ponerlo en condición física, se llegó el tiempo de enseñarle a pelear. Riko esperaba que al ser hombre tuviera bastante fuerza y solo tendría que adiestrarle en canalizarla, pero se llevó una decepción muy grande: Erwin no tenía fuerza o si la tenía, la estaba reprimiendo. Ya habían sido varias sesiones tratando de sacarle el potencial, hasta que se desesperó.

-¡Pegas peor que una niña! –Gritó Riko después de soltarle el enésimo puñetazo en la cara.

Erwin cayó de rodillas. –Es que eres una mujer.

Eso la enfureció. -¡Yo no soy una mujer! ¡Yo soy tu enemigo! ¡Atácame!

-Pero… –negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso crees que esos adefesios se van a compadecer de ti? ¡Ven y trata de matarme! ¡Pastorcito de mierda! –Los gritos de Riko cada vez eran mayores.

-No me digas así –agachó la mirada.

-¡Eres un pastorcito de mierda! ¡Eres un fracasado! ¡Un inútil! ¡Un estúpido pobretón!

-No… no… –esas palabras le estaban hiriendo, estaba a punto del llanto.

Lo jaló del cuello, forzándolo a verla. –Erwin ¿Acaso crees que ellos te van a consolar? ¡Reacciona!

-Es que no, no puedo hacerlo… –ahora sí estaba llorando.

-¡Me decepcionas! Ahora llora mariquita, llora como la nena que eres… –lo soltó abruptamente.

-No, no digas eso… –seguía de rodillas, hablando entre lamentos.

Erwin lloraba. Riko se había reprimido de hacerlo, pero ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Tendría que ser drástica en sus palabras. Sabía que lo siguiente que escupiría sería cruel pero necesario.

-Ja, compadezco a esa tal Marie por haberse casado con un imbécil. De seguro ella era igual de estúpida que tú, no, no, no es cierto… ¡De seguro esa tal Marie era una puta! ¡Una puta de mierda que de seguro se entregó a Nile y montó una escena de violación para que no pensaran mal de ella! ¡Aparte de puta es mentirosa!

Y la furia se encendió en Erwin. A él podían insultarle todo lo que quisieran porque se lo merecía. Pero Marie era alguien diferente. Con las lágrimas secas en las mejillas, su rostro enrojeció. Se puso en pie.

-¡No te permito que hables así de Marie! –La voz de Erwin era fuerte.

-¡Marie es una puta! ¡Marie es una PUTA RAMERA!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-¡Hazlo si puedes!

Y en ese arranque de furia, se lanzó en contra de Riko, tratando de tumbarla de espaldas al suelo. Pero quien cayó de espaldas fue él. Usando su fuerza en contra, Riko lo cargó de la cintura y lo azotó.

-Un arranque de furia no te servirá de nada si no sabes canalizarla… –le miró en forma despectiva, aunque por dentro le alegraba que sus palabras hicieron efecto: que Erwin ya empezara a dar destellos de su fuerza.

**.**

**.**

**=1383. ALEMANIA. LOS PRADOS DE HIRTENBORN=**

Los dos hermanos buscaban en donde quedarse a vivir. París ya no era una opción y Fráncfort tampoco lo era. Aunque querían estar en el lugar donde vivieron tantas cosas hermosas con su madre, también era cierto que ahí los encontrarían y los separarían. Además que estaba el riesgo que se topasen con aquella familia que despreció a su madre. Se desviaron del camino principal. Iban llegando de pueblo en pueblo pero ninguno les agradaba para asentarse. Hasta que llegaron a un pequeño poblado en unos hermosos prados a las faldas de una pequeña colina donde a la mitad, se observaba un castillo de tonalidades blanco y mostaza, con las torres terminadas en triángulo de color azul.

En la entrada al pueblo se leía lo siguiente:

"_Willkommen_

_Wiesen am Hirtenborn"_

Farlan se le quedó mirando al cartel, como tratando de descifrar lo que decía. Tilo le leyó el rostro y eso le causó gracia, no reprimió el soltar una carcajada.

-¿Has olvidado el alemán? –Mencionó Tilo después de reír.

Farlan enrojeció.

-Eso te pasa por no practicarlo.

-¿Tú lo prácticas? –Lo volteó a ver.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que hacía en la capilla después de misa? –Le dio una sonrisa.

Con esa respuesta Farlan supo que todas las hojas donde venían sus composiciones y que traía cargando como lo más valioso, eran en alemán. Y fue el mismo compositor quien tradujo y leyó en voz alta:

-"Bienvenidos a los Prados de Hirtenborn".

Los dos hombres con capas negras se quedaron mirando al cártel, montados sobre sus caballos azabaches cargados con sus pertenencias. El vaho escapaba de sus bocas al mismo tiempo que respiraban. Cada uno por su parte tuvo el presentimiento de algo. Pero ya estaba anocheciendo, hacía frío y las nubes amenazaban con estallar. Encaminaron sus caballos a la posada.

Cuando pasaban frente a pequeños jardines de flores rojas, una niña regordeta iba corriendo con una canasta repleta de peras, tropezó y cayó con la cara al suelo. Las peras rodaron por la tierra y la niña comenzó a llorar. Farlan inmediatamente detuvo el andar del caballo, bajó y se acercó a ella. Tilo se quedó a la distancia, observando lo que haría su hermano.

La tomó del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Habló con un alemán un tanto inseguro. -¿Te lastimaste?

La niña negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar.

–Tranquila, ya pasó –le dio una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.

La pequeña trataba de tranquilizarse, limpiando el polvo de su vestido y secándose las lágrimas, ahora sollozando. En tanto, Farlan comenzó a recoger los frutos y los volvió a colocar dentro de la canasta.

Al abrir los ojos ya sin lágrimas en ellos, vio frente a ella al rubio tendiéndole la canasta y dándole una sonrisa.

-Ten, aquí están todas –le seguía sonriendo amablemente.

La niña tomó la canasta, sonrojándose. –Muchas gracias señor.

Farlan no quería quedarse con la duda. -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Me llamo Liri y ¿Usted señor?

-Me llamo Farlan, ve con cuidado Liri.

-¡Gracias señor! ¡Usted es muy amable! –Las mejillas regordetas de la niña enrojecieron.

Y Liri siguió su camino.

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte –dijo Tilo al momento que Farlan subía a su caballo.

Y ahora quien se sonrojó fue él.

Llegaron hasta la posada, por entrada tenía la taberna del lugar. Ese poblado era muy pequeño, pero bastaba para llenar las mesas de la taberna con hombres bebiendo y tomando alimentos. Ellos también comerían algo primero antes de pedir una habitación para descansar. Al entrar, ambos se percataron que todos los hombres tenían cierto parecido; tal vez fuera un lugar donde todos estaban relacionados directamente de sangre, algo muy común en esos tiempos y en esas zonas alejadas, por lo que no prestaron atención a ese detalle. Cuando tomaron asiento y la camarera fue a atenderles, lo hizo con voz nerviosa, como si estuviera ante algo sobrenatural. Después que ellos entraron, todos los hombres comenzaron a susurrar como si estuviesen ante la presencia de un fantasma. Eso incomodó a los dos hermanos, quienes decidieron ir a dormir de solo terminar los alimentos.

Mientras preparaban sus camas, hablaron en francés para que si alguien les estuviera espiando, no les entendiera.

-¿Viste sus caras? –Farlan fue el primero en hablar.

-Parecían como si hubieran visto a un fantasma –su hermano menor le respondió.

-Yo creo que es porque no han de recibir tan seguido la visita de forasteros, este lugar está alejado y por un camino alterno.

Ambos rieron. Se tendieron sobre las camas y se cubrieron con las mantas de lana que les proporcionó una joven de cabello trenzado. Miraban hacia la oscuridad del techo, tratando de calmar la extraña inquietud que tenían desde que pusieron un pie en esos prados.

-Farlan… –la voz de Tilo mostraba preocupación.

-¿Sí, hermano? –La voz de Farlan también mostraba preocupación.

-Nada, no es nada… –prefirió callar el presentimiento que tenía-. Es solo que me alegra mucho que seas mi hermano y que estemos juntos.

Farlan alzó una ceja y soltó una risilla. –A mí también me hace feliz que seamos hermanos.

Y entonces sí durmieron. La lluvia comenzó a mojar la fría tierra.

**.**

**.**

**=1383. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

Habían salido a dar un paseo por las salas de tortura, aventurándose más allá de lo que alguna vez habían hecho. Riko le había advertido a Erwin que si se llegaban a ver en problemas, la primera regla era no correr porque así te estabas poniendo en evidencia. Pero, el rubio desconfió de Riko. Cuando uno de los adefesios les vio entre las sombras y no encadenados a la pared, la pelirroja se tiró al suelo para simular que se desvanecía. Cosa contraria a Erwin: lo primero que hizo fue echarse a correr. Riko al verlo corriendo se fue detrás de él. Y así los dos emprendieron una larga carrera hasta que se le perdieron de vista al adefesio y llegaron directo al calabozo que tenían por "hogar".

-Eso estuvo cerca –Erwin agachó su brazo para apoyarse y sentarse sobre el suelo.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! –Gritó Riko con la voz más furiosa que jamás hubo soltado.

Erwin, impactado por escuchar a Riko hablando así volteó para dirigirle la mirada, pero solo vio venir una mano sobre el costado izquierdo de su cara. Riko le estampó con fuerza su mano derecha totalmente abierta, haciendo un fuerte eco de la palma contra la mejilla y los dedos de la mano lastimaron el ojo y el puente de la nariz.

-¡Lo primero que te digo que NO hagas y es lo primero que haces! –A Riko le hervía la sangre-. ¡Te dije que la primera regla al huir es no correr! ¡Y tú te echas a correr como una nenita!

-Lo siento, es que me dio miedo… –se agarraba la mejilla lastimada; le ardía.

-¿Miedo? ¡¿Miedo de qué?!

-Que nos descubrieran...

Riko le dio una mirada fulminante. –Te dije que si tenías miedo, no lo lograrías –lo agarró de las orejas, forzándolo a mirarla mientras hablaba con voz gruñona-. Erwin me mentiste. Dijiste que no tenías miedo y por eso acepté estar en esto –le jaló más fuerte de las orejas, casi arrancándoselas-. Y ahora me sales con la estupidez que te dio miedo –lo soltó de las orejas y le jaló el cabello de los costados, de manera firme y dolorosa-. A mí no me mientas pastorcito de mierda –lo jaló más fuerte del cabello, arrancándole un gemido-, si quieres que esto funcione deberás de poner toda tu confianza en mí así como yo en ti. Te recuerdo que eres la primera persona a la que estoy confiándole mis secretos de espía –lo soltó, dejándolo caer contra el suelo-. Duérmete, cuando despertemos vamos a continuar –le dio la espalda y caminó hasta el punto más alejado de Erwin, se tendió en el suelo.

Erwin vio como Riko dejó de moverse; se había quedado dormida muy rápido, pensó el áureo. Pero Riko se hacía la dormida. Si bien estaba enfadada con Erwin, era más tristeza lo que sentía. A pesar de estar entregando lo que era de lo más sagrado para ella, sus secretos de espía, él aún desconfiaba de su palabra. Le estaba entregando todo de ella para que consumara su "venganza" y él no se daba cuenta de eso. Se hartó de escucharse mentalmente. Se durmió.

Erwin se reprochaba por haber desconfiado de Riko. Tendría que confiar en todo lo que ella le dijera, esa era la única forma en que lo entrenara con sus habilidades. No le importaba ella, lo importante era hacerse fuerte e inteligente. Y por temor estuvo a la nada de echar abajo sus planes. De ahora en más le obedecería en todo, aun si la razón se pusiera en contra. Se durmió.

**.**

**.**

**=1383. ALEMANIA. LOS PRADOS DE HIRTENBORN=**

Al día siguiente, unos minutos después de haberse escondido la aurora en el horizonte, alguien tocó a su puerta. Los dos se miraron extrañados. Temieron que hubiesen ido tras Farlan, por lo que éste se escondió detrás de la puerta mientras su hermano atendía. Al abrirla se percataron que era un anciano.

-Buen día joven –el anciano saludó con bastante formalidad.

-Buen día buen hombre ¿Qué se le ofrece? –contestó el pelinegro con rubio.

-¿Se encuentra el otro hombre con usted? También le involucra.

Farlan dejó de esconderse y se mostró frente al anciano. Al observarlo, Farlan sintió algo conocido en él, pero no recordaba en donde le había visto.

El hombre senil volvió a hablar con voz temblorosa. –Caballeros ¿Podrían acompañarme?

-¿Qué ocurre? No hemos hecho nada indebido, hemos pagado nuestro consumo y no hemos hechos destrozos. Puede comprobarlo –habló Farlan.

El hombre de canas negó con la cabeza. –No es eso. La gran señora quiere verlos.

-¿La gran señora? –Dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

Sin mayores preguntas y sin siquiera tomar el desayuno, los hermanos fueron guiados hasta el castillo de techos azules que se veía a media colina. La gran puerta de la entrada se abrió, mostrando un decorado exquisito de colores térreos y azulados. Farlan sintió una especie de déjà-vu; Tilo estaba totalmente impresionado con la belleza del interior.

El anciano tomó sus capas y las colocó en un perchero. Fueron nuevamente guiados a una pequeña sala de sillones blancos, donde había una anciana emperifollada que se cubrió la boca de solo verlos. Se puso en pie y en pasos temblorosos apoyada en un bastón se acercó a ellos. Su rostro mostraba bastante sorpresa y las lágrimas cayeron a borbotones. Farlan estaba tieso y Tilo extrañado.

-¡Mi nieto! –Se abalanzó a los brazos de Tilo soltando el bastón. Se recargó contra su pecho.

El joven por su parte estaba totalmente desconcertado. –Disculpe madame ¿Quién es usted?

-Yo, yo soy tu abuela –hablaba con la voz quebrada-, y te he buscado por mucho tiempo. Tú eres mi nieto, el hijo de mi hijo. El heredero de la familia Church.

-Espere madame creo que me está confundiendo –la movió para que ya no lo abrazase y la sinceridad salió disparada de su boca-. Entonces a quien buscan es a mi hermano. Mi apellido es Wolff, no Church. Mi hermano Farlan es quien se apellida Church.

-No, claro que no. Tienes la sangre Church, eres idéntico a tu padre. Eso explica por qué nunca pudimos encontrarte. Vaya que esa mujer fue muy astuta al cambiarles los apellidos…

Farlan sentía que ardía por dentro. Al estar observando las pinturas, esculturas y demás bienes supo donde las había visto: en aquella casona en las tierras del Fráncfort del Meno. Cayó en la cuenta de quien era esa anciana y el anciano que les llevó hasta ahí: la madre de aquel hombre al que llamaba "padre", y el mayordomo, respectivamente.

Ahora, todas las memorias que había reprimido por años, salieron ó los desprecios, los malos tratos y todo lo doloroso que pasó cuando era un niño. Siempre se refirieron a él como "bastardo"o "engendro", pero como más le decían era "el ilegítimo", recordándole que él nunca heredaría la posición de primogenitura, por más esfuerzos que hiciera.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que sus puños temblaran; su furia subió altamente de niveles cuando recordó cómo le decían a su madre; el llamarla "ramera" era lo más educado. Iba a estallar, a gritarles que quitaran sus sucias manos de su hermano e irse inmediatamente de ahí porque de quedarse un poco más, ni siquiera él mismo sabía de lo que era capaz.

Cuando se escucha que vuelven a abrir la puerta y la voz de una niña gritó:

-¡Oh! ¡Mami es él! ¡Él es el señor Farlan! ¡Él es muy amable! ¡Él fue quien me ayudó cuando me caí!

-¡Liri, detente! –Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, la madre de la pequeña.

La pequeña corrió a los brazos de Farlan. Eso lo sacó de concentración, pero correspondió el abrazo. Cuando volteó hacia donde estaba la madre de la niña recordó quien era: la mujer que le puso el apodo de "el ilegítimo". Y no pudo evitar sentir repulsión hacia la niña.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó Tilo a la anciana.

-Liri saluda a tu tío. Ella es Liri Church, la heredera de la familia.

-Señores, el desayuno está servido –el mayordomo interrumpió en la sala.

Los dos hermanos se miraron.

-Discúlpennos –Tilo habló.

Conocía a su hermano y sabía que estaba sintiendo. Lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hacia un cuarto contiguo. Ambos empezaron a discutir en voz baja y en francés.

-¡¿Te das cuenta quiénes son ellos?!

-Lo sé, baja la voz…

-¡¿Entonces porqué demonios seguimos aquí?!

-Vamos a quedarnos un tiempo aquí.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Tilo?!

-Farlan, tranquilízate y escúchame…

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Tú no estuviste ahí cuando llamaban "ramera" a mamá!

Farlan le dio la mirada más furiosa que jamás había dibujado sus pupilas. Tilo le miraba pidiéndole comprensión. Sosteniéndose la mirada, el rubio se dio cuenta que había un trasfondo.

-¿Qué te pasa Tilo? –Farlan ya no alzaba la voz, pero se seguía notando la furia en su pronunciación.

-No me sucede nada –Tilo por dentro rezaba para que Farlan confiara en él; tenía un plan que ideó desde que aquella anciana lo abrazó, pero para que funcionara no podía decírselo-. Te lo estoy pidiendo por primera vez en la vida, confía en mí.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? –Preguntó remarcando palabra por palabra.

Pero solo recibió silencio y la misma mirada suplicándole comprensión como respuesta. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse, cuando escuchó su nombre y solo volteó la cabeza.

-Farlan –lo agarró fuertemente del brazo, por encima del codo-. No vayas a hacer algo estúpido.

Maldiciendo entre susurros, Farlan se deshizo del agarre.

-Vamos a desayunar, que nos hace falta –caminó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla, dio la media vuelta-. Hermano, por favor confía en mí.

Tilo esperaba de todo corazón que Farlan confiase en él. Si bien era cierto que el mayor era el de las ideas brillantes, el menor no se quedaba atrás. El dinero se les estaba acabando y era buena oportunidad de hacerse de bienes. Además, ahí estaba algo valioso, una memoria invaluable de su madre: una pintura de ella. Era conocido que en las familias de abolengo se hacían pinturas cuando se casaban, sus padres no fueron la excepción. Farlan alguna vez le describió como era ese cuadro donde salía su madre. Haría todo para ganarse la confianza de la estirpe Church, le dejaran andar ahí como si nada y diera con esa pintura que muy seguramente la anciana la tenía bajo llave en el sótano. La robaría y se irían de ahí para siempre. No quería tener relación alguna con ellos. Para él, ellos jamás habían existido. Sin embargo, para lograrlos convencer que se quedaría y despreciaría a su hermano, no debía decírselo a nadie. Que todo se viera de la manera más natural para no levantar sospechas.

Se sentaron en la mesa con los más importantes de la familia a tomar el desayuno. Y como siempre, Farlan era menospreciado; toda la atención la tenía su hermano. Él sabía que solo les interesaba Tilo, y tuvo temor de lo que pudieran llegar a hacer con tal de retenerlo. No lo pudo soportar. Salió disparado del castillo. Se internó en los altos árboles del prado.

En Farlan crecía el odio. Internado en medio del prado, rodeado de altos árboles y algunos animales mirándole curiosos, maldecía en voz alta. Le enfurecía sobremanera la situación en que se encontraba. Y sabía que era su culpa. De haberse comportado correctamente en París, no hubiera tenido problemas con la justicia y por lo tanto, no haber hecho aquel viaje a Gibraltar que le traía una cascada imparable de infortunios. El pasado no podía ser modificado. Se odiaba tanto a sí mismo, reprochándose por sus malas decisiones. Resoluciones que tomó y que ahora, por capricho del destino, le tenían en el pueblo donde estaba la familia que tanto mal le hizo a su madre.

No dejaba de gritar y maldecirse a sí mismo. Él podía cargar todas sus culpas por toda la eternidad. Pero su hermano era alguien quien no debía hacerlo y sin embargo, huyó con él, dejando atrás una buena vida en París. Después de maldecirse hasta el cansancio, se recargó en un tronco. No permitiría que lo alejaran de su hermano. Era capaz de primero venderle el alma al Diablo que separarse de él.

Venderle su alma al Diablo.

Una idea descabellada pero… No iba a dejar pasar ni un solo día que esa familia tuviera la compañía de su hermano. Hizo a un lado la petición de Tilo, de confiar en él. No podía correr riesgos con ellos; eran peor que buitres. Recordó una conversación que tuvo con uno de los tantos marineros que perecieron en aquel viaje, donde le confesó haber hecho pacto con el Diablo. En ese momento le pareció una mentira pero ahora esperaba que fuera real, deseándolo profundamente. Pronunció en voz alta la plegaria de invocación a los infiernos.

-Denigrata est cor, et anima ad infernum, pro desiderio meo caliginoso, iuretis in tenebris sunt; obviam venit, et meam impleat petitionem.

Los inofensivos animales que había alrededor huyeron al mismo tiempo que él pronunciaba esas palabras. En su lugar llegó una docena de lobos con ojos rojos. Se vio rodeado por ellos, mostrándoles sus fauces. Farlan dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso.

-No les tengas miedo –la voz de un hombre resonó a sus espaldas.

-¡Ah! –Gritó por el espanto y viró para ver al hombre-. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hola! ¿Eh? Tú invocaste al Infierno con todo tu corazón. Mi nombre es Xenophon Harkimo. Dime ¿Qué puede hacer el Gran Domador de bestias del Infierno por ti?

Farlan observó a ese hombre que llevaba sobrepuesto en los ojos unos cristales enmarcados por por un armazón que se sostenía en las orejas y el puente de la nariz. Era delgado pero de mediana estatura y su cabello oscuro desaliñado le cubría hasta las orejas.

Mientras Farlan hacía pacto con el Diablo, Tilo platicaba con los miembros de la familia que se reunieron a recibirlos. La anciana le contaba de su abuelo, quien cuando la ley de la vida sufrió un revés al ser que el padre quien enterró al hijo cambió en sobremanera. Ordenó buscar a la mujer de su hijo, al hijo que tuvo en una aventura y a su nieto o nieta; la mujer había huido estando preñada. Quería reunirlos y nombrarlos herederos de la fortuna Church. Pero, el no saber el sexo del ser que estaba engendrado, aunado al hecho ahora sabido que les cambiaron los apellidos dificultó el encontrarles. Pero la muerte de él llegó antes de cumplir su deseo y ella ordenó la mudanza de toda la estirpe a esas tierras, que eran herencia de su madre. La anciana esperaba con eso convencer a Tilo de quedarse con ellos. Y después se encargaría de Farlan; al contrario de su esposo, ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Montaría una escena donde todo fue un accidente.

Tilo desconfiaba; jamás confiaría en las personas que desterraron a su madre a una vida precaria. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Quien le tenía nervioso era su hermano mayor, de lo que pudiese llegar a pensar o planear en la soledad del prado. Conocía a su hermano; rezaba para que por primera vez en su vida no se dejara llevar por sus arrebatos. Rezaba para que su idea saliera bien; Farlan debía confiar en él así como Tilo lo hacía.

Y entre los recónditos árboles del prado…

-Oh, ya veo lo que quieres… Para eso tendrías que matarlos a todos.

-¿Matarlos?

-Sí. Yo te daría la fuerza y la sangre fría para hacerlo. A cambio de eso vendrás en unos años conmigo al Infierno, donde te daré una muerte rápida para que seas alimento de mis bestias. No es mucho lo que pido, solo lo justo. Piénsalo, tienes la venganza en tus manos, frente a ti. Podrás vengar todos los desprecios que le hicieron a tu madre.

-¿Cuántos años para que cobres tu pago?

-Dos años.

-¿Dos años? Es muy poco.

-Tú ya no eres un jovencito… Pero veamos… Está bien, tres años.

-Diez años.

-Son demasiados. Seis años, es mi última oferta…

Estrecharon las manos. Y así, Farlan vendió su alma al Infierno.

**.**

**.**

**=1383. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

Después de aquel episodio donde Erwin sacó sus destellos de fuerza cuando siempre mostraba debilidad, ya era totalmente diferente: se había fortalecido. Y Riko ya no sólo combinaba ataques físicos, también psicológicos para fortalecer su mente. El alumno casi había superado al maestro salvo por una excepción: cuando escuchaba el nombre de "Marie" la culpabilidad le asaltaba, desvaneciendo por completo sus avances. Y aún lloraba por ella.

Parecía un tiempo cualquiera, los dos sentados en el suelo, contándose a detalle episodios de su vida. Erwin le estaba contando a Riko por enésima ocasión el momento más feliz de su existencia: cuando Marie dio a luz a su primogénito Erwin.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo contara: el llanto amargo volvía a escurrir por sus mejillas. Riko ya no podía soportarlo verlo triste y llorando. Cada vez que él lo hacía, era como si a ella le estuvieran enterrando mil estacas en su corazón. Volteó su rostro y disimuladamente limpió sus lágrimas. Venía pensando en una idea desde hacía tiempo, y supo que había llegado el momento de decírselo.

Cuando Erwin calmó su llanto y lamentos, Riko le habló con una voz como nunca antes lo había hecho: con bastante dulzura.

-Erwin, sé que quieres vengarte. Eres hombre y tienes la fuerza, pero te hace falta tranquilizarte y tener la resistencia. Sobre todo, te alteras demasiado cuando escuchas el nombre de Marie. No te estoy diciendo que la dejes de amar pero sí tienes que superar el pasado o no lo lograrás.

El rubio la miró con una duda. -¿Qué estás queriendo decirme?

-Erwin… Tienes que dejar ir a Marie –le habló suavemente.

-No, no puedo hacerlo… –sollozaba dolorosamente.

-Tienes que dejar ir su fantasma, su recuerdo que te atormenta…

-No, no quiero… Ella es el amor de mi vida…

Estaba consiente que esa sería su respuesta. Pero también sabía que debía hacer. Rompió un trozo de la falda de su roído vestido y comenzó a vendarle los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto el áureo al sentir lo que Riko le hacía.

-Imagina que quien está frente a ti es Marie, dile todo lo que tienes atorado en el pecho. Esta noche tú estás frente a ella, esta noche te ha sido permitido estar con ella. La única condición es que debes permanecer con los ojos cerrados. Al amanecer Marie se irá pero esta noche, esta noche estarás tú con ella.

Riko tarareó una canción de cuna, que sabía era muy popular en las tierras de Magna Germania. Erwin comenzó a temblar; esa canción se la cantaba su esposa a sus hijos antes de dormir. Temblando, se aferró a los brazos de Riko. Y nada importó; su alma estalló.

-Marie… Yo lo siento mucho. Mi amor te fallé, perdóname por no protegerte, perdóname por lo de Erwin, yo, yo lo maté… Y yo te maté… Marie mi amor me haces falta, te extraño, te extraño mucho… Por favor, por favor Marie perdóname… Soy de lo peor, no merezco tu amor, nunca lo merecí, yo debí dejarte ser feliz ¡Aaaaaah! –Soltó un grito desgarrador- ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Te necesito….! Te extraño ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡No quiero estar sin ti! Sin ti estoy muerto ¿Puedes oírme? Solo quiero decirte que te amo, te amo Marie y siempre te amaré por toda la eternidad. Eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer más hermosa del universo. Tengo miedo Marie… Mi mayor temor era perderte y te perdí de la peor manera. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, no hay día que extrañe tus besos, tus abrazos, tu sonrisa. Tu sola presencia me bastaba para ser feliz. El día que me dijiste que estabas preñada fue el más feliz de mi vida. Esa fue la prueba más hermosa de amor que me diste: un hijo de los dos. Y al pequeño Erwin… A mi hijo lo maté… Ay mi hijo. Él era inocente, él no debió de morir así. Él debió crecer y tener su vida pero… Pero fue mi culpa que eso no pasara –sintió unas manos que le acariciaban la cabeza-. Sé que me escuchas, lo siento en tus manos temblorosas…

Las lágrimas escurrían a través del vendaje improvisado. Erwin realmente sentía que quien le sostenía y acariciaba la cabeza en su pecho era Marie. No dejaba de repetir una y otra vez las mismas oraciones, suplicando perdón.

Sintiendo que era Marie, Erwin besó a Riko como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tomó la barbilla y entrelazó sus labios con esos otros. La mujer quedó pasmada; era su primer beso real. Hasta ese momento solo tuvo besos donde unía fugazmente los labios con su contraparte, y ahora era aquel beso con el roce de lenguas. Se dejaron llevar, disfrutando de ese tierno beso que los elevaba al cielo y al mismo tiempo los arrastraba al infierno del alma. Cuando hubo terminado de besarla, Erwin enterró la cabeza entre los pechos de Riko y se quedó dormido.

Ahora, quien lloraba sin descanso era ella. Había absorbido su dolor. Sabía que Erwin jamás le correspondería.

**.**

**.**

**=1383. ALEMANIA. LOS PRADOS DE HIRTENBORN=**

Era una noche lluviosa, con relámpagos cegadores y truenos ensordecedores. En la ausencia de luz de la luna naciente, la oscuridad reinaba.

Cada uno por su lado, los dos hermanos hacían cosas diferentes. La anciana les había dado habitaciones separadas alegando privacidad para cada uno. Tilo daba vueltas en la cama, sin poder concebir el sueño. Farlan por su parte, se alistaba para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Su alma y mente estaban totalmente cegadas de odio. No sentía remordimiento, no sentía nada. Tan solo quería erradicar a esa familia y con ello vengar la muerte de su madre. Pero más que eso: no permitiría que le separaran de Tilo. Jamás se alejaría de su hermano, su familia.

Caminó por el pasillo, cubierto con su capa oscura. Por parte del domador de bestias del Infierno para llevar a cabo su cometido, le fue proporcionada una daga de tamaño medio pero de filo doble, la cual sostenía cara abajo. Parecía un oscuro fantasma del infierno. Y su primera víctima sería la anciana que llamaba "puta" a su madre y a el "bastardo". Abrió lentamente la puerta y se acercó a la cama donde dormía plácidamente la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-Despierta maldita vieja.

La mujer abrió los ojos solo para toparse con la gélida mirada de Farlan y una mano cubriendo su boca. Pataleó y manoteó tratando de liberarse pero no fue posible. Al cerrar el pacto, Farlan fue dotado de una fuerza increíble. De un solo movimiento desprendió la cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

Y de ahí le siguió la mujer que le puso el apodo "el ilegítimo". La despertó al taparle la respiración con su mano. Y de la misma manera, la decapitó. Los ojos mostraban el horror de la sorpresiva muerte. A su costado estaba la niña regordeta, durmiendo abrazada de un oso de peluche. Le vino el recuerdo cuando dijo que él era muy amable. Pero eso no importaba; ahora le producía asco su existencia. Le dio la muerte de un solo tajo.

No podía ver bien a quien asesinaba y eso no le importaba; degollaba a todas las personas que estaban en el modesto castillo. Los truenos callaban sus movimientos.

Sus fríos adentros le pedían más sangre. No podía detenerse. Al amparo de su oscura capa abrió el portón principal. Montó el caballo y atravesó el puente. No iba a dejar a nadie de la familia Church con vida. En cuanto terminara de erradicarlos, desmayaría a su hermano y se iría de ahí sin detenerse, para que cuando éste despertase, ya estuvieran lejos y no se enterara de lo que hizo. Nunca pensó en el futuro ni en dar una explicación y en ese momento tampoco le importaba.

Tilo seguía sin poder dormir. Caminó a la habitación contigua para buscar a su hermano. Le dio un fuerte mareo ver la cama vacía. Algo dentro de él le empujó a asomarse por la ventana. Un relámpago le mostró a alguien saliendo del castillo con algo filoso entre las manos. Montó un caballo y entonces supo quién era.

-¡Farlan!

Corrió a su habitación. Se colocó sus botas, se echó la capa encima de su ropa de dormir y salió de la habitación. Al caminar por el pasillo sintió que pisó un charco. Creyó que era una gotera pero le extrañó no sentir las gotas sobre su cabeza, ni que el sonido del choque del agua contra el piso de piedra sucediera. Un fuerte relámpago le mostró que era algo de color oscuro y que en definitiva no era agua. Su mano tembló cuando sintió lo pegajoso del líquido. La voz se le fue cuando descubrió que eso era sangre, y que escurría desde adentro de la habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La empujó un poco solo para toparse con la imagen de la pequeña Liri degollada sobre su cama.

-¡Nooooooo! –Gritó fuertemente.

Abrió de par en par las otras puertas de las habitaciones y constató a la luz de los relámpagos que todos estaban muertos por degollamiento. Y sabía que el culpable de eso era Farlan. Al filo de las escaleras, gritó y lloró amargamente; su hermano no había confiado en él ni siquiera un día. Los arrebatos, la inseguridad e impulsos de Farlan ganaron. Él le había pedido no hacer ninguna estupidez. Y le falló.

Recordó que su hermano había montado un caballo y que iba en trayecto al resto de las casas. Hubo un escalofrío en toda su espina dorsal. Se limpió las lágrimas y salió a perseguirlo, en la esperanza de detener la cacería que estaba ocurriendo. Pero cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde. Farlan estaba caminando sobre el lodo hacia su caballo para emprender el regreso al castillo.

Al ver que su hermano menor venía hacia él, detuvo sus pasos. Tilo desmontó del caballo y se encaró a Farlan.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE?! –Le gritó tan fuerte que ni siquiera los rayos opacaron su voz.

La mirada de Farlan era oscura y vacía. –Tomé venganza de lo que hicieron a nuestra madre. Y ya no podrán separarnos, nunca más.

-¡¿Venganza?! ¡¿Separarnos?!

Aún corría sangre fría por sus venas, hablando de la misma forma. –Tilo hermano, vayámonos de aquí.

Esas palabras le causaron una fuerte repulsión. –¡NO! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Tú eres un asesino! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

Cuando Tilo le dijo que no era su hermano, la conciencia en Farlan volvió; había terminado el préstamo de la fuerza y la sangre fría. Levantó lentamente los codos hasta observar frente al rostro manos ensangrentadas. El cuchillo cayó en el lodo. Sintió un puñetazo en el rostro. Cayó al fango y escuchó los reclamos de Tilo.

-¡Maldita sea Farlan! ¡Yo confié en tí cuando me lo pediste! ¡Te creí cuando me dijiste que tú no mataste a Nikolas! ¡Y tú no pudiste hacerlo! ¡No pudiste confiar en mi! ¡¿Por qué Farlan?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué soy menor que tú?! ¡¿Por eso?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo pedí que confiaras en mí! ¡¿Y tú qué hiciste?! ¡Mataste a todos! ¡A todos! ¡¿La pequeña Liri qué culpa tenía?! ¡¿No te das cuenta lo estúpido que eres?! ¡Eres un maldito asesino!

Por la lluvia, Tilo no veía el llanto amargo que escurría por la faz de Farlan, quien por dentro estaba destrozado pensando en muchas cuestiones. No podía ver a su hermano a los ojos. ¿Qué explicación le daría? ¿El que vendió su alma al infierno? Ahora el hacer pacto con el Diablo le pareció una muy mala idea. Se había dejado llevar por un arrebato, tomando la peor decisión de su existencia. Y Tilo tenía razón; él no era su hermano, era un asesino.

Farlan se puso en pie. La lluvia arreciaba, los truenos resonaron con más fuerza y los relámpagos cada vez eran más cegadores. Y aun así podía ver que la mirada de su hermano era de dolor y desprecio hacia él.

Era tan grande la furia por la decepción, que Tilo por primera vez en su existencia comenzó a golpear a Farlan a puño cerrado. El rubio ni siquiera metía las manos para defenderse; de alguna manera cada golpe le redimía. En un movimiento que ninguno de los dos supo explicar, una daga oculta bajo la capa del rubio se encajó con profundidad en el torso del otro hombre, exactamente en el hígado. Dio unos pasos atrás cuando sintió ese horrible dolor filoso.

-¡Tilo! –Gritó Farlan al ver que el cuerpo de su hermano caía de rodillas agarrando la empuñadura de la daga, como queriéndola sacar.

Inmediatamente Farlan se abalanzó hacia él para sostenerlo y evitar que desencajara la daga de su cuerpo, eso aceleraría el sangrado.

-Ha-halt.. mich… –con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, le pedía a su hermano que lo abrazara.

Farlan así lo hizo, aprisionándolo contra su pecho. –Hermano, hermano… No, no…

Tilo comenzó a convulsionar y a escupir sangre por la boca. El pecho de Farlan empapado de agua, se estaba tiñendo de un hermoso y doloroso escarlata.

-Tilo por favor no me dejes, no te mueras…

Con desesperación Farlan trataba de detener el sangrado, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano; la herida era muy profunda. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo fuertemente contra sí, mientras sus sucias manos se teñían de rojo por la sangre de su hermano. El menor dejó de moverse; ya no había nada más que una mirada llena de miedo.

-_¡Aaaaaaaaah!_

Farlan sintió la pulsación más dolorosa de su existencia. No hacía otra cosa más que gritar desgraciadamente. Un rayo cayó cerca de él, casi alquilándolo. Tenía que irse de ahí; la tormenta arreciaba y amenazaba con sepultar todo el lugar en el lodo. Soltó un último grito desgarrador. Cerró los ojos del cadáver de su hermano. Lo recostó sobre un jardín de pequeñas flores rojas y lo cubrió con la capa.

No podía seguir ahí. Sintiéndose un ser totalmente despreciable, enterró junto con su hermano aquella vida llena de felicidad y compañía. Cargaría con todos sus pecados y la soledad sería la manera de redimirlos en su tiempo en la tierra, porque después de eso vendría el Infierno y con eso, la muerte. Montó su caballo y cabalgó sin mirar atrás, dejando que la lluvia le empapara y diluyera sus lágrimas llenas de remordimiento.

Pero no era posible ser redimido porque su mente no dejaba de decirle que… Tilo Wolff estaba muerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**

Dedicado a Mamiwolf y Estefi quienes eran las que tenían más curiosidad del pasado de Farlan. Espero no haberlas decepcionado; esta idea tiene más de un año haber nacido y ha sido una emoción muy fuerte para mi el escribirlo.


	11. Canto X

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CANTO X**_

**.**

**.**

**=1383. ALEMANIA. LOS PRADOS DE HIRTENBORN=**

El cuerpo de Tilo se estaba enfriando y fuera del alcance de la vista humana, su alma se estaba desprendiendo del cuerpo, en forma de puntos brillantes formando una esfera a la altura del pecho.

Antes que el alma se desprendiera en su totalidad del cuerpo, llegó una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, cabello ondulado café suelto y vestida elegantemente con un pantalón sastre, camisa blanca y gabardina negra a juego con las botas negras de tacón que caminaban sin problemas sobre el fango. Su rostro mostraba una amable sonrisa, se acercó hasta el cuerpo tirado en el lodo y flores. A pesar de la fuerte lluvia, ella estaba completamente seca. Con solo el poder de la presencia de su mano, tomó la esfera que se estaba desprendiendo del cuerpo y la empujó nuevamente hacia el cuerpo frío.

Al volver el alma al cuerpo, de un abrupto, Tilo recuperó la conciencia; seguía con vida. Comenzó a temblar, sintiendo el frío del agua helada sobre su piel. No recordaba más que estar muriendo en brazos de su hermano. Sintió una presencia y volteó hacia ella. Su vista estaba nublada por el abrupto despertar pero distinguió que se trataba de una mujer que para él, resplandecía en medio de la oscuridad.

Supo entonces que había muerto y preguntó. -¿Qué eres? ¿Un ángel? ¿Vienes por mí para llevarme con mi madre?

Eso provocó una risilla en la mujer. –Mi nombre es Kajiura y sobre lo de ser un ángel no es del todo correcto pero tampoco equivocado. Lo que sí es verdad es que te llevaré conmigo, eres del interés de Annie.

-¿Annie? –Su voz tembló.

-Sí, dentro de poco la conocerás. Anda toma mi mano, que se hace tarde y no es bueno hacerla esperar.

Iba a tomar la mano, pero tuvo una primera duda. -¡Farlan! ¡¿Mi hermano en dónde está?!

Kajiura lo tomó de la mano; él sintió una calidez que le llenó. Y la mujer habló sin perder su sonrisa. –Tu hermano está bien. Pero ahora debes venir conmigo al Paraíso.

Y los dos cuerpos desaparecieron de La Tierra.

**.**

**.**

**=1383. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DE ANNIE=**

-Bienvenido a mi Paraíso, Tilo Wolff.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dieron después de atravesar una cascada y su vista toparse con un lugar de verde pasto, árboles frutales alrededor de una cabaña y el resto del paisaje se perdía entre hermosos viñedos llenos de frutos.

-¿En dónde estoy? –Preguntó el hombre con naturalidad a la mujer rubia con vestido rosa pálido que tenía enfrente.

-Te lo he dicho, estás en mi Paraíso. Yo soy la Titánide Annie, estarás bajo mis órdenes. Digamos que moriste como humano y ahora tendrás una nueva vida –le respondió esa mujer.

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo –su mente estaba totalmente confundida.

-Hay mucho que explicarte pero todo tendrá su tiempo. Cuando lo hayas comprendido te daré el elixir de la juventud y vida eterna. Entonces ya te habrás convertido en uno de mis Guardianes de Mundos.

-¿Guardianes de Mundos? –Simplemente no entendía nada de lo que le decían.

-Muy pronto lo entenderás… –dijo Annie antes de desaparecer; tenía asuntos que tratar con sus hermanos.

Y Tilo se quedó con más dudas. De forma inmediata todo eso desapareció al recordar lo que había ocurrido con Farlan y miles de punzadas dolorosas le aquejaron. No pudo evitarlo; se tiró al suelo a llorar.

La mujer asiática se hizo a un lado y se cruzó de brazos. Kajiura lo prepararía como Guardián de Mundos. Y sabía que lo primero sería dejarlo sacar su aflicción.

**.**

**.**

**=1384. FRANCIA. PARÍS=**

Había transcurrido un año desde que no podía dormir más de unos minutos, fuera de día o de noche. Había perdido mucho peso, su piel estaba pálida y las ojeras ya estaban enraizadas. Por todo esto tomó una decisión: iría a confrontar un poco de sus pecados. Regresó a París para carear el hecho que había huido de la justicia por algo que no cometió. Al llegar se topó con bastantes sorpresas. La primera fue que el Concejal ya había muerto. Fueron tan solo un par de años pero, París ya había cambiado demasiado, era como un lugar nuevo. Había crecido en demasía, había nuevas construcciones y un nuevo Concejal que fue enviado de otras tierras por lo cual, sus ideas eran adelantadas a su época. Fue tanto el cambio que el expediente con el pasado de Farlan, simplemente había desaparecido.

Mas había ciertas cosas que no habían cambiado, como que su tía y su primo vivían en la casa de siempre. Le recibieron con mucha sorpresa, jamás creyeron que lo volverían a ver. Y el impacto fue mayor al verlo solo y demacrado. La señora Kirschtein le recibió con atenciones, pero Farlan solo agradecía y no decía absolutamente nada más, solo tenía la mirada fija en el vacío. Eso preocupó a su tía, quien habló con su hijo Jean para que tratase de acercarse a él. Después de servirle un plato de caldo de verduras, les dejó a solas en la casa alegando tener que comprar víveres. Ella sabía que entre dos hombres habría más confianza.

Jean era un adolescente bastante impulsivo. La edad le había favorecido de pasar de un niño regordete a un joven alto, esbelto y de cabello café claro. Pero su personalidad arrebatada y sincera muy a menudo le traía problemas.

Una vez que el rubio terminó de comer, el joven de cabello café claro hablaría; tenía poca paciencia y estaba al borde de terminarse.

-Oye Farlan es molesto que no hables. Ya dime ¿Y Tilo en dónde está? –Preguntó Jean en forma directa.

Farlan no tenía ánimos de dar explicaciones. –Él murió. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tilo está muerto?! –Se puso en pie poniendo las palmas sobre la mesa y abrió la boca de la impresión.

Farlan desvió la mirada llena de dolor; ni siquiera podía responder. Jean iba a soltar un arrebato cuando notó que unas lágrimas cayeron sobre las mejillas de su primo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y creyó que era el momento adecuado para mostrarle algo.

-Ven conmigo –Jean le solicitó.

Los dos hombres se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia el cuarto trasero que alguna vez hospedó a los dos hermanos. La puerta se abrió. Farlan se quedó pasmado de lo que vio: el piano que le regaló a su hermano.

Cuando hubo cambio de Concejal, el piano se lo dejaron a esa familia al ser la única parentela de los hermanos. Cuando Farlan lo vio, la tristeza y el odio contra sí mismo hizo que temblaran sus puños. Contrario a lo que creía, el llanto no apareció porque ya estaba seco de lágrimas. Solo quedaba odio contra sí mismo. Dio la media vuelta, tomó el bolso que cargaba al hombro y comenzó a hurgar buscando algo. Cuando le encontró, sintió un retortijón desde sus adentros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó Jean a Farlan al ver el objeto que había tomado.

El rubio se posicionó frente al piano. Había adquirido un mazo antes de llegar a París, como arma de defensa. Pero ahora tenía una mejor idea en lo que terminaría usándolo. Lo tomó correctamente, alzó los brazos para tomar vuelo y asestó el primer impacto en contra el instrumento. Jean estaba totalmente sorprendido; no podía creerlo. Tenía la boca abierta a más no poder.

Farlan a cada golpe que daba, sentía que terminaba de enterrar su pasado. Tal vez pudiera redimirse por aquellas personas que degolló; al final de cuentas, tenía su justificante en el odio que sentía por la familia Church. Pero nunca se redimiría por haber asesinado a su hermano y por no haber confiado en él porque no había justificante. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría, aun si por azares del destino el mismo Tilo se lo perdonara, él no lo haría consigo mismo. Nunca sería capaz de ello. Y se juró a sí mismo que nadie nunca más le diría que él era amable.

No quedaron más que trizas irreconocibles del piano. Farlan bajó el mazo y comenzó a jadear por el cansancio, limpiándose los restos de unas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, con el dorso del brazo. Entonces Jean gritó fuertemente, dejando salir lo que había reprimido al verlo así.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!

Farlan le dio una mirada totalmente oscura. Jean retrocedió por el miedo a esos ojos asesinos. El rubio regresó el mazo a la bolsa. Volvió su vista a los restos del piano y habló:

-A partir de este momento soy simplemente Farlan. No tengo apellido, no tengo pasado y no tengo futuro. Yo no tengo nada más que mí mismo.

-Hombre, sí que estás loco… –Jean salió de la habitación.

Y después de haber destruido el piano enterrando su pasado en donde él tenía un hermano llamado Tilo Wolff, un año después de haberse convertido en un asesino, Farlan pudo dormir sin despertar por el sobresalto de sus pesadillas.

Aún así pasarían unas semanas días más para que pudiera sentir que podía avanzar cargando a cuestas ese pasado. Jamás dejaría de sentirse de lo peor. Sólo tenía cinco años para vivir algo antes ir al Infierno. Un domingo por la mañana durante el desayuno con su primo, empezaría a echar a andar la idea que tenía para su nueva y corta vida.

-Jean ¿Quieres hacer algo emocionante?

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

-Vamos a darle a este pueblo algo de qué hablar...

**.**

**.**

**=1384. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURAS=**

Después de haber llorado en los brazos de Riko el recuerdo de Marie y haber dejado ir su fantasma que le atormentaba, algo empezó a cambiar en Erwin. Poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un hombre decidido y frío. Estaba dejando atrás al hombre inseguro, con miedos y que no dejaba de llorar. Su propia debilidad se estaba convirtiendo en una fortaleza.

Un tiempo en que Riko estaba dormida, Erwin salió del calabozo a dar un paseo sin ella. Quería hacerlo desde hacía tiempo porque sabía que eso le daría otra perspectiva de las cosas. Y sentía deseos de hablar con los sometidos, cosa que Riko la prohibía. Solo estaban en las sombras observando. Pero él ya no tenía miedo.

Llegó hasta la primera sala de tortura. El adefesio que les atormentaba tenía unos segundos de haber salido de la cámara. Erwin se acercó a un hombre de rasgos totalmente alemanes, que estaba atado a la roca con sus brazos colgando de cadenas. La cabeza estaba flácida y no dejaba de gemir agónicamente. Las ratas ya habían hecho estragos en ese hombre, mostrando sus entrañas al aire, las tripas colgaban más allá de los genitales.

-A-yu-da-me… –le costó demasiado al hombre pronunciar esas palabras.

Erwin sonrió al constatar que su lengua fuera en alemán. Era el momento perfecto y la persona indicada para hablar por primera vez con alguien que estaba siendo torturado.

-Lo haré. Pero solo dime ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pediste para ser arrastrado al infierno?

-Dinero… –ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti? –Erwin le levantó la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos.

-Mátame… –le suplicó con la voz y la mirada.

Erwin soltó la cabeza. Estaba algo perplejo; nunca antes había asesinado y se sobresaltó con la idea de hacerlo, pero ese hombre ya estaba pálido. Lo único que haría sería hacer más rápido el final. Y en cierto modo, le recordó a él mismo cuando lo único que quería era morir. Le pareció un acto más noble que un asesinato. Cuidando que nadie lo viera, le dio un golpe fulminante en el corazón como Riko se lo había enseñado teóricamente, llevándolo por primera vez a la práctica de forma exitosa.

-Gracias… –dijo con mucha gratitud en su voz antes de morir.

Eso había sido suficiente por ese día. Regresó al calabozo, analizando lo que había ocurrido y por primera vez observando con detenimiento los rostros de los sometidos. Se percató que la muerte era lo que más anhelaban todas las almas sometidas. No solo aquellas como él que había sufrido por un deseo relativamente noble; también aquellas que su deseo estaba empapado de malicia. Y aún tenía el misterio sin resolver de la palabra "Lilith".

Su mente comenzó a llenarse de ideas...

**.**

**.**

**=1385. FRANCIA. MONTMARTRE=**

Un año después de llegar a París, la vida era un tanto diferente para Farlan. Físicamente se había repuesto pero sentimentalmente seguía deshecho. Esto lo fue orillando a sentir una profunda soledad aun y cuando tenía la compañía de su primo, con el que vivía en una pequeña casa en la colina de Montmartre, al noroeste de París. Su sentimiento de soledad le arrastró a tratar de llenar ese vacío que dejó la muerte de su hermano, buscando llenarlo en mujer tras mujer. Todas las noches tenía una compañía diferente. En ocasiones lograba cierta estabilidad con alguna de ellas, la llevaba a vivir con él pero no pasaban más que unos días o semanas cuando terminaba por romper la relación. Ninguna de ellas le hacía sentir la confianza de contarle sobre su vacío y que le comprendiese. Cansado de buscar amor que le llenase y no encontrarlo, se entregó al sexo sin compromiso.

Jean por su parte, ya era un hombre apto para los trabajos pesados. Su carácter y temperamento no cambiaban, pero a veces daba destellos de liderazgo. Era muy bueno en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, entrenándose de lleno en eso. No había hombre que le pudiera hacer frente, salvo su primo, con quien entrenaba. Al inicio de sus aventuras con Farlan vivía con su madre pero eso cambiaría. Su madre le comprometió en matrimonio a sus espaldas, cuando el muchacho se enteró terminó reclamándole fuertemente al grado de gritarle, tomar sus cosas y salirse de la casa porque eso no era lo que él deseaba. Debido a su guapura, se juró a sí mismo ser un soltero empedernido. A diferencia de Farlan, a Jean no le interesaba tener una relación estable ni de vivir con alguna compañía; él prefería las aventuras inolvidables de una noche y al amanecer cada amante se iba por su lado.

Tanto Farlan como Jean se hicieron bandoleros. La población parisina llamaba a ese dúo "Les Chevaux" que significa "los caballos" en francés. Esto debido a que los rasgos del más joven recordaban mucho a ese animal y ambos eran parecidos.

A comparación de la mayoría de los bandoleros de otras tierras, su pandilla era muy reducida. Y había ciertos trabajos que solo ellos dos realizaban, que eran los golpes más fuertes. Era de conocimiento popular que su hogar se encontraba en la comuna asentada en las faldas de la "Colina Montmartre", al norte del pueblo parisino. Montmartre era un punto estratégico para sus fechorías: estaba a corta distancia del río Sena punto de comunicación con el norte, la zona portuaria del mar; a distancia prudente del río Marne hacia el sudeste y este y del río Oise al nortes y norte. En la colina de Montmartre había una capilla donde podía verse todo París; una vista espléndida y donde podían esconderse perfectamente.

A pesar que todos en ese lugar sabían donde vivían, incluida la misma autoridad de París, no eran capaces de detenerlos. Si bien contrabandeaban, asaltaban y hacían demás atracos propios de los bandidos, no había pruebas que los incriminaran. Y especialmente, la comuna de Montmartre no dejaría que les pusieran una mano encima porque ellos repartían parte del botín entre la población. Eran los héroes del pueblo, robando a los ricos y mercaderes para darlo a los pobres.

A comparación de sus iguales ellos se destacaban por su astucia e inteligencia, usando documentación falsa, disfraces y una fina inteligencia mezclada con audacia y elocuencia, basada en el engaño y la persuasión. Mataban con saña a sus enemigos pero protegían a todos los de su pandilla. Lo que les hacía triunfar en sus empresas era el amplio conocimiento que tenían sobre el terreno; el saber por dónde huir o atacar por sorpresa era su especialidad.

También era sabido por todos que hacían trabajos también para el Concejal parisino en turno. Y eso precisamente una vez más, le traería consecuencias a Farlan. Una mañana cualquiera, el dúo fue mandado llamar por él para darle cierta enmienda: ese Concejal también tenía ciertos asuntos que tratar en Gibraltar. Pero era una enmienda aún más larga que la del anterior Concejal, ya que requería hacerse por tierra para entregar documentos importantes en varios poblados.

El rubio sintió una sensación de escalofrío nauseabundo cuando escuchó sobre ello. Era como regresar al pasado. Dudaba en si realizarla o no, ya que no solo era la cuestión de los amargos recuerdos; también estaba la cuestión del tiempo. Serían poco más de dos años realizándola. Por un lado le haría el paso del tiempo más rápido pero por el otro estaban aquellos fantasmas que aún dolían.

Al final, ganó el pensamiento que eso le ayudaría a que el tiempo pasara con mayor rapidez, además que podían extender su fama de bandoleros y ser conocidos no solo en París, también en tierras lejanas. Una idea maquiavélica vino él: de seguro a muchos de los que conociera en el camino se los toparía en el Infierno. Tal vez eso pudiera funcionarle en algún momento determinado en el averno; no se rehusaba a la idea de morir, pero tampoco iba a dejar que ese domador de bestias la tuviera fácil. A él no le quedaría nada más que eso en el infierno pero en la tierra, Jean sería quien disfrutaría de los beneficios que devendrían de eso. Su primo tenía una larga vida por delante.

**.**

**.**

**=1387. ESTRECHO DE GIBRALTAR=**

Contrario al viaje de años pasados, este se estaba realizando sin contratiempos. Para la buena fortuna del dúo, con quien debían presentarse era con el futuro señor de Gibraltar: Boris Feulner. Y Farlan ya le conocía.

Al posar sus pies sobre ese fragmento de tierra arrullado por el mar, Farlan sintió una especie de nostalgia. El poblado no había sufrido muchos cambios, salvo que había aumentado la cantidad de casas y negocios en la zona céntrica. Sin perder tiempo, llegaron hasta la casa principal de la familia Feulner. Fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, quien les pidió esperar en el recibidor en tanto él mandaba su mensaje al hombre a quien buscaban. Los dos hombres con las ropas algo sucias por el polvo que levantaba la cabalgata, se sentaron en unas sillas tapizadas con pieles gruesas, admirando la belleza del lugar.

-Esta casa es impresionante –Jean no dejaba de maravillarse-. Deberíamos tener una casa como esta.

El rubio soltó una risilla. -¿Y quién la limpiaría? ¿Tú?

-¡Estás loco! –Refunfuñó el castaño claro-. Me pregunto cómo la habrán conseguido ¿Tendrán algún secreto? –Jean le susurró a Farlan al oído esto último, pero su intento fue en vano, ya que hubo alguien más que le escuchó.

Una voz interrumpió, hablando en un francés decente. –Esta casa está hecha a base de trabajo, no hay ningún secreto en eso.

Se apareció ante ellos un muchacho de mediana estatura y complexión delgada. Sus rasgos mostraban que estaba en la edad de la madurez masculina. Los dos chicos parisinos se pusieron en pie y se quitaron los sombreros de paja que llevaban para cubrirse del sol. Y se iniciaría una conversación entre ese chico y el rubio.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Boris Feulner. Ustedes ¿Son el dúo de bandoleros de París "Les Chevaux"?

-Así es –estrecharon las manos-. ¿Me recuerdas? Mi nombre es Farlan. O tal vez no lo recuerdes, eras un niño cuando nos conocimos.

Le miró con algo de curiosidad, hasta que sonrió. –Claro que lo recuerdo, usted es el señor Church. Nunca creí que usted sería uno de esos famosos bandoleros, me sorprende. Y dígame ¿Que ha pasado con el señor Cotton?

-Él murió –su respuesta fue seca.

-Oh ya veo, mis condolencias.

-Eso no importa, tú tienes una buena memoria. Y yo recuerdo que tenías una hermana pequeña.

-Sí, Rous. Ya es una niña grande, cumplirá siete años en unos meses.

Jean solo los miraba molesto, se sentía fuera de lugar al no tener nada que decir en la conversación.

-Por cierto, él es Jean Kirschtein, primo mío. Y el segundo "cheval" del dúo.

-Gusto en conocerlo señor Kirschtein –extendió la mando.

-¡Hey! –Jean era más informal en su presentación, pero correspondió el estrechar la mano.

-Bien señores, ya está todo listo para que en cuanto gusten partan de regreso. Pero el viaje es cansado, les ofrezco esta casa para que descansen unos días y retomen el camino de regreso.

-Eso sería magnífico. No hemos probado alimento en todo el día y me duele el trasero por estar sentado tantas horas en el caballo –ahora sí Jean tuvo algo que decir.

-En ese caso acompáñeme, la comida está servida.

Unos días después, los bandoleros "Les Chevaux" regresaron a su tierra, habiendo cumplido con creces su misión y quedándose con sus respectivos beneficios: Jean con la experiencia de haber viajado a tierras lejanas y Farlan haciéndose de contactos que por seguro los vería en el infierno.

**.**

**.**

**=1388. ESTRECHO DE GIBRALTAR=**

Era un sábado por la noche. Cansado de todo el ajetreo del día, como cualquier otro adolescente quería salir a divertirse con sus amigos. Su hermana menor le había insistido que no saliera ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, él la tranquilizó y le dijo que volvería a la medianoche, ella creyó en su promesa.

Como habitual caminó por el muelle mientras mujeres semidesnudas se le ofrecían carnalmente y algunos hombres deambulaban por la zona. Vio a lo lejos a su grupo de amigos, que gritaban y reían alrededor de una tabla rodeada de velas. Pudo notar que estaban ingiriendo alcohol, lo que hacía más gracioso cuando los chicos jugaban bromas a las chicas, como pasarles una mano por el cuello y que sintieran un escalofrío, y de hacer sonidos infernales. Al irse acercando constató que realmente estaban ebrios, al grado de ya no hablar en español -su idioma natal-, sino en inglés. Siempre lo hacían cuando ya no coordinaban los movimientos de su cuerpo con la mente.

Al acercarse, una de las chicas vio una sombra a sus espaldas que se engrandecía y por eso soltó un grito de espanto y posteriormente el resto comenzó a reírse de ella; esa sombra no era más que el reflejo del cuerpo de Boris por la luz de las velas.

-Hey! It's Boris! You're a coward! –Le gritó uno de los tantos chicos a la chica.

-Shut up! –La chica sentía que no podía tranquilizarse.

-Guys, What are you doing? –Boris le restó importancia y tomó asiento a un costado de la chica asustada.

-We're playing the invocation of "baaaad" spirits –respondió otro de las chicos, haciendo que todos rieran.

Le pareció que esa respuesta fue una broma, más por el tono de su amigo al responderle. Así que se unió al círculo donde todos sus camaradas jugaban alrededor de una tabla de madera añeja, con letras y números grabados. En la orilla derecha se leía la palabra "Yes" con letras grandes y en su contraparte "No". Como señalador de respuestas tenían una flecha hecha de hueso humano. Le pareció divertido como las chicas gritaban por las bromas que le hacían los chicos.

Pero… Hay ciertos juegos que jamás deben jugarse. Ese "juego" era una tabla real de invocación de espíritus, al haber sido realizada con madera de un ataúd donde enterraron a un brujo humano y de los mismos huesos del cadáver fue hecha la flecha que se movía dando respuesta afirmativa o negativa a lo que se preguntase. Los chicos no sabían que esa tabla fue creada por un hombre poseído por los espíritus del Infierno y que esos espíritus solo estaban esperando a que fuera el filo de la medianoche para aparecer a través de ese portal.

El tiempo transcurrió entre bromas, risas y demás situaciones que nadie tuvo la precaución de voltear al cielo y mirar a través de la luna que ya era el filo de la medianoche. Uno de ellos hizo la habitual primera pregunta que nunca debe hacerse_: ¿Hay alguien ahí?_... La flecha se movió apuntando al_: "Yes"_. Todos soltaron risas repletas de ebriedad. Uno más se aventuró a preguntar algo más fuerte_: ¿Esta noche nos mataran ustedes los espíritus?_... La flecha no se movió, quedando fijo en el _"Yes"_. Otro de los chicos soltó algo que nunca debió haber hecho, ya que es el permiso a los espíritus de hacer con ellos lo que les plazca: _Manifiéstate_. La flecha zigzagueo un poco, sin despegarse del _"Yes"_.

Eso les dejó perplejos. Todos voltearon a verse con seriedad y después estallaron en risas al no suceder nada. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire sopló y apagó las velas. Todo quedó en oscuridad, no pudiendo ver más allá de sus narices. La impresión fue tan fuerte que todos perdieron la ebriedad en ese mismo momento.

Entonces hubo gritos desgarradores, gritos ya no de un susto por diversión, sino gritos de terror. El chico que realizó la petición de manifestación fue poseído por uno de los espíritus, sacando la navaja que siempre llevaba consigo para defensa personal y comenzó a apuñalar a la chica que tenía al costado. Otro de los hombres gritaba que se estaba quemando pero no ardía en fuego. La mayoría gritaba por auxilio, alzando fuertemente la voz y ser escuchados. Y seguían gritando pero nadie les oía; no sabían que estaban dentro de una barrera espiritual que mostraba a los ojos humanos oscuridad y silencio.

Boris solo escuchaba los gritos de horror, súplicas de "no me mates" y en sí, escuchaba detalle a detalle los asesinatos; no veía nada. No sabía qué hacer. Quería correr pero sentía todas sus extremidades dormidas. Sus amigos al estar jugando desde hacía horas con esa tablilla, habían caído en la locura y en las alucinaciones terroríficas que les mostraba su mente. Los espíritus veían sus pecados más arraigados al alma y con eso los atormentaban.

Pero no para Boris. Como era alguien que no tenía arrepentimientos de ningún tipo, sino que su vida siempre fue tranquila y correcta, no tenía ningún remordimiento que le asaltara por las noches. Por eso, no caía en los engaños de los espíritus, pero fue preso de escuchar todo lo sucedido en la barrera espiritual.

Boris fue un simple mortal que estuvo en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.

Dejaron de escucharse gritos. Cerró los ojos pensando que al abrirlos vería a todos sus amigos riéndose por la broma que le habían jugado.

**.**

**.**

**=1388. EL INFIERNO. ZONA DE LOS ESPÍRITUS=**

Pero al abrir los ojos todo lo que miraba era roca. Se puso en pie y giro completamente sobre sus pies para observar los alrededores pero todo era roca grisácea, con algunas aberturas oscuras. Escuchó el eco de risas y gritos, pero no les prestó atención. Levantó la vista: no había techo sino que todo se perdía en la oscuridad. Sin dejar de tener la cabeza levantada, volvió a girar sobre sus pies: a lo lejos vio una gran montaña con un gran trono oscuro en la punta, y el instinto le gritó que debía alejarse de esa montaña lo más que pudiera.

Pegó la espalda contra la roca y empezó a atar cabos, manteniendo la calma porque sabía que la desesperación no le llevaría a ningún lado. Recordó que estaba en el muelle bebiendo y jugando a las "invocaciones" con sus amigos, que le parecía todo más una farsa y pretexto para jugar bromas a las chicas. Después el escuchar como si sus amigos se hubiesen vuelto locos, asesinando a los demás. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, volviendo a creer que al abrirlos se encontraría en su cama sabiendo que todo fue una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto. Respiró hondamente unas veces, diciéndole a su cerebro que debía despertar y cuando sintió la calma, los abrió solo para toparse con la decepción que… Seguía en el mismo sitio.

Si no era una broma o pesadilla entonces ¿Qué era? Su raciocinio le gritó la respuesta: la realidad. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba: en el Infierno. Se sentó y comenzó a procesar rápidamente lo ocurrido: aunque increíble, aquella tablilla era un medio real de invocación de espíritus malignos. Lamentaba que sus amigos hubieran muerto pero también estaba consciente que ellos se lo buscaron. Sintió un dolor de cabeza al pensar en su familia por la fuerte preocupación que se hizo presente en todo su interior. Su familia por seguro, en especial su hermana Rous estaría muy preocupada por él. Sin perder la calma recreaba una y otra vez los eventos, pensando en porqué él seguía con vida. Casado de pensar, se quedó dormido.

Lo que había ocurrido es que, el cuerpo y alma de Boris terminaron abandonados en el Infierno. Los espíritus malignos después de haberse divertido con la posesión del chico y la muerte de los otros, al único sobreviviente le llevaron a su zona donde deambulaban, las desapariciones inexplicables eran otra de sus delicias. Y como ese humano no era importante y tampoco tenía alguna habilidad extrasensorial, los espíritus se olvidaron de él de solo arrojarlo en la zona de espíritus contigua a las cámaras de tortura. Además era imposible que sobreviviera por mucho tiempo en el Infierno.

Pero, lo que esos seres infernales desconocían es que Boris era un chico de mucha fuerza de voluntad y mente de gran fortaleza, además de inteligente. Él sabía controlar sus emociones.

**.**

**.**

**=1388. ESTRECHO DE GIBRALTAR=**

Al no haber llegado a la medianoche como se lo había prometido, poco antes del amanecer Rous despertó a sus padres para que le ayudasen a buscar a su hermano. Los señores Feulner se preocuparon: su hijo nunca faltaba a su palabra. Aun en la oscuridad de la noche, salieron a buscarle desesperadamente.

En el muelle, según los últimos hombres y rameras que les vieron, el grupo de amigos estaba divirtiéndose a más no poder. Y de repente ya no les escucharon, pensaron que se habían ido de ahí. La familia quedó aún más desconcertada y preocupada cuando vio los restos de botellas, velas, asientos improvisados y sobre todo: la tabla en medio de todo. Recogieron todos los restos y regresaron a la casa principal para pensar bien en un plan de búsqueda. La congoja aumentó cuando a media mañana llegaron las familias de los demás chicos porque no habían llegado a dormir y por más que les buscaron en las casas de unos y otros, no estaban.

Temieron que hubiesen sido raptados por bandidos. Se ordenó la búsqueda con recompensa en la esperanza de encontrarles. Algunos pensaban que ya estaban muertos. Aun con todo en contra, la familia Feulner no perdía la esperanza, en particular la niña Rous, quien todos los días rogaba al Cielo porque su hermano apareciera con vida. La madre de Boris entregaba plegarias a sus dioses gitanos por su hijo mayor, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Su padre escéptico no sabía ni que pensar; estaba deshecho.

Y los días pasaban sin indicios de ellos, lo que aumentaba la agonía y mataba la esperanza.

**.**

**.**

**=1388 - 1389. EL INFIERNO=**

Boris sobrevivía vagando de aquí a allá, comiendo alimento que encontraba tirado. Se seguía manteniendo con vida porque tenía un propósito que cumplir: salir de ese lugar y volver con su familia. Estaba seguro que, así como había una forma fácil de entrar al Infierno, también tendría una salida y él buscaría esa manera. No iba a quedarse, saldría y lo lograría, le tomara el tiempo que le tomara. Aprendió la lengua demoníaca, le sonaba bastante parecido al Latín, idioma que le enseñó el sacerdote del pueblo para que le ayudase con las lecturas del Evangelio las contadas veces que lo hacía, forzado por su padre para seguir manteniendo las buenas relaciones con las autoridades eclesiásticas. Siempre lo había considerado algo prácticamente inútil pero ahora agradecía el haberle aprendido. Y siempre estaba en silencio: tenía que ser cauteloso con quien entablaba conversación, puesto que no sabía quién era su amigo y quien era su enemigo.

En tanto Kyokan seguía manteniendo en secreto las vidas de Riko y Erwin. Él por su parte seguía siendo preso de abusos, de los cuales, ni siquiera se atrevía alzar la voz en contra.

Riko seguía entrenando a Erwin en todos sus secretos como espía. En ocasiones la esperanza de ser correspondida por Erwin le venía al corazón. Quería volverse de nueva cuenta de frío corazón pero no le era del todo posible: la mirada de Erwin era fuego que derretía todos sus avances. Harta de ir en contra, tomó una decisión: se entregaría a Erwin en todo lo que le pidiera, siempre y cuando no jugara con sus sentimientos. Esa decisión le trajo una inexplicable tranquilidad.

Quien más había cambiado era Erwin, se estaba volviendo más frío. Ya no era un hombre que despertaba por el asalto de sus pesadillas, tampoco ya era el hombre que no dejaba de llorar todos los días por el pasado. Siempre viviría arrepentido pero tal vez pudiera hacer algo. Su mente cada vez se llenaba de ideas al inicio irrealizables, pero cada plática que tenía con Kyokan le daba una certeza más y más fuerte que, pudieran realizarse.

**.**

**.**

**=1389. FRANCIA. MONTMARTRE=**

De solo llegar procedentes de Gibraltar fueron absueltos de sus crímenes como bandoleros por haber realizado su proeza. Ahora vivían en la comodidad de una gran casa en la colina de Montmartre, disfrutando de las mieles por haber cumplido su enmienda. Pero seguían siendo arrestados por ser partícipes en peleas entre borrachos. Y el rubio en especial salía huyendo de las casas de sus amantes. Hasta que sabía que ya no habría más de eso; tenía un fuerte deseo que cumplir antes de morir en el Infierno.

Una mañana que parecía cualquiera pero no lo era, en la entrada de la gran casona de Montmartre, dos hombres estaban afuera preparando una carreta. Uno de ellos acomodaba las cosas en el interior de la tienda mientras el otro terminaba de preparar los caballos. Y era porque uno de ellos haría un viaje sin regreso. Al finalizar, se vieron de frente.

-Jean gracias por todo. Te quedas con todo el dinero, la casa y los bienes –era Farlan quien hablaba.

-¿Qué? –Jean quedó totalmente sorprendido-. ¿Porque? ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo una deuda que pagar. Hace muchos años la contraje, pero quiero hacer algo antes que vengan a reclamar su pago. Voy con el tiempo contado.

Se dieron miradas contrarias; Jean con dudas, Farlan con seguridad. Uno de ellos bufó aire y habló.

-Siempre has sido una molestia –nunca se reprimía en ser honesto; desde siempre la vida de Farlan había sido un misterio para él.

-Lo sé Jean –el rubio sonrió.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo. El más joven miró a su primo partir en el carruaje tirado por dos caballos pintos, en dirección al Este. Entonces adivinó a donde iría y que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

**.**

**.**

**=1389. ALEMANIA. FRÁNCFORT DEL MENO=**

Regresó a su lugar de origen, después de estar durante años viviendo en otro ambiente. Caminaba por la orilla del Río Meno, recordando todas las anécdotas que vivió al panorama de su caudal. Las vivencias iban desde las travesuras infantiles que hacía con su hermano menor, romances juveniles, aprendizajes pero sobre todo, aquellos hermosos momentos donde iba de la mano de su mamá con su hermano por el otro costado.

Se detuvo en el punto exacto donde su madre lo hacía, para cantarles una hermosa melodía mientras acontecía el atardecer. Añoró tanto el escucharla solo una vez más, ver su sonrisa y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado y de sus consecuencias, que lo orillaron a una profunda soledad.

Sintió una presencia. Se vio nuevamente rodeado de lobos y una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Me recuerdas? Es hora de ir al Infierno...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias!**

¡Por fin ya están todos en el Infierno! De esto se trató el primer arco: en general de sus vidas en la tierra y de cómo fue que llegaron al infierno. Ahora viene el segundo arco: cómo el grupo de los cinco termina por formarse y cómo planearán la rebelión ¡Empieza la acción!


	12. Canto XI

**_._**

**_._**

**_CANTO XI_**

**.**

**.**

**=1389. AUSTRIA. VIENA=**

La sala de la gran mansión de la familia Reiss por fin se había quedado quieta después de días llenos de intenso ajetreo. Durante dos días la casa estuvo llena de murmullos y voces de mujeres acompañadas de sus esposos que pasaron toda una noche en vela rezando oraciones, salmos y demás bienaventuranzas para las almas que partieron al otro mundo. Esas almas era de un matrimonio que fallecieron de muerte natural con solo horas de diferencia; no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. La cocina fue un caos, todos corriendo de un lado a otro para hacer alimentos que reconfortaran un poco a los dolientes, mientras las esclavas de tez color chocolate servían todo lo preparado. La ahora huérfana estaba tan encerrada en su dolor, que el mayordomo tuvo que hacerse cargo de las atenciones de la familia hacia los invitados. Era comprensible que, a pesar de ser una adolescente, la separación definitiva de sus padres era algo sumamente doloroso.

La tarde después del entierro, se leyó el testamento donde naturalmente se declaraba como heredera universal a la única hija del matrimonio, la hermosa jovencita Historia Reiss. Una jovencita pretendida desde su nacimiento por todas las familias de la alta sociedad, buscando realzar los apellidos que ostentaban, con la elegancia y belleza de los Reiss. Ella era el ejemplo de lo que una niña bien debería ser: recatada, sumamente educada, amable, sonriente y buena cristiana. Su belleza era una añadidura especial. Con su cuerpo delgado, tez blanca, cabellos dorados, labios rosados y ojos aquamarina era considerada la mujer perfecta.

Después de ser nombrada la heredera única y legítima de una vasta fortuna por fin sintió algo de descanso. Se encerró en su habitación, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Se quitó el velo de encaje negro de su cabeza, a juego con el vestido de luto que terminaba por vestirla. Aun siendo increíble para ella misma, seguía derramando lágrimas. Por la memoria de sus padres, ella sería una buena persona. Seguiría con el legado altruista de su madre y para honra de su padre sería una defensora de los derechos civiles, pregonando una sociedad llena de amor al prójimo, como lo mandan las Sagradas Escrituras.

Su corazón empezó a llenarse de consuelo con los pensamientos de todo lo que haría una vez pasados los meses de luto. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió bajo las sábanas. Contrario a lo que creía, se quedó dormida en forma inmediata. Si bien sus pensamientos antes de dormir eran amables, sus sueños contrariaban. En ellos, ella era una asesina, matando a todos los allegados que estuvieron presentes en el velorio y entierro de sus padres. Se forzó en sueños a terminar con sus pesadillas. Despertó sobresaltada con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. ¿Cómo es que pudiera llegar a tener semejantes sueños? Asustada de sí misma, agarró el rosario de cuencas cafés que siempre estaba enrollado en un crucifijo y comenzó a rezar, pidiendo perdón por el pecado de sus sueños.

**.**

**.**

**=1389. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURA=**

Se encontraban Riko y Erwin esperando la visita de Kyokan. De vez en cuando les llevaba ropa limpia pero maltratada para no despertar sospechas, algo de agua para lavarse el cuerpo y también les llevaba tijeras para que cortaran su cabello, además de una navaja para que el rubio recortara su barba. Para la pelirroja llevaba una crema especial perfumada con rosas rojas y así, por lo menos un poco de tiempo a quien amaba como su hija pudiera olvidarse de los olores desagradables que se respiraban en el Infierno. Cuando llegaba Kyokan ya sabían que debían sentarse en los extremos más alejados del calabozo y de espaldas, porque en su celo de padre así los forzaba ya que se desnudaban completamente.

Cuando estaban cercanos a esos días generalmente platicaban poco. Pero ese día en especial Erwin no dejaba de estar callado y pensativo, en demasía. Riko leía perfectamente su mirada: algo lo estaba molestando. Y eso también la estaba molestando a ella.

-Erwin ¿En qué estás pensando? –Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Russisch ¿Qué significa "Lilith"? –Le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Lilith? –Eso era inesperado; hizo un puchero por los celos que sintió al saber que era el nombre de una mujer-. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Cuando estaba siendo sometido a latigazos, esos dos no dejaban de repetir ese nombre –ese detalle Erwin no se lo había contado.

-¿No será que así se llama esa mujer?

-No, se dirigía a ella como "_Ella_". No recuerdo que dijo Lucifer pero eso la molestó bastante y le gritó tan fuerte que me dolieron los oídos, eso lo recuerdo.

-¿Ya recuerdas lo que dijeron o aún no? –El puchero ya había desaparecido de su rostro, ahora analizaba la situación.

Con el simple movimiento de su cabeza y la mirada fija y fría, le dio a entender que así lo había hecho. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Riko; le daba temor y éxtasis el ver a Erwin en completa seriedad. Pero ella no permitiría que le viera débil, hablaría en forma sarcástica.

-Y yo soy una bruja que sabe leer los pensamientos.

Volvieron a fijarse la mirada molesta. Hasta que Erwin habló.

-"Numquam vocabit illud non ultra Lilith et minus in mei praesentia".

-Eso quiere decir: "Nunca vuelvas a llamar así a Lilith y menos en mi presencia".

-Y antes de comenzar con los latigazos me dijo claramente: "Ludus me filius di Lilith" y según lo que me has enseñado significa –Riko se unió a su voz y hablaron al mismo tiempo-: "Diviérteme, hijo de Lilith".

-Lilith… ¿Así se llamaba tu madre? –Se aventuró a preguntar.

-No, mi madre se llamaba de otra forma.

De nueva cuenta sostuvieron sus frías miradas.

-Te diré lo que sé sobre esa palabra, "Lilith" –fue Riko quien rompió el silencio pero no el ambiente gélido entre los dos-. Es nombre de mujer. Se dice que fue una diosa de Mesopotamia. Un demonio que raptaba a los niños recién nacidos en sus cunas por la noche.

-¿Y para qué los raptaba?

-Para comérselos. Y eso es todo lo que sé. Hasta antes de llegar aquí me parecía una simple leyenda, pero en el tiempo que estuve en la gruta de esa estúpida me di cuenta que casi todas las leyendas tienen un trasfondo de realidad. Distorsionada, pero una realidad.

El semblante de Erwin se hizo aún más profundo y pensativo. Después de algunos lentos parpadeos analizando el trasfondo de ese semblante, volvieron a cruzar las miradas.

-Erwin… ¿Sigues pensando seriamente en vengarte?

-No he dejado de hacerlo, russisch. He estado analizando muchas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Russisch mira a tu alrededor: todo es sumamente aburrido y monótono. Aquí hay muchas cuarteaduras. Por lo que cuenta Kyokan, todos aquí están hartos por el maldito desorden que hay. Y es natural que en un "todos contra todos" siempre estén los descontentos y los inconformes que harían cualquier cosa por quitar a los superiores que están en turno, todo para ellos tomar esos lugares. Los que someten a torturas además de hartos, también están aburridos. Por eso los torneos de peleas en barro, sumisión, juegos sangrientos y demás espectáculos infernales se han incrementado para tratar de seguir teniéndolos contentos, pero la realidad es que ya no les satisface. Ni siquiera el torturar a los sometidos ya les causa placer. Y los sometidos solo quieren una muerte rápida. Si hay alguien capaz de dársela sin tanto sufrimiento estarías teniendo toda su fidelidad.

-¿Tú como sabes todo eso? –Enunció enérgicamente.

Supo que había llegado el momento de hacerle cierta confesión. -¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo mientras duermes?

-No Erwin, no me digas que… –abrió enormemente los ojos-. ¡¿Has hablado con los sometidos?! –Se puso en pie de un solo golpe y cerró su puño, prestó a impactar contra el hermoso rostro del áureo. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

A diferencia de anteriores ocasiones no se quedó sentado esperando el golpe, sino que se puso en pie mostrándose con seguridad ante ella. -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a golpear?

Más que la furia por desobediencia, era la furia por preocupación lo que desbordaba en las pupilas femeninas.

Erwin sabía que ella le amaba y que por eso haría todo lo que le pidiera. Y tenía algo que pedirle, ese algo prácticamente era mandarla a la boca del lobo a husmear porque, si sus sospechas de que su origen guardase algún secreto eran ciertas, él era alguien que debía estar escondido. Siempre le había causado una sensación inexplicable que él fuera hijo de unos seres de edad avanzada. Si por años nunca pudieron concebir ¿Por qué hasta ese momento? Entonces desde siempre había un misterio. Aunque quisiera investigarlo por sí mismo, debía ser prudente y enviar un peón a hacerlo en su lugar. Y a la única persona que conocía era Riko, una mujer que además tenía las habilidades e inteligencia para hacerlo, pero lo más importante era que le amaba y se aprovecharía de eso. La tomó con un brazo de la cintura, replegándola a él; podía sentir su corazón contra su pecho. Pasó un dedo por los labios. Sintió como deshizo el puño de su mano y su cuerpo tembló: la estaba debilitando.

-¡Conmigo no juegues a ser coqueto que no te queda! –Intentó zafarse del agarre pero no le fue posible, su alguna vez discípulo había aprendido bien.

-Russisch ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? –Pasó la yema del dedo gordo por la línea de los labios, entreabriéndolos un poco- ¿Podrías investigar quien es esa mujer, Lilith? –La replegó aún más contra su pecho aunque siguiera forcejando.

Riko se estremeció al sentir el picor de la barba contra su frente y eso poco a poco la hizo desistir.

-Vamos russisch ¿Lo harías por mí?

Volver a escuchar esas palabras le hicieron sentir una inexplicable felicidad: Erwin le estaba pidiendo hacer algo por él. A ella. Siempre había creído que los hombres que hacían eso, de aprovecharse de una mujer eran cobardes, pero le era todavía más repugnante que una mujer se dejara manipular porque no lo entendía. Y ahora, ella estaba en esa situación que de repugnante no tenía nada.

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos. Al verlos así Kyokan experimentó un sentimiento de celos y mal presentimiento. Pero al final se convenció a sí mismo que solo eran celos de padre lo que sentía.

**.**

**.**

**=1389. EL INFIERNO. CAMPAMENTOS DE LAS LEGIONES=**

Tal y como lo había sospechado, muchos de los marineros y demás seres violadores de las leyes humanas que conoció en la tierra también estaban en el Infierno. Así que de solo llegar ya era alguien conocido. Esto le ayudó para que Xenofón, mejor conocido como "El gran domador de bestias" desistiera de la idea de darlo como alimento para sus mascotas de grandes tamaños. Tuvo una mejor idea: lo hizo uno de sus lacayos. Y al igual que los miles de hombres que había en los campamentos, al poco tiempo se hizo a voluntad de bajo perfil. Pero solo era una fachada que cubría lo que realmente hacía: robar objetos. Llegaban a él diferentes hombres buscando armas o simples caprichos que veían satisfechos por un precio que dependía de lo complejo del hurto. Así era la vida de Farlan en el Infierno. Aunque pareciera un ser feliz por fuera, por dentro la soledad seguía muy arraigada en su alma.

Boris estaba en esa área y como siempre, preguntaba a quien le pareciera confiable, si sabía alguna manera de salir de ahí. La respuesta siempre era la misma: "creo que no y si la hay no la sé". Hasta que ese día, un anciano se atrevió a decirle en secreto, que había un hombre apodado "Cheval" que les conseguía objetos bajo cierto costo, tal vez él si supiera esa información. Al preguntarle cómo encontrarlo, el anciano le respondió que tan solo era cuestión que siguiera en camino recto hasta llegar a la lateral oeste y preguntase por ese hombre, todos le conocían como tal. Y en efecto le fue fácil dar con el pequeño tendajo de telas verdes que era el hogar de ese hombre. Pero en la entrada había alguien cuidándola, de grandes músculos, estatura y cabello negro hasta la cintura.

-¿Se encuentra cheval? –Sabía que no podía ser ni muy educado ni muy seco, solo había que decir lo que se tenía.

El hombre escudriñó con la vista a ese chico que notaba no pertenecer al área de las legiones, pero tampoco parecía alguien que no estuviese familiarizado con el Infierno y lucía confiable. Habló en voz alta:

-Cheval, tienes una visita especial –el llamarle así era la clave para saber que le buscaban para sus servicios.

-Adelante –se escuchó una voz que venía desde el interior.

-Con su permiso –Boris entró al tendajo.

Los dos hombres quedaron frente a frente, iluminados por unas velas que estaban sobre la mesa. Se quedaron en silencio porque había algo familiar en uno del otro. Entrecerraron los ojos varias veces tratando de distinguir si su cerebro les jugaba una mala pasada. Cuando vieron que no era así, sino que ellos se conocían sus voces perplejas se sincronizaron.

-¡¿TÚ?! –Soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Farlan Church?

-¿Boris Feulner?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, dejando la boca abierta. La perplejidad les duró unos segundos más, hasta que Farlan expresó su mayor duda.

-¿Tú porqué estás aquí? No eres alguien que estuviera inmiscuido en una mala vida.

-Digamos que estuve en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Mis amigos estaban jugando con una tabla de invocación de espíritus pero para mí todo parecía una broma hacia las chicas. Cuando yo llegué a unírmeles sobrevino la tragedia.

Alzó una ceja. En otro tiempo le hubiera parecido una fantasía pero ahora sabía que eso podía haber pasado. Y era congruente que fuera solo una tragedia, ese chico era de buen comportamiento.

-¿Y tú porque estás aquí? –Boris tampoco iba a quedarse con esa duda.

Farlan ya estaba habituado a esa pregunta y su cantaleta era la misma: -Porque erradiqué a todo un pueblo que me hizo pasar un mal rato.

Ahora quien alzó la ceja fue Boris, al inicio extrañado pero luego recordó que ese hombre era un bandolero; entonces no había nada de extraño. Era la primera persona conocida que se cruzaba en el Infierno pero tampoco estaba en humor de hacer amistades o conversaciones largas, por lo que sería directo. -¿Sabes alguna manera de salir de aquí?

-No la hay –respondió secamente-. Solo puedes entrar pero no puedes salir a menos que seas arrastrado como cómplice en las fechorías que hacen los superiores. Pero naturalmente regresarás una vez se termine lo que sea que estés haciendo.

-Lo suponía… –soltó un suspiró de resignación. Al agachar su mirada se topó con cosas interesantes, giró un poco su cuerpo y apreció todo lo que había.

Dentro del tendajo había dispersos en el suelo varios objetos de pelea, calaveras, joyas, libros, pequeños baúles e instrumentos de tortura. Sobre las telas pendían también algunos objetos más como amuletos, estandartes y algunos collares hechos con huesos, cuencas de material extraño y demás objetos satánicos.

-¿Dónde has conseguido todo esto? –Le miró de frente.

-Ese es mi secreto –le sonrió.

-Bien… Gracias por recibirme –ahora el castaño sonrió. Dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la tela de entrada al tendajo.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó extrañado; creía que se iba a quedar algún tiempo para convivir.

-Llevo meses buscando la manera de salir pero solo he recorrido este lado. Ahora iré hacia el otro extremo donde están las salas de tortura. Es muy poco probable que allá encuentre lo que estoy buscando, pero nada tengo que perder.

-Solo la vida –soltó algo sarcástico.

-Sin mi familia no tengo vida, estoy muerto y quiero revivir –le dio la espalda y salió de la tienda.

Al oír esas últimas palabras de Boris, Farlan sintió un pinchazo lleno de dolor.

**.**

**.**

**=1389. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURA=**

Cuando los dos terminaron de asearse, Erwin miró a Riko con complicidad y le dijo algo en silencio y muy lentamente para que le leyera los labios sin problema; la mujer captó el mensaje y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Kyokan no se percató de esa mirada porque estaba destruyendo la evidencia de los accesorios que llevaba para que ellos se asearan.

El anciano se acercó a ella y le tendió el pequeño tarro que contenía la crema perfumada a rosas rojas.

-Gracias –tomó el tarro en las manos y le regresó la sonrisa, aunque la de Kyokan llena de ternura, la de ella algo seca-. Oye viejo ¿En esta pocilga existen los libros?

-¿Libros? –Eso lo desconcertó un poco.

-Hace años que no leo uno y estoy aburrida –estiró los brazos- Me gustaría leer algo sobre seres mitológicos y demoníacos, eso es interesante –bajó los brazos- ¿No tendrás alguno?

**.**

**.**

**=1389. ALEMANIA. HAMELIN=**

En una humilde casa de adobe y ladrillos rojos con flores multicolores adornando las jardineras al costado de la puerta, ubicada a las orillas del Río Weser, una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños rojizos atados a una coleta y cuerpo enfundado en un vestido blanco bordado con flores rojas y hojas verdes se encontraba meneando un cucharón de madera dentro de una gran olla asentada sobre leños que ardían en fuego. Tarareaba alegremente mientras aspiraba el vapor que emanaba de la olla, un vapor delicioso provocado por las verduras y el pescado que ahí se cocía.

Esa niña era la pequeña Sasha, hija única del señor Brauss viudo desde hacía unos años. Sin dejar de tararear, dejó de menear el cucharón y centró su vista en la mesa: ya estaba lista con sus dos tazones y cubiertos. Solo esperaba a su padre para degustar la única comida del día porque su situación era precaria, pero eso le bastaba para ser feliz. En ese instante la puerta se abrió: era su padre. Iba a gritar alegremente pero vio que el hombre tenía una profunda seriedad, causándole que el estómago se le revolviera.

-Hija, yo lo siento mucho… –se quitó el sombrero-, no pude ganar el concurso de cacería de venados... –agachó la mirada.

-Papá… No me digas que… –ahora ella también agachó la mirada.

El señor no pudo contener más su seriedad. Soltó la carcajada mientras tendía sobre la mesa un pequeño saco que se abrió al tocar la madera y unas monedas salieron de él. Entonces la mujercita hizo lo mismo que su padre: sonrió alegremente y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! –Pegaba grandes brincos- ¡Mi padre es el mejor cazador de todos!

**.**

**.**

**=1389. EL INFIERNO. ANTESALA DE LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURA=**

Aún con sus dudas, unos días después Kyokan les llevó libros sobre seres mitológicos demoníacos. Los leyeron rápidamente pero no había nada sobre la famosa Lilith. Entonces no quedaba más remedio que investigar en el Infierno sobre ella pero el momento oportuno no se llegó hasta un mes después en el que Kyokan les llevó alimento y les dijo que estaría ausente un buen tiempo, ya que el rey y su hijo tenían varios planes en La Tierra y eso le tendría muy atareado.

Antes de partir, Riko le tendió algo a Erwin.

-Ten, úntate esto.

-¿Qué es? –Tomó el objeto, que era un pequeño tarro que contenía una pasta rosa.

-Es una crema con olor a rosas. Úntatela mientras yo no este.

-Me rehúso –hizo el movimiento para regresársela pero Riko dio un paso hacia el frente, empujando el tarro contra el estómago del hombre.

-¡No se te va a caer tu inútil pene por usar perfume de niñas! –Gritó fuertemente. Después le dio una mirada y voz repleta de molestia-. Y no seas idiota. Es obvio que esta crema es el collar de perro que Kyokan tiene para mí. Tal vez no viene a verme pero con el olor sabe en qué zona estoy. No sé que tanto tendré que alejarme, por lo que debes ponértela tú para que crea que soy yo.

-¿No notará la diferencia?

-Erwin hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, nuestros olores naturales ya se mezclaron –puso los brazos en la cintura e hizo una mueca.

-Ve –abrió el tarro de barro y comenzó a untarse la crema en las manos.

Riko le dio una sonrisa de lado y salió del calabozo. Si iba a morir que mejor por decisión propia, al servir por voluntad al hombre que amaba. Se recriminó a sí misma el pensar que básicamente moriría por amor. Para su misma sorpresa lo encontró como algo agradable porque era algo diferente en su vida que, a excepción de las atenciones amorosas de Kyokan, ese sentimiento siempre estuvo tan ausente.

Pero en ese momento lo que le preocupaba era: ¿Por dónde empezar a buscar cuando no se tiene nada de información al respecto? Lo único que sabía era que Lilith había sido una diosa demonio que comía niños recién nacidos, eso le indicaba que naturalmente no estaría en un área de torturas sino en otro lugar diferente. Un lugar que ella desconocía; se tendría que basar en los relatos de Kyokan. Sería un poco más fácil si el anciano la apoyara, pero tampoco quería pedirle su ayuda. En primer lugar porque sabía que se negaría en el afán de protegerla y en segundo lugar, estaba su orgullo como espía. Ella era una buena y lo iba a demostrar costara lo que costara.

**.**

**.**

**=1389. INGLATERRA. BOSQUE DE BOWLAND=**

El arpa, los tambores y el salterio no dejaban de sonar en las afueras de esa cabaña. Las mujeres llevaban alimentos y bebidas entre los hombres que no dejaban de cantar alegremente. Todos daban hurras y bendiciones a los novios. Estaban celebrando que esa noche, el nombre más fuerte del pueblo: Mike Zacharius, tomaría como mujer a la chica más lista y de ojos más hermosos que se hubiera conocido en esas tierras: Nanaba. Ambos eran de personalidades serias pero en sus ojos podían apreciar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

La algarabía crecía a medida que los tambores tocaban ritmos más rápidos. Ante la insistencia de los presentes, Mike tomó de la mano a Nanaba y la pareja de recién casados comenzó a danzar un poco.

**.**

**.**

**=1389. EL INFIERNO. LAS CÁMARAS DE TORTURA=**

Según su conciencia, ya habían transcurrido algunas horas. Ahora se encontraba en lo más alejado que había llegado entre las cámaras de tortura. Todo indicaba que pasaría diez pequeñas cámaras más y estaría llegando al final. Después de ahí no tenía idea que podría encontrarse, lo único que sabía era que la gruta de Naughty estaba en el lado opuesto. Hizo una pequeña pausa tirándose al suelo y sobreponiéndose unas esposas para pasar inadvertida y comenzó a hacer un mapa mental de todo lo que había recorrido, tratando de asociarlo con los relatos de Kyokan y saber que habría después, o por lo menos darse una idea. Cuando se percató a donde llegaría dejó de estar tirada y comenzó a avanzar como una sombra silenciosa.

**.**

**.**

**=1389. EL INFIERNO. ZONA DE LOS ESPÍRITUS=**

Tal y como lo había supuesto, se encontraba en la zona de los espíritus. Era en sí un lugar peligroso: estaba repleto de ilusiones. Todo parecía un complejo laberinto lleno de susurros quejumbrosos y lamentos que calaban hasta los huesos. A comparación de las antesalas de tortura ahí era un lugar frío. Comenzó a tiritar por el frío y pensó en las posibilidades: adentrarse con sus riesgos entre ellos el de morir por una hipotermia o regresar al calabozo para hacer alguna manta que cubriera sus brazos desnudos. Su mente optó por la segunda opción pero al desviar un poco la mirada su cuerpo quedó petrificado. A lo lejos había un hombre tirado en posición fetal sobre el suelo; ella lo reconoció.

-¿Padre? –Su voz tembló porque sus adentros eran todo un caos.

Boris estaba vagando por la zona cuando ve a una hermosa pelirroja en pie, como petrificada. De inmediato supo que en definitiva no era un demonio, al alzar la vista se percató que la sombra de la punta se movía y en cualquier momento vería a esa mujer. Su sentido común y su hombría le gritaban que tenía que sacarla de ahí. Le pasó una palma de la mano por el frente de su rostro para deshacer el contacto visual con la roca hechizada. Riko reaccionó asustada y en forma automática preguntó:

-¿Quién eres? –Salió de su perplejidad.

Boris sabía que no había tiempo que perder. -Tenemos que escondernos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué nos están siguiendo.

-¿Quién? No veo a nadie que…

-Después de lo explicaré –sin esperar respuesta la jaló de la mano y se echó a correr prácticamente arrastrándola.

Ambos se sonrojaron al sentir sus manos agarradas. Pero la vergüenza pasaba a un segundo término. Riko fue cayendo en cuenta de poco en poco que había ocurrido. Si estaba en la zona de espíritus era natural que estuviese llena de engaños y ella cayó en uno de ellos. Ahora solo veía como ese chico corría a través del laberinto sin ningún problema, como si estuviese familiarizado con el lugar. Hasta que llegaron a un punto donde no había salida. Creyó erróneas sus suposiciones acerca del hombrecito cuando se vio acorralada contra la pared de ese punto y fue empujada.

-¡Ay! –Gritó Riko al caer sentada después de haber sido empujada. Levantó la vista y se topó con ese hombrecito entrando también de espaldas pero él sin caerse.

-Disculpe señorita que haya sido tan rudo ¿Se encuentra bien? –Le habló en lengua demoníaca y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Pero ella no la tomó sino que se puso en pie y tomó distancia. -¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes la lengua demoníaca?

-Tranquila, no soy un demonio y usted tampoco lo parece, por eso le ayudé.

Pero en la mujer seguía habiendo una mirada de desconfianza.

-Poco más y ese hombre del trono nos mira.

-¿Cuál hombre?

-¿No ve ese gran trono que está sobre la montaña central? –Preguntó intrigado.

-No, desde el calabozo donde estoy no se mira.

-Lo suponía -suspiró-. El techo que mira es falso. Solo hay en ciertos lugares como este, donde si lo hay. El resto es una mera fantasía.

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

-He estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber que yo veo cosas que los demás no y es porque no tengo fantasmas acechándome la conciencia. Los trucos de los hechiceros y espíritus no tienen efecto sobre mí –le hizo una seña con la mano-. Por favor tome asiento, es lo mejor que he podido hacer en este lugar.

Riko se percató que ya había dejado de temblar por el frío y que esa cueva era cálida. Observó a su alrededor: era una pequeña cueva donde apenas se podía dar algunos pasos, en la que había algunas telas sobre el suelo y uno que otro objeto que podrían considerarse como pertenencias.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo y podremos platicar sin ser escuchados –el hombre se sentó en el suelo y tendió una manta frente a él, donde había algunos alimentos en cierto estado de putrefacción.

Entonces tomó asiento y le fue tendida una hermosa manzana roja en perfecto estado. La tomó y la olió, reconociendo el aroma. A la mujer le enterneció el gesto del chico: estaba dispuesto a compartirle el único alimento en buen estado.

-Esta manzana está hechizada ¿De dónde la conseguiste?

-La encontré tirada junto con otra que comí hace unos días, como todo eso que ve aquí. Dice que la manzana está hechizada ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque yo como de estas para mantenerme con vida, sé reconocerlas. Tus funciones vitales se han congelado ¿No has notado que no has envejecido y que no tienes necesidades fisiológicas?

-Sí… Eso no lo había pensado. Ahora entiendo porqué… –se quedó en silencio.

Al ser una espía, ella estaba consciente que debía relacionarse con los contactos exactos para tener información que buscaba y se percató que ese hombrecito era uno de esos contactos. Era notorio que tenía conocimiento de esa zona, así que podría serle de provecho. Y también sintió algo de compasión al ver que era alguien muy joven que por seguro no pasaba de los veinte años. Tendría que ganarse su confianza, así que cedería un poco para entablar una buena relación.

-A pesar de hablar lengua demoníaca no pareces un demonio. Yo me llamo Riko y digamos que he sido un objeto olvidado en este lugar.

-Yo soy Boris y podría decir lo mismo que usted.

-Háblame de tú, es incómoda la formalidad y me hace sentir vieja.

-De acuerdo Riko.

Se sonrieron, Boris con timidez, ella con algo de frialdad.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces en este lugar? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Estoy buscando a alguien llamada Lilith ¿La conoces o has oído de ella?

-Lilith… Sí, he escuchado algo sobre ella.

-¿Qué tanto sabes?

-He estado aquí por un año y creo que ya me sé de memoria toda esta zona de este maldito lugar. Y de ella he escuchado ciertas cosas que aún no he confirmado como verdaderas, pero creo de cierto es una mujer peligrosa. ¿Por qué le buscas?

-Boris... Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar… –con sus fuertes manos partió la manzana a la mitad y tendió una de ellas al chico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer…**


End file.
